Tutoring
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: Spin-off of my story The Hale Estate. Dani Stilinski, adoptive sister of Stiles, tutors students her age because she likes to help them achieve. She never expected to tutor a Hale. She certainly never expected to befriend the eldest Hale, Derek Hale. Between Camden Lahey's constant flirting, pressure from Lydia and Allison and tutoring, will the two unlike friends become more?
1. Chapter 1

**A spin-off from my story The Hale Estate. Same characters, Dani who's 18, Derek who's 22, Scott, Stiles, Cora, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, and anyone else :) Derek and Dani barely know each other, Dani tutors from home when she's not at school and Cora ends up joining in on her group..Derek comes to pick Cora up one day and..here we go! For those who haven't read my other story, Dani is Stiles' adoptive sister, her parents died in a plane crash during their honeymoon. She lived with her Uncle Samuel before she was adopted by Shrieff Stilinski. He was abusive and that's how she ended up with John and Stiles. No supernatural, everyone's human.**

**Dani's p.o.v**

_Thursday_

It's my usual Thursday. I have Boyd and Isaac over for tutoring. Isaac's older brother, Camden, smiles and winks as he drops Isaac off. Camden always flirts with me but I just brush it off. He's popular and a jock, we're too different for it to be anything more than flirting. Plus, he's sort of a douchebag..an extremely flirtatious douchebag but still a douchebag none the less. Boyd drives himself here. I give them both a smile before starting the tutoring. Stiles comes downstairs and exchanges 'hello's with the two boys, the three of them sharing most classes and knowing each other. So, this is my usual Thursday.

..

_Friday_

Lydia, Allison and I are in Art, painting a bowl of fruit, how original.

"You know Homecoming's soon" Lydia brings up. "Who are we going with?"

"I'm hoping Scott will ask me" Allison says with a warm smile. "What about you Dani?" Alli asks, looking at me with a mischevious glint in her eye.

"I don't think i'm going to go" I tell them.

"Why not?" Lydia asks.

"Firstly, I don't have anyone to go with and secondly, dances really aren't my thing" I tell them, focusing on my painting.

"What about Camden?" Alli asks.

"Lahey? No, I mean sure he flirts but it could never be anything more than that" I brush it off.

"I don't know..i've seen him eyeballing you in the halls" Lydia teases, nudging me. I just chuckle, there's no point anyway, I don't like him in that way.

..

The last bell goes, signalling the end of the day.

"Hey! Dani!" I hear Camden call out. I turn around and he stops in front of me, eyes racking over my body. "Hey sexy" he smirks, bringing his hands to my waist. I roll my eyes and take them off.

"I gotta go, bye Camden" I sigh, walking away. I hear Camden wolf whistle as I walk away. One day, i'm going to punch him in his stupid jock face. I reach for Stiles' Jeep door when a husky voice of an older man stops me.

"Uh..are you Dani Stilinski?" a man asks awkwardly. Uh oh, what crime did I commit this time?

"It wasn't me, I deny everything!" I say, turning around, expecting to find a police officer. My cheeks flush red when it's an extremely attractive, dark-haired guy who's a little older than me. "Oh..uh..yeah" I say awkwardly.

"My little sister Cora needs some tutoring..I was told you're the person to go to?" he asks, acting like he didn't just witness my freak out. If he can get over my crazy Stilinskiness then I think i'm starting to like this stranger already.

"That would be right" I say, giving him a small smile. "Wait, your little sister is Cora? That would make you Derek Hale, right?" I ask, remembering over-hearing Stiles and Scott talk about the Hale family fire.

"Yes, it would" he snaps. "What's that got to do with anything?" he asks sharply. I'm taken back by his reaction, I was only asking his name, jeez dude, chill out.

"Uh..i'm-i'm sorry" I say, eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"Cora will talk to you on Monday" he says as he stalks away. Stiles comes running over and hops into the Jeep.

"You coming?" he calls out, snapping my eyes away from Derek.

"Uh..yeah..of course" I say, getting in. What the hell was his problem?

..

..

**Do we like? Do we want me to continue? Let me know! Favourite, follow, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a couple favourite and follows so i'll continue :)**

**Dani's p.o.v**

_Monday_

"Uh..hi" a somewhat shy but strong voice says from behind me. I turn around and find a pretty, thin, brown-haired girl. She looks familiar..this must be Cora.

"Cora? Cora Hale?" I ask her. She nods, looking a little confused. "I talked to your brother Derek, he said you'd find me"

"Oh..well, yeah"

"What is it you need help with?" I ask her, sensing she feels a little awkward asking for help.

"Like every other teenager, English" she says. I chuckle at her answer, it's why I tutor Boyd and Isaac too. "Do you have other kids..you know..like me?" she asks shyly.

"Yeah. Isaac and Boyd, both your age, do you know them?" I ask her, hoping to have her feel more comfortable once she's over at my house.

"Yeah..they're in my English class" she says, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Good, we can all work on the same things then" I tell her with a smile of my own. "Well I actually have both of them coming over this evening if you want to join right away?" I ask her.

"I just have to check with Derek but i'm sure he won't mind" she says. I exchange numbers with her and give her my address, she'll come over if she can.

..

I smile at Isaac as he nods and goes to sit with Boyd at the table. I roll my eyes when I turn to see Camden.

"Isaac will see you later" I say, trying to close the door. His hand shoots out and stops it. I sigh heavily, i'm really not in the mood for his 'I can get any girl I want with a simple pick-up line' attitude.

"Why don't you give me a goodbye kiss first?" he teases, puckering his lips. Someone behind him clears his throat. He spins around and his face drops when he sees it's Derek Hale.

"I came to drop off Cora" he gruffs, Cora beside him, glancing between Camden and I.

"I'll-i'll be 'round to pick up Isaac later" Camden says quietly, squeezing past Derek to get to his car. I let out a sigh of relief, one Derek doesn't miss.

"The other two are inside already, why don't you go on through Cora?" she nods and gives Derek a small smile and wave before going inside.

"Um..boyfriend giving you trouble?" Derek asks awkwardly.

"More like 'stupid jock who can't take a hint'" I scoff. There's a silence between us bordering on awkward. "We'll be finished by 8..will you be picking Cora up?" I ask him, breaking it.

"Yeah..i'll swing by then" he says. It feels like the converation is over so I move to go back inside when Derek catches my arm. The action makes me jump, i'm still not used to stranger's touches yet. Especially on that arm that close to my scar. "I-i'm sorry" he mumbles, letting go.

"Um.." I clear my throat. "It-it's fine" I try to cover-up.

"I just wanted to apologise for how I acted the other day.." he starts, suprising me. "Alot of people associate our family name with..with the fire" he admits quietly.

"I didn't intend for it to be like that" I tell him softly.

"I know that now.." he says.

"I'm glad" I say, giving him a soft smile.

"I'll be around later to pick up Cora" he says again.

"Okay, see you later Derek" I say as he leaves.

"Bye Dani" he says, getting into his sleek and probably extremely expensive black camaro and taking off.

..

The tutor session goes by in a flash. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to the end though. I'm really tired and I just want to be left alone so I can eat dinner and go to sleep. Cora, Boyd and Isaac are talking, waiting to be picked up. I sit back down in the one seater, resting my chin on the arm and letting my eyes slip closed.

..

I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up to someone pulling me out of the chair, it's really dark. I make a 'mmm?' noise in my sleepy state.

"It's me Dani" Stiles says. I open my eyes as much as my heavy eyelids will let me and sure enough, Stiles is carrying me up to the room. I hate to make him haul my ass up the stairs but i'm too tired to do anything about it. When I feel my soft mattress underneth me, I snuggle into my blankets. "Don't get up to read them now but they left you a couple notes, just thank yous I think. They're on the desk" Stiles says, tucking my blankets around me. "Goodnight D"

"Night Sti" I mumble, slipping back into unconciousness.

..

..

**Favourite! Follow! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dani's p.o.v**

_Tuesday_

I wake up to my alarm bleering. I feel refreshed from my extra long sleep. I roll out of bed, turning my alarm off and jumping into the shower. I change into a ruby-coloured singlet and slightly ripped black skinny jeans. I grab my bag and pull on my black combat boots before making for the stairs. I skid to a stop when I remember the notes. I drop my bag and go over to my desk, picking them up and reading them.

_Thanks for another helpful session, see you at school -Isaac & Boyd_

I smile at that, they're so polite and warm-hearted. It annoys me that some people consider them 'outcasts' when really they're so kind. I make a mental note to ask them to hang out today.

_Today was really helpful, thanks -C_

That one's Cora. She seems nice, a bit rough around the edges but still nice enough. I would like to get to know her a little better as well.

_Thanks for helping out Isaac. Why don't you give me a call later on tonight? I'll show you how thankful I am ;)_

I groan at that one, Camden. He's such an asshole! Why does he have to be nice then a douchebag? Is he really like that? I wonder..anyway, I don't have his number, he gave it to me and I threw it away, just like i'm doing with his stupid note right now. He's a well-known player and cheater..well that's what i've heard. Like I would go for someone like him. It's not that I have that many options romantically but i'd rather be alone then be his booty-call. I can't help but frown when there isn't one from Derek. Not that he would leave me one, I didn't tutor him. I didn't tutor Camden but he's just trying to 'get some'. Derek's obviously not interested in me like that so why would I expect a note from him? It's just a stupid note, get over it Dani! I shake my head, throwing Camden's in the bin but putting the other two in my drawer with a soft smile.

..

I get out of Stiles' jeep, followed closely by Scott.

"Dani" I hear a faguely familiar voice call out. I turn around to see Derek. And he's walking over. And my heart is starting to beat faster. And Scott and Stiles are looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"Hey, you two go, i'll catch up" I tell them. I know they want to object but I raise my eyebrows in a 'do what I say' kind of way. They both sigh and walk away at the same time. It's amazing how they do that, Stiles and I don't even do that. I guess they've known each other for alot longer though, the whole story of how they met in the sandbox at 4 and Scott-

"Hey" Derek's voice brings me out of my thoughts. Now he's standing right in front of me, looking even more gorgeous than he did last night. God I need to stop before I start drooling on the poor guy.

"Uh..hey" I say, trying to avoid staring into his green eyes.

"I just wanted to say thank you for tutoring Cora last night" he says. A smile comes to my lips.

"No problem, I like helping them" I tell him.

"I was going to ask you last night but you fell asleep and I didn't really want to leave a note..I mean I come here to drop off and pick-up Cora so I may as well do it in person..but um..how do I go about paying you? Do you want cash or do you have a bank account-" that's the most i've heard him say and his voice is husky and I want to let him ramble but I stop him there.

"Derek, I do it for free" I tell him.

"What..really?" he asks like he's suprised.

"Yeah, I mean I do small jobs with Scott at the animal clinic sometimes and down at the hospital with Melissa, Scott's Mum, when I can so if I don't need the money, I don't see why i'd charge people. Besides, I love doing it and I love helping them acheive so..yeah" I shrug.

"That's really nice of you" he says. I feel a small blush come into my cheeks at the compliment but I try to play it off.

"Thanks..it's really hot" I comment, hoping to hide my red cheeks behind the sun.

"Well, i'll let you get back to your classes" he says. By the way his eyebrow is raised in amusement, my 'playing it off' didn't work out as well as I thought it would. Damn.

"It's okay, class hasn't started yet. I'll stay out here with you" I say. My eyes widen when I realise what I just said.

"Dani, the bell went a few minutes ago" he points out.

"Shit, really?" I ask. Derek nods. "I have to go" I say. "It was nice talking to you!" I yell over my shoulder as I run towards my first class.

"Bye Dani" Derek calls back with a chuckle.

..

_Thursday_

I'm hoping Cora's coming back for another tutoring session today. I mean, not just because that means Derek will come over but I like her and she's easy to teach. The doorbell dings and it's Isaac and Camden. As usual, I give Isaac a smile and groan at Camden. Here we go again.

"Did you get my note?" he asks in, what I think he wants to be, a sexy voice.

"I did" I tease back, moving closer to him.

"So?" he asks, stepping closer.

"So, it's sitting in the bottom of my trashcan. Bye Camden" I say, dropping the teasing act and stepping away from him. I hear a snort of laughter from behind him and it's Boyd. "Hey Boyd" I say, letting him in.

"Hey Dani" he smiles at me. Then he turns to Camden. "Don't even try, she's got eyes for Cora's brother" he says, walking inside to Isaac. I feel my eyes widen. How in the hell did he know that?

"That angry-looking guy?" Camden snorts in disbelief, like he can't belive someone would be picked over him.

"He's about to look alot angrier if you don't leave" comes Derek's voice from behind Camden. Once again, Camden looks to Derek in slight fear before saying goodbye and leaving. Cora shakes her head with a chuckle, walking in with a wave to me.

"Sorry..he looked like he was bothering you" Derek says.

"He was, thanks..again" I say, that same smile that I get whenever Derek's around, comes to my face.

"No problem" Derek says. "Well..i'll be around at 8 to pick-up Cora"

"I'll be awake this time" I say earning me a small smile from him, making my heartbeat pick up.

"Okay, see you at 8"

"Bye Derek" I close the door and go back inside.

"Is it true? Do you have the hots for my brother?" Cora asks when I sit down with them. All three of them laugh as my cheeks darkened.

"Let's just get into today's reading" I say, ignoring the question.

..

"Bye Boyd, see you later Isaac" I say, waving to them as they both get into Boyd's car. Luckily for me, Camden was busy, probably with some girl, so Boyd's driving him home. Maybe he'll stop flirting with me now. It's just Cora and I now. I go back inside and sit down on the floor beside Cora, watching an episode of 'Two And A Half Men'.

"I was right though, wasn't I?" Cora asks. I look to her in confusion. "About Derek?" oh..

"It's..I..I don't know" I tell her.

"Don't worry, i'm not going to tell him you like him" she says with a smirk.

"I don't like..I..thanks" I say. It's not long before there's a knock at the door. I know it's Derek, he knocks while everyone else uses the doorbell. "Derek's here" I tell her.

"Don't get too excited" she says with a wink. I nudge her playfully before getting up. I open the door and of course, Derek's standing there. "Hey Der" Cora says.

"Hey Cora. Hi Dani, thanks again" he says, turning to me. I see Cora smirking at me.

"It's no problem" I tell him. He nods, holding my gaze for a few seconds too long, not that I mind, at all.

"Ready to go?" he finally asks Cora once she clears her throat, breaking our staring. She nods and turns back to me.

"Bye Dani"

"Bye Cora" Derek gives me a grateful nod and they turn to walk away. I softly catch Cora's arm. "Remember what you promised" I remind her, I really don't want her to go home and tell him I may have a crush on him. He'd probably never come over again, he'd probably run the other way.

"I remember" she says with a smirk. We exchange a nod before they leave, Derek looking quite confused but not saying anything..not yet anyway.

..

..

**Dani knows she likes Derek more than a friend now, we know she likes Derek! Favourite, follow, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weither this story gets alot of views or reviews or whatever, I think I will continue it purely because i've fallen in love with writing it :) No werewolves, daraches, it's like taking a holiday in the Teen Wolf writing world! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Derek's p.o.v**

_Thursday Night_

"So how was tutoring today?" I ask Cora as we drive home.

"Dani's really helpful, I think i'm staring to get the hang of it" she tells me. That makes me smile. Cora has always had trouble with English. Shes finally found someone who can help her. I'm glad it's Dani, I like her, she's nice, friendly, attractive- "Derek?" Cora calls out.

"What?" I ask her.

"I asked what we're having for dinner" she repeats.

"Uh..I might just order in, I haven't gotten anything ready"

"That's fine with me, as long as we get pizza" Cora says. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, we'll get pizza" I say, turning towards the pizza parlour.

"Derek, you know.." Cora starts, making me glance at her. "Maybe you should get to know Dani a little better.."

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"I don't know..I..she doesn't really hang out with people her age. She's got Scott and Stiles but they're a year younger. She hangs out with Allison and Lydia who are her age but she has no guy friends that are..you know..her age"

"She's 18, i'm 22?" I remind her in confusion. "The others are only a year younger?"

"But they're..you know..they sort of, suck" she says. "Well not really, I mean they're funny but..you'd just be a better friend"

"Is that so?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, looking at my sister accussingly, what is she trying to do?

"And you have no friends anyways" she grins.

"I don't need friends" I tell her, pulling into the pizza place. There's no point in denying it, I don't have friends or family, all I have is Cora. And really, she's all I need. After the fire, i've been very delicate with trusting people and it turns out Cora's the only person I really trust.

"Don't go all brooding on me Mr Eyebrows, go get us some pizza" Cora interrupts my thoughts. I just huff and roll my eyes before getting out. Maybe I will try be friends with Dani. She doesn't seem like the type of girl to sleep with me then burn my family house down to try steal the insurance money from me, right? No, she's nothing like Kate. Besides, I said friends, friends don't sleep with each other..okay maybe Kate and I were just 'friends'. Anyway, i'm going to try be friends with her. She seems like a really nice girl, in fact I know she's really nice-i'm brought back from my thoughts again when Cora's banging on the car window. She points to me then wiggles her eyebrows then points to the pizza parlour. I nod and go inside, she's always teasing me about my eyebrows.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

_Friday_

I'm just about to the jeep, so close! I just want to go home and crawl into bed and not talk to anyone until I have to at school on Monday. Lydia and Allison have been bugging me all day about Homecoming. Lydia wants me to go with Camden becauses he's popular and handsome, more like a douchebag and..a douchebag, nice one Dani. Allison's more subtle about it, she does want me to come though, preferably with a date now that Scott maned up and asked her.

"Bye Dani!" Alli calls out as she drives past. I give her a smile and a wave.

"Remember, you're coming to Homecoming with a date!" Lydia winks as she drives past. I just give her a sickly sweet grin and pull the finger at her.

"See? You need a date" I hear Camden behind me. Oh my frigging god! Is he gonna be like this forever? He only started acting like this a couple weeks ago but it's already pissing me off. At first I was flattered that someone like him would notice someone like me but then he was just being cocky and arrogant.

"I don't NEED a date" I correct him, turning to face him. His eyes trace my body, landing and staying on my butt. "Dickhead, my eyes are up here" I snap.

"I know, but the view's better down here" he smirks. "You should always wear skinny jeans" he says. "The tighter the better"

"Camden" I warn.

"Okay, i'm sorry" he says with a chuckle. "But seriously, why don't you come to Homecoming with me? We can be king and queen, dance, go back to my place, have a little party of our own-"

"Okay seriously, stop Camden!" I snap. Camden looks up at me with that look of disbelief. He nods lowly before walking over to his own car. Was it seriously that easy? I turn and see Derek, he's glaring at Camden. No, it wasn't that easy, he's just scared of Derek. I smile at Derek and walk over. He gets out of his camaro and smiles back at me. "Waiting for Cora?" I ask. He nods.

"Waiting for Stiles?" he asks. I nod this time. "Oh, Dani..I wanted to ask you something" Derek says, sounding a little..shy? Nervous even? No way, he's Derek Hale.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go-" he starts.

"Dani! Let's go!" Stiles calls out.

"Hold on!" I yell back. "What were you saying?" I ask Derek. I swear he was about to ask me to go out with him.

"It doesn't matter..i'll see you Monday" he says, watching Cora walk over.

"Oh..okay, see you then" I say, going over to Stiles. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, why would gorgeous, green-eyed Derek Hale ask me out? Exactly, he wouldn't. I get into the jeep without a word, suddenly feeling really foolish and pathetic for thinking that.

"You okay there D?" Stiles asks, taking off out of the carpark. Derek catches my eye as we pass. I give him a weak smile.

"Perfect" I tell him with a sigh.

..

_Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz._

I roll over on my bed to grab my phone off the bedside table. It's Cora.

_Cora: Hey, I saw you talking to Derek earlier. Did he ask you?_ How did Cora know about that?

_Dani: Ask me what?_

_Cora: Out to dinner tonight? I told him you needed a good guy friend and I thought because we were going out anyway, he would ask you._

_Dani: Firstly, Scott and Stiles are perfectly fine guy friends! And no..he looked like he was going to ask me something but just didn't._

_Cora: I'm sure they are. Well, i'm asking you now. Dani Stilinski, would you like to go out to dinner with my brother and myself? ;P_

_Dani: Uh. Fine. But no funny stuff with Derek and I!_

_Cora: You have my word._

_Dani: Good._

_Cora: ;)_

_Dani: Cora!_

..

I stand in front of the mirror looking at my outfit. I wanted to stay in bed and wear no pants and an oversized jumper, not go out to dinner with my friend and her brother I have absolutely no chance with. But I know if my Mum was alive she'd tell me to not be stupid and go after what I want and all that. So now i'm wearing a tight black skirt and one-strap red singlet with a black bust belt. Nothing too fancy but at least I don't look like a hobo anymore. As promised, I hear the camaro beep, telling me they're here. I grab my phone and wallet before running down the stairs.

"Whoa!" Stiles says, grabbing me by the shoulders when I reach the bottom of the stairs. "Where are you going all dressed up?"

"I'm not dressed up Stiles and I need to go, Derek's grotchy enough as it is-"

"Why are you going out with Derek?" he interrupts. I groan.

"I'm not 'going out' with him. Cora invited me out to dinner with them, BOTH of them. Now come on, let me go" I say sweetly.

"Don't get into any trouble" Stiles says, letting me go and walk past him.

"Tell John i'll be home by curfew!" I call out, running out the door in my black ankle boots.

"Yeah, yeah" Stiles brushes off. I run out the door and out to the camaro.

"Hey, sorry about the wait, Stiles was being Stiles" I say, jumping into the backseat.

"It's okay, right Derek?" Cora says with a grin. I glare at Cora and see Derek look at me in the mirror.

"It's fine" he says. He takes off out of the driveway. After a long moment of silence he speaks up again. "You look nice Dani" he says.

"Thanks, not too bad yourself Hale" I say, a dark blush setting into my cheeks. Cora looks at me through the mirror, wiggling her eyebrows. I look away from her and instead focus on the road.

..

"This place looks good" I say as the three of us walk into a small, cottage-style italian resturant.

"Derek and I used to come here as kids, the owner loves me" Cora says. Derek rolls his eyes and finds us a table. I can't stop myself from looking around the room still, looking at the old school art and deco.

"Cora! Cora is that you?" a loud, heavily italian accented woman calls out.

"Mama P!" Cora says, standing up as the lady rushes over. The two hug and Derek lets out a breath, standing up himself.

"Derek? Look who grew up!" Mama P says, hugging him tightly too. I can see he's more relaxed in this hug with this woman, they must go way back.

"Hey Mama P" Derek says when she pulls back. She smiles and her gaze falls on me.

"You must be Derek's girlfriend!" she says, taking my hands and standing me up, pulling me into a hug. She pulls back and holds my cheeks in her hands. "Gorgeous, very, very gorgeous. You and Derek will have beautiful children, no?" she says with a smile. Wow..this just got wicked awkward.

"No, Mama P, this is my friend Dani. She's my tutor" Cora clears up.

"I'm sorry dear" she says, looking a little guilty.

"It's okay, really" I say, feeling awkward now.

"But really, if he is single, snap him up" she says, nudging me. I blush and look away as she lets me go. "Sit children, sit, i'll take your order, get it to you nice and quick" she says, letting us sit again. We decide to get a platter of different pizzas, something Mama P was obviously excited about putting together for us. "I'll be back, quick as a flash" she says, rushing off into the kitchen.

"In case you didn't notice, that's the owner that loves me" Cora says with a chuckle.

"Loves both of you by the sounds of things" I say, smiling.

"You should have seen her when we were kids! She was always trying to get Derek a girlfriend! He didn't date much so-" Cora starts.

"Cora" Derek says, slightly embarassed.

"It's okay" I say, making Derek look at me. "I've only dated a couple guys. In fact my Uncle used to think I swung for a different team" I chuckle.

"What? Just because you didn't date much?" Cora says, joining in with my laughter.

"Yeah he wasn't the smartest person" I say, rubbing the scar on my inner arm without realising. The scar he put there. "What about you?" I ask Cora, trying to take the subject away from my Uncle before they could ask anymore questions. Cora's eyes flick to her brother nervously while Derek's are trained on her suspiciously. "Oh, right, older brother right there" I realise my mistake. I turn to Derek with a grin. "Cora's never dated, right Cora?" I say with a wink her way. Cora just throws her head back, laughing loudly, obviously calling out my lie. I can't help but join in. Even Derek chuckles a little, eyes twinkling with happiness as he watches his sister enjoying herself, just like I do with Stiles and he does with me.

..

"Dinner was amazing, thanks Derek" I say when we pull up outside my house. Derek paid for the three of us so it was only fair to thank him.

"No problem" he says. I get out of the car.

"Be careful! If Mama P sees you out and about she won't hesitate to talk you through the benefits of dating Derek" Cora snickers, Derek smacking her arm, thinking I couldn't see. I did see..he obviously doesn't like me the way I like him and Cora's teasing is just pissing him off now so I decide to call it a night.

"I'll take note of that" I say to Cora. "Bye Derek, see you at school Cora" I say. I hear a beep as they leave before going inside and locking the door behind me.

"Dani?" I hear John call out.

"Yeah, it's me!" I call back, taking my boots off and dumping them. I walk up the stairs, going into his room. He's sitting on his bed, looking through files and paperwork. "Long day?" I ask him.

"The longest" he sighs. "What about you? How was your day?" he asks, putting the papers down.

"School was alright. I just got back from dinner. Cora, one of my students, invited me out to dinner with her and her brother. It was really nice, we went to that little italian place on the corner. It was good to get out for abit" I tell him.

"Cora Hale?" he asks.

"Yeah" I nod. He looks like he's thinking for a minute before looking back at me. "I'm glad you had fun. But it's late, get some sleep" he says.

"What about you?" I ask, biting my thumbnail nervously, something I picked up from Stiles. John gives me the same look he gives Stiles when he sees him doing it. I pull my thumb away from my mouth.

"Don't worry about me kid" he says like he can read my mind. "I'm not working this weekend unless they really need me, i'll have plenty of time to catch up on sleep"

"Okay..night John" I say, pushing off the doorframe.

"Night Dani" he says, reaching for his papers again. I walk down the hallway and into my room, flopping down onto my bed.

_Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz._

I reach over and grab my phone, reading the text message from an unknown number.

_Unknown number: Dani, it's Derek. I just want to apologise for Mama P and Cora this evening._

_Dani: Hey Derek, it's fine, honestly. I get they were just joking around. Thanks again for dinner. I'll see you Monday :)_

_Unknown number: I'll see you then :)_

I quickly add Derek's number into my phone under _Derek_. I sigh and throw my phone at the floor, not caring weither it breaks or not. Why the hell am I starting to get feelings for Derek when he obviously doesn't share them? Jeez being 18 is harder work than being 16!

..

..

**I know an italian woman that goes by 'Mama P'. She's loud and funny and an amazing cook so she inspired the Mama P in this fic :) Favourite, follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the follows and favourites!**

**Derek's p.o.v**

"Don't do that again Cora" I say as she starts walking up the stairs to her room.

"Do what?" she asks innocently.

"Cora" I warn. "Every time you do that, you make her feel uncomfortable, don't do it again" I say.

"So oblivious, the both of you" Cora mutters, rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" I ask, not hearing her properly.

"Goodnight dear brother!" she hollers, running up to her room. I just huff and go into my own room. I quickly text Dani, apologising for the duo's behaviour. She said she knew they were just mucking around so she mustn't be too embarrased. It's not just that I hate to make her feel uncomfortable but i've taken a liking to the Stilinski..teasing her about the possibility of us being together is torture for me to, just in the opposite way. I need to stop thinking about her like that when it's obvious she'll never go for me. I need to get over her, look into dating someone else is it means taking my mind off of her.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

_Monday_

"Homecoming's soon" I hear Camden say from behind me. I sigh and turn to face him.

"And?" since that night out with Derek and Cora I haven't been able to sleep much so i'm tired and just want to be left alone.

"And you don't have a date, neither do I" he says.

"How do you know I don't have a date?" I ask him.

"Well do you? I haven't seen you ask anyone? You didn't really give me a proper answer? Unless you're coming with that Hale guy" Camden scoffs.

"Don't say his name like that" I warn. Camden actually looks a little fearful at my suddenly angry voice.

"I didn't mean anything by it" he says. "He's just a little older and-"

"I'm 18, it doesn't matter how old he is" I find myself defending Derek.

"Look, i've tried to make it obvious I like you-"

"You've acted like a complete jackass" I correct. "Most of the time.."

"Let me finish, please" Camden says. The softness in his voice is the only reason I nod and let him say what he wants too. "I know I have this stupid reputation but most of it isn't even true. I don't date 3 girls at once, I don't sleep around, I just want to get to know you. I've been pinning after you for awhile and I don't even know that much about you apart from the fact that you're Stiles' sister and you're insanely attractive" he chuckles. I just stare at him with disbelief. Is this really how he feels about me? "Just let me take you to Homecoming"

"I don't know Camden.." I say, still skeptical.

"Let me prove myself then. Give me a week to show you i'm not the guy you think I am" I let out a breath, slowly nodding.

"Okay Camden, I can do that" I agree.

"You won't regret it" he says, quickly kissing my cheek and taking off towards his next class before I can stop him.

"What the hell was that?!" I hear Stiles yell. I turn towards him still in shock.

"I..Uh..I don't know" I say once he's standing in front of me.

"Why the hell did Camden just kiss you?" Stiles asks.

"He wants me to give him a chance to see he's not the guy everyone makes him out to be. He wants to take me to Homecoming" I tell him, snapping out of it. "It's okay Stiles, I know what i'm doing" I say, nudging him.

"I really hope you do" he says, glaring in the direction Camden took off in.

"Come on, we need to get class" I say, leading him away. Stiles nods and walks with me.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I knock on Cora's english classroom door.

"Come in!" a female calls out. I open the door and step in, closing it behind me. "You must be Derek" the teacher known as Ms Blake says. I extend my hand.

"Yeah, I am" I say.

"Jennifer" she says, shaking my hand.

"You wanted to talk to me..about Cora?" I ask, looking around the empty classroom, not really sure why i'm here.

"Yes!" she says, her eyes coming back up to mine. What was she staring at? "I just wanted to let you know that Cora's grades have gone up. She's no longer at a B-, she's at an A-"

"That's great" I say, a smile coming to my face.

"Are you helping her study?" Jennifer asks me.

"No, she's started tutoring with a friend, Dani Stilinski"

"A friend?" Jennifer asks with slight malice. "Yes, Miss Stilinski, I know her" she says quickly. Does she have something againist Dani?

"She's been a great help with Cora" I defend.

"She must be, the tutoring is paying off" Jennifer says, having noticed the previous comment didn't sit well with me.

"If that's all then i'll head off" I say, moving towards the door.

"That's all, thanks for coming out Derek. Tell Cora to keep up the good work"

"I'll be sure to let Dani know how Cora's doing" I say as I walk out with an angry huff. How could anyone, let alone a teacher, not like Dani? She's practically a genius and she helps out struggling kids? I don't get it.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

Of course Boyd's here first, he usually is because he drives himself here from school. I hear a knock on the door, must be Cora and Derek.

"Hey guys" I say, opening the door.

"Hi D, is Boyd here?" she asks, the slightest excitement in her voice.

"Of course, go on in" I say, letting her pass me. I don't miss the way Derek's eyes narrow. "How are you?" I ask Derek. His eyes snap back to me.

"I'm fine, how are you?" he asks, a little suprised by the question.

"I've been better" I chuckle.

"Everything okay?" he asks immediantly. I didn't mean to get that reaction out of him I just feel closer with Derek and I wanted to make sure he was okay after everything that happened when we went to dinner, I haven't heard from him since the text that night.

"No, no it's okay. Just a little worried about John and his work, nothing too serious" I left out the part about Camden and realising I may like Derek more than a little.

"Well I went to see Cora's english teacher today, she told me Cora's now at a A- average" Derek tells me.

"That's great!" I say, hugging him before I can stop myself. Much to my suprise he hugs me back. We pull away when I hear Camden and Isaac pull up. "That's really good, I bet she's happy about it"

"She is, thanks..you know, for helping her" Derek says. "More then her teacher's done for her"

"Well Ms Blake is a little.." I make a frowny-yuck face instead of using a word.

"What's the deal with you two? She seemed a little hostile towards you when I said you were tutoring Cora..if you don't mind me asking"

"It's okay. I used to be in her class. I was right up there with Lydia and for some reason she just took a dislike towards me. I would say she should have done the same with Lydia but in case you haven't noticed, Lydia can be pretty terrifying to people who don't know her like I do. Anyway, I ended up telling her to get fucked, I was suspended and put into a different class" I finish with a shrug. I find myself laughing with Derek.

"Hey Dani" Isaac says, walking into the house.

"Hi Isaac" I say, giving him a nod as he goes in to talk to Boyd and Cora.

"Hey" Camden says to me, his usually flirtacious comments not present. Hmm, maybe he was serious about what he said?

"Hi" I say back, giving him a small smile. Derek looks between us, not seeing the usual tension between us.

"I should go..thanks for everything" he says.

"You're welcome, i'm glad she's doing well" I say, giving him a much brighter smile, the one I seem to only have reserved for him. Camden definantly notices this.

"See you at 8 Dani" Derek saying walking away.

"Bye Der" I say with a chuckle, using Cora's nickname for him. He pulls the finger with a light laugh of his own before getting into his camaro and leaving. I look back to Camden and he's watching me closely.

"I might stay for this session, is that okay with you?" Camden asks me.

"That's fine, come on in" I say, feeling a little skeptical about it but allowing it anyways.

..

Camden leaves, taking both Isaac and Boyd with him, dropping a kiss to my cheek as he does. I'm still unsure about this 'new Camden' but he did sound honest when he said those things about me so it's only fair I give him a chance. Besides, the one person I really do want kissing my cheek and lips and other places..uh..he-he doesn't like me like that. Speak of the devil, I hear the camaro pull up. Cora says goodbye and jumps into the camaro right away, feeling really tired and just about ready to fall asleep.

"She okay?" Derek asks, coming to stand in front of me.

"Just tired. She's doing really well, i'd say she's the fastest student I have" I tell him and he smiles at that.

"Were you alright earlier? With that Lahey kid?" Derek asks.

"Yeah..I was fine. We talked and he wants me to give him a chance, he wants to take me to Homecoming..sorry, I should just shut up" I chuckle nervously, relising i'm just spilling my problems into his lap.

"No..it's alright. Just, you know..watch out. He seems a little..troubled" Derek says awkwardly but out of kindness and protectiveness even?

"Thanks Derek, i'll keep an eye on him" I say. We hear a knock and turn to see Cora banging on the window. I watch in confusion as she wiggles and points to her eyebrows then makes her hand look like it's walking then like she's driving. "What?" I ask. Derek sighs.

"She wants me to hurry up and drive her home" he explains.

"Oh" I realise. "The eyebrow thing" I say, pointing to my own eyebrows. "That's you"

"She makes fun of them all the time" Derek says with a small grin.

"I think they make you look gorgeous" I say without thinking. I smack my hand over my mouth. Oh god. Cora starts banging on the window again.

"I-I better get going before Cora..um..bye" Derek says, making his way back over to his car. And there it is. Now he's running in the opposite direction, literally. Damn brain! Stupid no brain-to-mouth filter! I go inside and flop onto the couch. I groan loudly. Why am I so stupid?

..

..

**Got to admit, his eyebrows are amazing ;) Possible Derek x Jennifer and/or Dani x Camden before these two realise they like each other back? Let me know! Favourite, follow and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's not saying I put up chapter 5 but I did earlier today! Check it out before you read this one!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

_Wednesday_

I decide to walk home today to clear my head. I haven't seen or heard from Derek since I said that thing about his eyebrows. I don't even know why I care? He obviously doesn't like me, the comment threw him off and i'll probably only see him when he drops Cora off for tutoring, if that. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I spin around. I let out a sigh of relief when it's just Camden.

"Hi" I breath out, my heart still racing.

"I got you something" Camden says, smiling brightly at me. He pulls out a bundle of red roses from behind his back. "For you" he says, handing them to me.

"Camden they're..they're really beautiful, thank you" I say, a little shocked by the romantic gesture.

"They're beautiful, like you" Camden says. The line is corny, it's the most cliche thing ever but I find myself leaning into him. When our lips touch, I expect him to shove his tounge down my throat but he doesn't. He kisses me softly for a few seconds. I pull back and look down at my feet. This is his 3rd day of getting a 'chance'..should I already be kissing him? Get it together Dani, you're 18 years old! You can kiss whoever you want whenever you want! "I hope you didn't mind I did that" he says.

"No, it's-it's okay" I say a little unsure, looking back up at him.

"Let me walk you home?" Camden asks.

"Sure" I say.

..

Much to my suprise, Derek and Cora are outside my house when Camden and I get there. Derek's in the driver's seat. Cora's leaning againist the car in shorts and a singlet.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I ask Cora, leaving Camden's side to jog up to her. Cora's eyes fall on Camden before coming back to me.

"We're going to go for a drive, came to see if you wanted to come" she says. Derek gets out of the car upon hearing us talking. He smiles at me and his smile falls when he sees the roses in my hand and Camden walking up to me. Camden grabs my hand and kisses it, eyeing Derek the whole time.

"No we're not Cora..i've got shit to do, I-I forgot. Stay here and i'll pick you up later" Derek says, getting back into his car.

"Derek-" Cora tries with an eyeroll.

"She can stay here for abit right?" Derek asks me, the camaro already roaring to life. I can only nod, a little stunned at his sudden change in attitude. "I'll call you later" he says, backing out the driveway and leaving. I feel tears stinging my eyes as I look back to Cora.

"Never mind..let's just hang out here" she says with a awkward chuckle.

"You okay baby?" Camden asks, hugging me from behind.

"Don't" I say, pulling away from him. "Camden, you should go" I say, turning back to him.

"Dani-" he tries.

"Just go" I say, blinking back tears. I hear him huff angerily.

"Okay, i'll talk to you later" he says softly.

"Thanks for the roses" I sigh, feeling like a total bitch towards both Derek and Camden.

"You're welcome..see ya" he says, walking away.

"Bye Camden" I wave. Cora looks awkward. "Come in, i'll make us something to drink" she nods and follows me inside. I grab out two mugs and place them on the bar. Cora sits down on the otherside. "Hot chocolate? Coffee? Tea?" I ask her.

"Whatever you're having"

"Hot chocolate it is" I smile, making two. I place one in front of Cora and one's for me. I sigh. Why did Camden do that? He completely pissed off Derek and for what? Just because i'm friends with Derek doesn't mean it could ever be anything more? Camden doesn't need to act like he owns me. I'm giving him a chance not marrying the guy.

"You okay over there?" Cora asks me.

"Yeah..perfect" I say, taking another sip of my drink.

"Derek will come around" Cora tries.

"I don't even know what really happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cora asks in slight amusement. I look up at her for her to continue. "He likes you! He just watched that Lahey kid kiss up on you, he's pissed off about it" she tells me.

"Don't humor me" I say with an eyeroll.

"My brother may be an asshole sometimes but I do want to see him happy. I'd like it if the girl wasn't a complete utter piece of shit that burns our house down for the insurance money and kills my family" by the end of it, Cora sounds pissed off and upset. I don't know what to say. She looks back up at me. "Shit..i'm sorry"

"It's-it's okay..I just didn't know that" I tell her.

"Well, that's how it happened" she says.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"It happened a long time ago..Derek blames himself. He couldn't have known though" she tells me. I nod. "I wish he didn't blame himself" she sighs. I reach over and put my hand over hers. She smiles up at me. I look down to see i'm halfway through my drink so I bring out the bottle of bourbon i've been saving for a special occasion.

"Now..enough with the sad feelings" I say, waving it in front of her with a grin.

"It's a school night?" Cora says, watching me take the top off.

"As good a time as any" I shrug, topping my cup back up with bourbon. I look at Cora to see her eyeing the bottle. "Do you want some?"I ask her, grinning.

"Derek doesn't really let me drink" she says. I raise an eyebrow at her. After a few seconds she pushes her mug towards me with a mischevious grin.

"Naughty Cora" I tease.

"I didn't say I always listen to him" she teases back.

"You don't know too much about me but when I drink, I really drink" I say, topping up her mug.

"Well, luckily for you" Cora starts, bringing the cup to her lips. I watch in suprise but admiration as she finishes the whole drink. She puts it back down with a satisfied sigh. "When I drink I really drink as well. Don't tell Derek" she winks. We both start laughing. I can already tell this is going to be bad.

..

"500 bottles of beer on the wall! 500 bottles of beer!" Cora and I are standing on the bar, dancing around with glasses filled with straight bourbon. I'm pretty sure I have no top on, only a bra, shirt is god knows where. Cora's not wearing pants..they're on her head. Don't ask why, just go with it..

"Oh my god.." we both turn drunkenly towards the front door. Stiles is standing at the front door with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey Sti!" I yell, holding my drink up in cheers.

"Dani?! It's a school night!" he scowls. "Get down from there right now!"

"Party pooper!" Cora laughs.

"Cora, you too, get down!" Stiles tries.

"Can't catch me!" I yelp, jumping from the bar to the counters and back as Stiles chases me.

"Dani watch out! You'll fall and hurt yourself!" Stiles says worriedly. I don't stop though, even though i'm dizzy as hell I don't stop. "No, Cora, put that down!" I stop and see Cora drinking from the bottle. I start giggling and soon she's throwing it to me as Stiles tries to snatch it from her. We're throwing the bottle to each other when an angry voice makes us stop dead in our tracks.

"Cora Hale" Cora's head snaps towards Derek in the doorway, so does mine. I fail to catch the bottle and it hits the floor with a loud smash, glass and alcohol spilling everywhere.

"Oh sh-shit" I say, gulping.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek asks Cora.

"Uh.." she says, looking over at me. I shrug, not really knowing what to say..it's pretty obvious what we're doing. Getting full-on drunk, stumbing, can't remember what we did drunk.

"I thought it was coke?" I try, slurring. Derek's glare turns to me only to look away when he realises I have no shirt on.

"Get down. Right now." Derek grounds out. I jump down, stumbling a little. I see Cora having trouble so I go and help her down.

"You should probably.." I say, taking the shorts of her head. I help her back into them, Derek looking even more pissed off then before. "Fully-fully clothed Cora" I say, leading her to Derek.

"Where's your shirt Dani?" Stiles asks, his voice frustrated, eyes flicking between Derek and I.

"Uhhhhh.."I say, glancing around the room. "I'm hoping you c-could tell me" I say, turning back to him.

"You might want to find it, John will be home any minute" Derek says, taking Cora to the car.

"WHAT?!" Stiles shrieks.

"I saw him on my way here" Derek says, closing the door behind Cora.

"Oh my god, no. He's going to kill me" Stiles freaks.

"Have fun with that" Derek says, opening his door.

"No, wait!" Stiles calls out. Derek stops and turns back to us. "Take her-"

"What?" Derek asks in disbelief.

"Please Derek, my Dad will lose it, please"

"You've got to be kidding me" he says.

"Derek! Please! I have to clean this mess up, I can't do that and hide her, please Derek" Stiles begs. I'm too dizzy to care where I go. I hear a loud sigh and soon i'm in strong arms. I hear a door open and then there's leather againist my back.

"Yay!" Cora says. I rub my eyes, looking around. I'm in the camaro? Derek agreed to take me?

"Thank you so much Derek!" Stiles yells before running back into the house.

"Wh-where are we going?" I ask Derek.

"Sit up and put your seatbeats on" he says without turning around. Cora and I do as we're told, me giving him a salute as I do, making Cora giggle. "I can't believe you two" he sighs.

"I'm 17 Derek, I should be-be allowed to d-drink" Cora says.

"There's a difference between drinking and killing yourself" he lectures.

"Come on..we didn't drink that m-much" I defend.

"Besides, I was cel-cele..celebrating my new grade" Cora says, giving me a not so subtle thumbs up. Derek just shakes his head, punching the accelerator and speeding home. Cora and I fall asleep on each other's shoulders.

..

"Put this on" Derek says, holding one of his shirts out to me.

"It's-it's okay..i'll use one of Cora's" I say. Derek sighs in frustration.

"I don't think you'll fit Cora's ones" he says quietly. I'm about to go off at him for calling me fat because I pretty toned, well considering I push myself when I work out and eat healthy I should be, until I notice the blush in his cheeks. Only then do I remember i'm still in only a bra. And Derek can see almost everything. I take his shirt, bringing an arm over my boobs-that-won't-fit-into-Cora's-shirts with an embarassed face. I pull it over my head quickly, the shirt coming to mid thigh.

"Uh..thanks" I say, avoiding his eyes.

"No problem" he says, going to find his sister. I fall down onto the couch. What the hell did I just get Cora and myself into? Derek's angry at us both, Stiles is too and we've got fucking school tomorrow!

"I'm such an-an idiot" I groan, slapping a hand over my face.

"Yeah, you are" Derek agrees, coming back into the room and sitting on the opposite couch.

"Where's Cora?" I ask him, feeling myself sobering up. Derek hands me a bottle of water before answering.

"I just put her to bed" he says as I nod him thanks and open the bottle, downing half the bottle. When I look back at Derek he's cringing.

"What?" I ask him.

"That is practically how you were drinking" he says, a smile pulling at his lips.

"No..no way.." I deny, no way right?

"Yes way" Derek corrects. "I'm suprised you didn't pass out"

"I think I did in the car" I say, drinking the rest of the bottle. I put a hand on my head trying to force the dizziness away. I still feel drunk but nowhere near as bad as earlier..that sleep must have done me good. Didn't do Cora any good by the sounds of things.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks, suprising me.

"I'm..i'm okay.." I say. Derek looks unconvinced. "I think i'm going to die" I correct.

"I think you two should stay home tomorrow" Derek tells me.

"I can't, I have tutoring after school" I slur.

"I'll drive you home later. Listen, i'll call John and tell him you stayed over and got a cold from Cora or something. You can't go to school like this"

"I'll be fine in the morning" I assure him. I jolt forward when my throat starts to burn. Derek points to the bathroom, obviously knowing what i'm going to do. I run into the bathroom and throw up dark brown, mushy liquid into the toilet. "I'm never drinking bourbon again" I whine, wincing away from the familiar alcohol-looking puke.

"You were saying?" Derek says from the door in amusement. I look up at him with the best glare I can muster. He hands me another bottle of water. I nod in thanks and open it, taking a long sip. I make no move to get up, my legs feel like jelly anyway. Derek sighs and sits down beside me, leaning againist the counter. We sit in silence until I lean back over and vomit again into the toilet. I reach up and flush the toilet. I take another drink from the bottle. My throat burns like hell, from the yelling, the singing, the alcohol and the vomitting. "Come here" Derek says. I move a little closer to him and he pulls me into his lap, rubbing my back. I'm beyond suprised by his actions but I feel alot better now so I let him do it.

..

I open my eyes and immediantly regret it. The sun is beaming right in my face. I squeeze them shut, feeling a wave of nausea come over me again. I still for a minute..okay, i'm alright. I realise i'm in a bed..not in my own room. I start remembering being shipped off to Derek's by Stiles. This can't be Cora's room because she's in her bed. So..this is Derek's bed. I admit, I wouldn't mind being in here but not under these circumstances. I hear a creak and spin around to see Derek. My stomach objects to the sudden movement.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice laced with sleep.

"I think so" I say, rubbing my stomach. "What are you doing?" I ask him, motioning to the chair he's cooped up on.

"I gave you my bed, took the chair" he says, standing up, blanket falling from his body. He stretches, various cracks heard. That's not what i'm focused on though. I'm focused on the incredible, shirtless, muscular torso put on full display right in front of me. He yawns before rubbing his eyes and going to his drawers. My eyes are practically glued to him. He fishes out a shirt and puts it on, turning back to me. I make out like I was staring out the window.

"What time is it?" I ask him, trying to force the hotness in my cheeks to go away.

"You sure you're okay?" Derek asks, coming closer. Oh dude don't do that! Don't bring that body of steel any closer! You'll be covered in drool in seconds! "You're looking really red" he says, pressing the back of his large hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine" I say, looking into my lap. He takes his hand away.

"It's not long after lunchtime" he says, standing back up.

"Lunchtime?! I gotta get to school!" I say, jumping up.

"Whoa!" Derek says, catching me. "I've already called John and he's already called the high school, you're both staying home today" he informs me.

"Fine" I sigh. I notice Derek hasn't put me down. I look up at him, my eyes betraying me and deciding to focus on his lips.

"Um.." he says, clearing his throat and putting me back down. "Do you want something to eat?" he asks.

"Yes! I'm starving" I say, following him into the kitchen. He gives me toast to eat, to help with the hangover. He takes a seat down at the table as well. "Thanks..you know, for doing all that yesturday" I say, finishing the toast.

"It's okay..you were both pretty wrecked" he tells me.

"Is she still in bed?" I ask, talking about Cora. Derek nods, a grin coming to his face. "What?" I ask him. He points to my face..oh. Of course. I have fucking food on my face. I try to get it but Derek's grin just gets bigger. "Where?" I ask him, getting frustrated.

"Here" he says, leaning over and wiping a thumb over my chin slowly. I'm paying no attention to what he's doing, i'm staring into his insanely beautiful green-blue eyes. I feel his hand caress my cheek softly. My eyes dart down to his lips quickly then back up to his eyes. I see he's done the same thing. Before I can even put together another thought, i'm meeting Derek halfway, pressing our lips together. We're both hesitate at first but begin to feel comfortable with the new feeling from each other. Derek's other hand comes to my other cheek, holding me. I lean into him, melting into his lips, letting him take the lead.

"Ugh, my head-holy shit" we jump apart when we hear Cora. She's staring at us with wide eyes, holding her head. What have I done?

"I-I have to go" I say, getting up quickly.

"Dani!" I hear Cora call out. I race to the door, only turning back to them to close the door. Derek's still sitting in the chair, eyes wide with something between shock and suprise. I run down the loft stairs, my head pounding. I don't even bother following the road, I run into the woods. After a few minutes, I fall and lean into a tree, throwing up again, because of the hangover not Derek. What the hell did I just do? Did I just fuck everything up between me and Derek? Maybe even me and Cora? I said i'd give Camden a chance and I go out and kiss Derek? What the actual hell is wrong with me? I pull myself up and start making my way home.

..

..

**First kiss! What do we think will happen between them? What about with Camden? Favourite, follow and review! Stay golden!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to emerliyer for reviewing! Thanks for the kind words :) Here's your update!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I finally make it home by 2. Walking through the woods with an insane hangover is not my idea of fun. At all. My head's spinning, i'm beyond confused. Did I kiss Derek or did he kiss me? I would have loved for him to have kissed me but who am I kidding? I kissed him and by the look on his face..he didn't enjoy it. He didn't want me to do it, but I did. And now i've ruined things between us..and probably between Cora and I too. I stalk up to my room, falling face first into my pillow.

"What is wrong with me?" I ask myself, the words muffled by the pillow. I feel tears prickling in my eyes but I don't let them fall. I roll onto my back and wipe my eyes. I let out a long sigh.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I ignore it. I'm not getting out of bed and i'm certainly not talking to anybody.

"Dani?" what the hell is Derek doing here? "Dani, open up"

"Go home Derek" I call down to him.

"I just want to talk, open the door, please" he says.

"Just leave Derek, I want to be alone"

"Dani-"

"I'm not opening the door!"

"Fine" he sighs. I don't hear him leave though. "Look, I wanted to kiss you..I really did but I think you should keep doing this thing with Lahey" he says, sounding unconvinced of his own words..like he doesn't want to be saying them. I pull myself out of bed and walk down the stairs. "Dani?" he asks when I don't say anything. I pull the door open.

"What did you just say?" I ask, anger coming into my voice.

"You opened the door" he says in suprise and relief.

"You wanted to kiss me but you don't want me, is that what you're saying?" I ask.

"No..I-I just..you should be with someone your age and-"

"Is that your best excuse?" I cut in.

"I'm not good for you is what i'm trying to say"

"What gives you the right say what's good for me and what isn't?!" I snap. He looks taken back by my outburst. "You don't know shit about me" I say harshly.

"Dani-"

"No! If you didn't want to kiss me then say so! I'm not a child, I can handle rejection!" I say, slamming the door in his face, not waiting for a confession as I already know it's true. I run up the stairs and slam my bedroom door as well, leaning againist the door and moving to sit againist it. I hear a loud bang and a few curse words leave Derek's mouth before he walks away.

..

"Dani? Dani" I wake up to Stiles sitting on my bed, shaking me. I open my eyes, they still sting from crying.

"Just leave me alone Stiles" I say, rolling away from him, hiding under my blanket.

"Dani, what happened?" Stiles tries.

"I said leave me alone!" I snap.

"O-Okay..i'm in my room if you want to talk" Stiles says before getting up and walking out the door, closing it behind him. I start to cry again. Great. Now Stiles is upset with me too. Who's next? John? Might as well piss him off too, everyone else i'm close to is upset with me.

"I can't do this to them" I sigh, sitting up in bed. I wipe my eyes and cheeks, pulling myself together. I grab my duffle bag, stuffing some clothes in and grabbing any spare money I have floating around. Wow. $30. Well..that's what I get for not having a proper job..not that I mind. I don't need money..well right now I could use some but whatever. I throw a big hoodie on, throwing the bag over my shoulder. I can't go down the stairs, Stiles will see me. I decide to climb out my window. It takes a bit of manovering but I manage to land on the grass without too much damage done. A few scrapes is okay.

"Damn it" I say when I realise i've cut my hand. I look up the wall and of course there's a stray nail. It's not too bad so I just keep walking. I decide to take the forest route to town knowing if I take the road John will see me on his way home from work.

..

The sun starts to set behind me. I'm on the road now, i'm not exactly sure where I am but I know John probably won't be out on these roads. Hopefully i'm heading towards town where I can get a cheap motel room to stay in for abit..i'll deal with getting more money out of my savings accounts when I get there. I tense up when I hear a car slow down behind me. I pick up the pace a little but spin around in fear when the car pulls up right behind me.

"Dani? Is that you?"

"Jesus Camden" I breath out. I thought it was a stranger..

"What happened to you?" he asks, taking my cut hand is his, checking it over. I snatch my hand back. Like I told Derek, i'm not a child, I can take care of myself.

"Nothing, i'm fine" I say, turning away from him and continuing walking. I sigh when I hear Camden chase after me, catching up easily. Stupid swim team athelete! I just want to be left alone.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Town" I answer simply.

"It's getting late"

"I'm staying in a motel" I tell him, not once turning to him.

"Do you have the money to stay in a motel room?" Camden asks. I come to a stop and look down at the $30 in notes that i've got scrunched up in my hand. I sigh sadly and shake my head, no. "Let me take you home" he says, softly grabbing my arm. I jump away from him slightly..his hand touching my old scar.

"I'm not going home" he just stares at me for a few more seconds.

"Come home with him then" he offers. I give him a 'no way' look. "No funny business, I promise. I don't want you walking around this late at night, especially not in Beacon Hills. Crazy stuff happens around here all the time"

"I can take care of myself..i'll get a room somehow" I say trying to convince him and myself.

"Come on" he says, holding his hand out to me. I look down at my money once more before nodding. He smiles and I cautiously take his hand, following him back to his car.

..

"You live alone?" I ask him, not seeing any other cars on the property. An uneasy feeling comes over me.

"Isaac lives here with me and our father but he's hardly ever home" Camden tells me, the two of us getting out.

"Is Isaac home?" I ask as he looks through his keys for the house key.

"He's at Boyd's" he says, putting the key in the door. Without Camden seeing, I reach into my duffle bag to check if it's in there..my trusty knife. It is, good. I don't know him very well, noone's here and we're practically surrounded by forest so you can't blame me for being weary. He opens the door and motions for me to come in. I pause at the doorway, still feeling unsure about this. "You're safe here, I promise" he says. I nod and slowly walk in, Camden following me. "I'll show you to our spare room" he says. I follow him down the hall and into a room. "You can stay here tonight" I smile a little at him and an awkward silence comes over us. "I'll be in the lounge if you need me.." he says.

"Thanks Camden" I say. He walks up to me and I think he's going to hug me or something but he catches my lips in his, bringing me down onto the bed with him. "Camden" I say, pulling back. He jumps off me.

"I'm so sorry..I know I said no funny business..i'm really sorry" he says quickly, knowing that was a problem for me.

"It's-it's okay..just don't do it again..please" I say quietly.

"Of course, i'll leave you to it" he says before walking down the hall. I close the door and peel off my hoodie, throwing on a t-shirt and crawling into bed, feeling tired and ready for an early night.

..

**Stiles' p.o.v**

"What do you mean she's not here?" Derek asks angerily.

"Shut up!" I warn in a hushed whisper. "I don't want Dad finding out yet" Boyd and Isaac got here first followed by Cora and Derek. The latter begged to talk to Dani so I went up to her room to get her and..she just wasn't there, she was gone. Derek glares at me. "She was in her room when I got home from school, she was upset and I left her alone. I just went up to get her for you and she's not there" I inform them quietly. The older Hale huffs angerily and pushes past me, going towards her room, Cora right behind him.

"Derek, she's not here" Cora tells him sounding worried.

"Do you know something?" I ask them as they share a look. Derek's eyes meet mine but he looks away again. "Hey, I asked you a question" I say to Derek, stepping towards him.

"Stop it" Cora warns me, getting between us.

"What do you know?" I ask, looking between the two.

"Nothing" Cora defends.

"Don't lie" I snap at her.

"Don't talk to her like that" Derek warns me.

"Then tell me what I want to know" I say. Neither Hale answers me. "Do you want me to get my Dad up here?" I threaten, worried for my sister. They share another look and Derek sighs.

"She must have taken off" he says.

"Why?" I ask, not missing a beat.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Why?" I ask, alot angrier this time.

"That's not important, we need to find her" I sigh, feeling tears well up in my arms. I look up at the older Hale.

"Can you just tell me what happened to my sister?" I ask. Derek sees my tears.

"We..we kissed" Derek tells me. "She ran out-"

"You WHAT?" I ask him, the anger coming back as I grab his henley and slam him into the wall.

"Stiles!" Cora says.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I ask him.

"Where would she go?" Derek asks, ignoring the question. I shove him again before letting him go.

"I don't know.."I say, running a hand through my hair. "Lydia's? Maybe Allison's?"

"I'll call them" Cora says, whipping her phone out.

..

"Anything?" I ask Cora as she puts her phone away.

"Where's Dani?" come Boyd's voice from the door, Isaac with him. Derek locks eyes with the younger Lahey.

"Where do you live?" Derek asks him. Isaac steps back a little at the question. "Do you live with your brother? Do you live with Camden?" Isaac nods a little warily. "I know where she is" Derek says, pushing past them and going down the stairs. She's with Camden. We all head for the front door.

"Stiles? Where's Dani? Where are you guys going?" Dad asks.

"We're meeting her at the library, we'll be home by curfew. Bye Dad!" I call out, closing the front down behind me, not giving him a chance to stop me.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

I wake up to rapid knocking and various voices. Then I hear yelling.

"What the hell?" I still feel hungover, I only got a couple hours sleep by the looks of things. I get out of bed and make my way to where all the noise is coming from.

"Where is she?" I hear Stiles ask.

"She's not here" Camden tells him. Are they talking about me? I turn the corner just in time to see Derek step forward and slam him into the door.

"Where is she?" Derek asks, voice alot deeper and demanding then Stiles'.

"She's not here" Camden draws out, voice a little fearful. All eyes snap to me when I step into their vision.

"Dani?!" Stiles runs to me and hugs me tightly. "Don't ever up and leave again okay?" I nod as he hugs me again. "We didn't know where you were, we..just don't do it again"

"Not here huh?" Derek says, shoving Camden back.

"I tried to get them to leave" Camden tells me.

"No..it's okay" I say. I stare at the worried faces of my friends, instantly feeling bad for worrying them like this.

"I think you should leave" Camden says, turning to them.

"No!" I say quickly. "I think I should go" I say, looking at Stiles' relieved face.

"You don't have to" Camden says.

"No..I should. I'm sorry for this" I say to Camden, leaving the room to grab my bag. I quickly make the bed as well. We all start to leave and Camden grabs my arm, stopping me. I jump a little again and turn to him.

"You don't have to listen to that guy" he says, talking about Derek.

"Thanks for picking me up Camden" I say, giving him a chaste hug before following the others out of the house. By the look on his face, he's suprised by the turn of events.

..

..

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) You'll be learning more about the scar on Dani's arm I keep mentioning very soon! Favourite, follow and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just letting you know, Cora doesn't remember telling her and Dani doesn't remember being told that Derek's girlfriend Kate Argent burned their family home down to get the insurance money and killed their family in the process. So as far as everyone's concerned, Cora and Derek are the only ones who actually know what happened.**

**Dani's p.o.v**

The car ride is silent..and awkward. Derek's driving and i'm in the passenger seat leaving Boyd, Cora, Stiles and Isaac squashed in the backseat. When we get back to my house they all get out quickly, sighing in relief when they can stretch their legs.

"We'll meet you inside Dani" Boyd says, going inside with Cora and Isaac.

"You coming?" Stiles asks. I glance at Derek and he's made no move to start the camaro again.

"I'll be in in a minute" I tell him. He nods, a little unsure but goes inside anyway. I can tell Derek wants to talk..more so queston me probably. "Yeah?" I ask him when he doesn't say anything.

"I didn't say anything" he points out.

"Well we're just sitting in silence so.." Derek doesn't answer. I sigh and wait.

"Why'd you take off?" he finally asks after a few long moments of awkward silence.

"I wanted to be alone" I tell him the truth.

"With Camden?" he asks a little defensively.

"No, he picked me up. I was walking and it was getting dark, he happened to drive past and offered me a place to stay" I inform him.

"Why didn't you just stay at home? You could have gotten hurt, someone could have grabbed you, Camden could have-"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Derek!" I snap. "I just wanted to be alone, you can't blame me for that"

"Well you put yourself in danger-"

"Why the hell do you care?!" he sighs in frustration, knowing exactly what i'm getting at.

"I wanted to kiss you, okay! But us, we could never be together! You're Cora's friend, you're 18-"

"Yeah i've heard these before" I snark. "Why did you come after me then? I'm trying to do what you said, i'm giving Camden another chance!"

"Why do you think I came after you?! You barely know him, I found out you could have been over there by yourself, I was worried!"

"Why?!"

"Because I care about you!"

"What?!" I cry out. "You can't tell me you like me after you just said we could never be together!"

"I know I shouldn't, but I do. But don't worry, you won't be seeing me unless i'm dropping Cora off here or at school" he tells me. I'm shocked by this new information. Did I really mess up things that much?

"What?! No!" I object. I care about Derek, i'm not just going to let him walk away.

"It's for the best" he argues. He sighs. "You should go inside, you have tutoring, i'll be round later to pick up Cora" he says, not meeting my eyes.

"Are you serious? We can't even try? We can't even be friends?" I ask in disbelief. He gives me a sad look and shakes his head. You know what? Fuck this. I jump out of my seat and into Derek's lap. I smash my lips into his before he can react. What's so bad about him that he's no good for me? In an instant his lips are moving over mine, his tounge slipping into my mouth. I quickly slip mine into his but still letting him dominant the kiss. Our lips are moulding together like this is exactly what he wanted, even if he won't admit it.

"No, Dani" Derek says againist my lips. He pulls me back. We just stare at each other, trying to catch our breath. "I-I don't want this" he says. The way he reacted to the kiss tells me otherwise. He opens his door and pulls me out with him. "Keep doing what you're doing with Camden. Go to Homecoming with him. Go out with him. But stop this, we will never be together" he says, sounding like an order. I feel angry tears start to fill my eyes. He doesn't get to tell me what to do. I ball my fist up at my side and swing, connecting with Derek's jaw.

"Fuck you Derek" I say, voice filled with tears. I storm into the house, making sure to wipe my eyes before going to find the others.

"You okay D?" Cora asks me when I come into the lounge. I force a smile.

"Yeah. Should we get started?"

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I decide to not go home, I decide to drive around until I have to pick up Cora. What the hell's going on? I like Dani, I really like her but I won't drag her down. She's so good, she tutors kids for free, she's smart, funny- anyway. Then there's me. I'm the reason my family is dead. I brought Kate into our home, I let her in, it's all my fault. I won't ruin Dani's life. She deserves to be with someone who can treat her right, be emotional open, that's something I can barely do. If that person happens to be Camden then..well, then they'll be together. Everyone around me gets hurt and I don't want Dani to get hurt..i've already failed that considering my jaw's on fire from her hooking me in the face. See? Just goes to show i'm no good for her. We're not even together and she's already cried because of me. I don't want to ruin the friendship that's blossumed between her and Cora either. Cora's all i've had since the fire and she's been quite reserved. She's barely put herself out there until now. She has friends, she's doing well at school..I won't ruin that for my baby sister. I pull over and run a hair through my hair in frustration.

"Shit" I say, punching the steering wheel, pain flaring up in my hand but I ignore it.

_Tuesday_

I spent the weekend at home, in my room. Lydia and Allison swung by to see how I was because I wasn't answering their texts to hang out and I didn't go to school on Thursday or Friday. I didn't go yesturday either. I convinced John I had a stomach virus. I didn't tell them, or anyone, what happened with Derek. I don't want people feeling sorry for me because I got rejected. I'm not a child, I can handle , fuck Derek. If he thinks he can do what he did then i'm done with him. Of course it's not that easy..it's going to take abit to get over him but I will. I'll keep doing this thing with Camden, maybe something good will come out of it? After what he did on Wednesday, he deserves another chance anyway. I'm a little nervous but excited to be back at school, it was getting boring at home. I didn't even tutor on Monday. I only have tutoring this Thursday and then that's it for the year. I'll still do tutoring next year, hell, maybe i'll even try but an assitant teacher at the school, who knows?

"It's good to see you back here" Cora says as she walks over to my locker.

"Good to be back" I say, giving her a smile. "What's new?" I ask her as I start rummaging through my locker for my English books.

"Not much. Well..Derek's been weird lately" she starts. I tense up and try to think about other things, I don't want to be rude and completely ignore her. "I don't know what it is..he's just not himself. Has he said anything to you? I mean, you guys are okay now right? After the kiss?" I sigh and turn to her. Derek obviously didn't tell her what happened. Well, it's not my place to say anything so I won't, he'll tell her when he's ready to talk about it.

"Yeah..we're fine. And no, he hasn't said anything to me" I tell her. The bell rings and I internally sigh in relief. I love talking to Cora but the last thing I want to talk about is Derek. "I better go, I have catching up to do" I tell her, waving as I walk away.

"Catch you later!" she calls out, walking away in the other direction. Just as i'm about to go into my English class, i'm pulled into a hug.

"You're back!" Scott says with a big grin. I chuckle.

"Yes Scotty, I am. Now come on, we need to get inside" he nods and follows me inside, sitting down next to me.

..

I decide to walk home again. I've spent the day with Cora, Allison and Lydia, feeling like a bitch for not hanging out with them lately. Lydia insisted she walk home with me. I didn't say no, she's one of my best friends.

"You been acting down today, what's up?" she asks me.

"Nothing, i'm fine" I assure her.

"I know when you're lying and you're definately lying" she chuckles a little.

"Seriously Lydz, i'm fine"

"Is it about Camden?" I shake my head. "Then it's Derek"

"No it's not" I say too quickly, a grin coming to her face when she knows she's got me.

"Come on, spill" she orders. I sigh.

"Dani!" Camden calls out. Lydia gives me a 'this isn't over look'. I don't think i've ever been more happy to see him before. "Hey Lydia" he says when he's caught up with us.

"Hey" she says. He turns back to me.

"It's been over a week" he says.

"It has" I realise.

"Well? Did I impress you? Can I take you to Homecoming?" he asks. Homecoming's on Friday. Then the school year is over. I'll be finished with school.

"Listen, Camden, I-" I don't really wanna go. Dancing around in a fancy dress isn't my thing. I was only going to go because Lydia and Allison were.

"Of course you can" Lydia butts in with a bright smile. Camden looks between us. Shit. I can't really say no now, can I?

"Sure" I say and he smiles at me.

"Good, i'm looking forward to it. I'll see you at school tomorrow" he says, leaning in to kiss me. I move so his lips touch my cheek. I'm still trying to get over Derek..it's not really fair to be kissing him right now. "See ya" he says, walking back to other way.

"Bye!" Lydia and I call out. As soon as he's out of sight, I turn around and smack Lydia's arm. "What?" she asks innocently.

"You knew I was going to say no"

"That's why I butted in, you're coming with Allison and I, end of" she smirks. I groan. "Now come on, we need to get back to your house so you can tell me what happened between you and Derek" I groan again, reluctantly following Lydia to my house.

..

Lydia just stares at me, working through everything I just told her about what happened with Derek.

"Did he like what he saw? You know, when you had no shirt on?" Lydia asks mischeviously. I give her a full stink eye.

"Lydia!" I exclaim. "How in the hell would I know? Would you please focus, help me figure out what to do?" I ask her.

"Fine, you're no fun" she waves. We're silent for a few minutes.

"Wait" she says. "Let me get this straight"

"What is it?" I ask her.

"So you had sex in his car?" she asks.

"No!" I object. "We kissed" I correct. "Where the hell did you get that from?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I had sex with Jackson in his car"

"Gross Lydz! Doesn't mean i'll do the same!" she just laughs at my reaction.

"You're such a prude" she chuckles. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Wait, have you had sex before?" she asks.

"Maybe I have"

"You have!" she accuses. "When? With who?" she asks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was awhile ago, I mostly did it to get back at my Uncle for calling me a dyke" I tell her.

"You're Uncle's an asshole" she says and I nod in agreement, hand rubbing over my scar. Lydia and Allison know all about what my Uncle Samuel did to me. Abused me. That's the reason i'm with the Stilinski's now. Stiles and John know too but we never talk about it. "Anyway.." she says awkwardly. "Forget about Derek, it's his loss"

"It's not that easy Lydz..remember how you were about Aiden?" Lydia dated a guy named Aiden before Jackson. He was her first love and she had her first everything with him, kiss, sex, everything.

"Not talking about him" she reminds me. I chuckle a little, she hates him after he dumped her and left the country. She literally kicked him in the balls with her high heels on when he thought it'd be funny to dump her in front of everyone in the cafeteria. It was funnier watching him fall to the floor in tears. He was an asshole anyway. "You've got Camden anyway"

"I don't 'have him'. We're going to Homecoming together, so what?"

"You know what happens after Homecoming, right?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah right" I brush off.

"You'll see" she says with a grin.

..

..

**Homecoming's coming up next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Do you guys want Camden out of the picture just yet? For Derek to see he's everything Dani wants? Will a fight breka out between Stiles and Derek, possibly Scott too, if they find out what happened when he went inside and they stayed in the car? Should Derek crash Homecoming? Let me know! Favourite, follow, review! Stay golden!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout out to Michelle for reviewing! Damn, I forgot I wanted to add this in, Homecoming is next chapter for sure! Enjoy this one!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

_Thursday_

I go to school with Stiles as usual. I'm tired and I just want to get this day over and done with so I can ho home, do my last tutoring session, then go to sleep. Of course i'm not going to make them do work, I actually wanted to take them out to the movies. I asked John for a little money and i've got a little of my own so why not? They've all worked so hard. Besides, it's Thursday, the threatres should be empty. I was even considering inviting Derek and Camden along..I mean they've dropped them off this whole time so I guess they kind of deserve it as well, right? And I don't want to outright ask Cora and Isaac to come right in front of them, that's sort of rude. I know Camden will probably come but Derek will probably say no anyway. Oh well, i'll extend a kind hand and see what happens.

..

That wasn't as bad as it could have been..I could have gotten detention? Oh wait. I did. Mr fucking Harris. I swear I was only 2 minutes late and he still gave me detention! It was Camden's fault anyway, he tried pulling me into the janitor's closet to make out! Argh! I had to remind him we aren't dating, we're going to Homecoming together and we'll see from there. He just smirked and walked away. I raced to class but I was late. I had to sit in his class for an hour listening to him ramble about school rules. Now i'm going to be late for tutoring because I have to walk home. I start powerwalking when I hear the rumble of a familiar camaro. I turn around and Derek pulls over beside me.

"I'll give you a ride" he offers, leaning over and opening the door for me.

"I'll walk" I say, turning back around. It hurts to see him, to have him be nice to me when I know he's only doing it because i'm friends with Cora. I hear him sigh in frustration.

"Boyd, Cora and Isaac are already at your house. I just dropped her off. Come on Dani, just get in" he says softly. It's my turn to sigh as I get in. It's like a 15-20 minute walk to my house from the school so i'd be super late..only reason I got in the car..only reason. Derek starts driving, a weird silence coming over us. "How come you're leaving school so late?" he asks.

"I had..I had detention" I tell him. I look over at him and he's grinning. "What's so funny?" I ask him.

"You're not the type of person to get detention" he says.

"Firstly, it wasn't my fault and secondly, you don't know what type of person I am" I say evenly.

"Who's fault was it then?" he asks, ignoring the second part of my comment.

"Uh.." I look over at him and his eyes are on the road. "Camden's" I say quietly. Then I see Derek tense up. We're quiet again. When we get to my house, the three are there as Derek said and Camden's waiting with Isaac. "Thanks" I say, getting out. Derek throws the camaro in reverse. "Wait" I say. Derek stops and looks up at me. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come out with us? I'm taking the kids to the movies and I wanted to invite you and Camden as a thanks for dropping them off..you should come" I say. Derek eyes me for a second before parking in my driveway. A huge smile fights it's way to my face. One Camden doesn't miss.

..

We all sit in the threatre and the movie starts. Derek comes in and takes his seat next to his sister. He gets my attention and throws me something. I see him give Cora something too. I look down at the skittles in my hand. I love skittles!

"Thank you" I mouth to Derek, the two of us sharing a smile. I see Cora hug her brother. He must have gotten her something really good to get that reaction from her.

"Can I talk to you?" Camden asks, already pulling me out of my seat. I nod and put my phone and everything down, following him out, his hand already wrapped around my arm. Derek and Scott gives me a worried look but I just nod. "What are you doing?" Camden asks once he's pulled me into the empty men's toilets.

"What do you mean?" I ask, yanking my arm out of his grip.

"You and Derek" he says. "Don't think I don't see you flirting with him all the time"

"Firstly, me and you aren't together so it doesn't matter and secondly, there's nothing going on between me and Derek" I tell him, not liking how he's starting to raise his voice.

"We will be after Homecoming though" Camden says, stepping closer to me, his voice turning soft.

"What? Why?" I ask, backing up until my back hits the sinks. His hands come to either side of me, he leans in, his breath hitting my neck.

"You know what happens after Homecoming, right?" he asks seductively. I shake my head.

"Camden, no-" i'm cut off when he pushes his lips to mine, running his tounge along my bottom lip. I pull him back, catching my breath. "I-I don't want to do this" I say, starting to feel uncomfortable with how empty the bathroom is and how i'm cornered by Camden. He's actually starting to scare me.

"Because of Derek?" he asks as I manage to get out from between him and the sinks.

"No"

"Then why!?" he yells at me.

"Because I don't like you!" I yell back. He shoves me back into the sinks.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

Scott and I decided to follow them. Camden looked angry and I don't like the way he was dragging Dani away.

"Then why?!" we here Camden yell from the bathrooms.

"Because I don't like you!" Scott and I walk in just in time to see Camden shove Dani. Before either of us can grab Camden, Dani swings and punches him straight in the nose. Scott and I go wide-eyed in suprise.

"Get her out of here, get her back to Stiles" Scott tells me, going over to Camden. I nod and make my way over to Dani. Camden's holding his nose as blood pours from the probably broken nose.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me!" she yells at Camden as I grab her. "Let me go!" she yells, trying to get at him. She's got some fight, i'll give her that.

"Dani, come on" I say, trying to pull her out of the bathroom. She yells curse words at Camden..who knew she had such a colourful vocabulary? "Dani" I say, trying to move her without forcing her. She manages to kick out and hit Camden right in the face. Okay, alot of fight.

"Dani, go, I have to call the police" Scott tells her. She let's me pull her away once she hears that..that means John will be coming here and she needs to be gone not here trying to kill the kid. When we get out she starts breathing heavily. "Dani?" I ask as tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I-I can't breath" she says, clutching her chest. "Get me-get me out of here" she says. I put her arm over my shoulders and help her walk out. It's dark outside now and the air is chilly. She leans towards the camaro and I open the door for her. She gets in, her breath still coming out short.

"Dani, are you sure you're okay?" I ask her. She nods.

"Just-just drive" she says. I go to my side and turn the camaro over, swinging out of the threatre and driving away.

..

"Wait, wait, stop" she says. I pull over and she gets out and sits down on the grass by what looks like a run-down wharf.

"Dani?" I ask her, knealing down beside her.

"I'm-i'm okay" she assures, breathing still erratic, her face starting to pale.

"What's happening to you?" I ask, concern in my voice.

"Panic a-attack" she tells me.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"Just let me get-get through it" she says. I take her hand and put it to my chest. She looks at me in suprise.

"Come on, match your breathing with mine" I encourage. I'm not going to sit here and let her go through something like this on her own. She nods and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to concerntrate. I try and keep my breathing as even as possible but i'm really worried about her. It takes about 5 minutes for her breathing to settle. I bring her hand away from my chest but I don't let it go. "Are you okay?" she nods, opening her eyes.

"Sorry" she says, the colour returning to her face.

"It's okay" I say. Her phone starts to ring and she pulls it out and answers it.

"Hello?" she says quietly. "I'm fine" I can't hear what the other person is saying. "Don't tell Stiles. Good. I'll be back later" she says before hanging up. "That was Scott" she tells me. "Camden's just been picked up by John..he's being arrested"

"Good" I say before I can stop myself. Dani looks up at me. "We saw what he did to you Dani. He shouldn't get away with that"

"I broke his nose" she points out.

"In self-defense" I shoot back.

"He said he wouldn't tell Stiles but I have a feeling he's going to find out, his Dad being the one that arrested him" she sighs.

"I should get you home" I say, moving to stand. Dani grabs my arm.

"No..can we please just stay out here for abit more? I just..I don't want to face John and Stiles yet"

"Okay" I say, sitting back down.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

Derek and I sit in silence for awhile. I still can't believe Camden shoved me. I thought he had changed, I thought he was different..I was wrong.

"You have a wicked right hook" Derek says, making me smile. He knew first hand.

"I don't know what happened, he pushed me and I just saw red. I swung. I promisd myself a long time ago that i'd never let someone hurt me again" I say, rubbing my hand over my scar. My eyes widen when Derek turns to me. I didn't mean to let that slip. I feel Derek's hand come over mine on my scar and he pulls it away, probably seeing it for the first time as it's usually hidden by the angle of my arm.

"Who hurt you Dani?" he asks softly. I feel tears come to my eyes.

"My..my Uncle" I tell him. I can tell he's shocked, he probably thought I meant some fight or maybe another guy but not my own flesh and blood. "I used to live with him before I lived with Stiles" most of Beacon Hills know my story of how my parents died, just like everyone knows Cora's and Derek's story of how their family died in a fire.

"You don't have to tell me, i'm sorry" he says. I shake my head.

"I really need to get this out" I say. He nods. I trust Derek, we may have a shaky realtionship but I do trust him. "I only stayed for 6 months because he was a drunk. I tried to run one night and-and he caught me. We yelled and swore at each other and he got mad. He broke his bottle and stabbed me in the arm" I say quietly, dropping my head as tears start to fall. I feel Derek start to caress the scar.

"Is that why you fought back tonight?" he asks me softly. I nod.

"I never wanna be helpless like I was that night" I tell him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him" he says. I look up at him.

"You couldn't have known" I say.

"Dani..I don't want us to be like this" he says. "I was wrong to say we couldn't be friends-"

"Don't feel sorry for me Derek" I interrupt, shaking my head. "I have Lydia and Allison to lean on"

"I'm not saying it because I feel sorry for you..i'm saying it because..I miss you" he admits. "I didn't realise how much until I saw you crying and heaving" he tells me. I chuckle a little.

"That must have been a pretty sight" I joke.

"Something like that" he teases. "I'm sorry for how things have been between us. I want to be there for you when you're upset or when you just want someone to talk to..so friends?" he asks.

"Friends" I agree with a smile, leaning into his shoulder.

..

When I realise it's almost 9, I jump up.

"We should go, it's getting late" I say. Derek stands up as well, nodding.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asks. I nod with a smile.

"Thanks for being there for me Derek..I missed you too" I say. I look out over at the wharf and something catches my eye. I can hear quiet whining.

"Where are you going?" Derek asks when I start walking over to it.

"There's something over here" I say, walking onto the wharf, being careful to miss the broken planks.

"Dani, be careful" Derek says. I nod. I peek over the edge and there's a stray cat in the water, trying to grasp the wharf poles and get out of the water.

"Derek, I need your help" I call back. I hear him coming over to me. "Look" I say, pointing down to the shivering stray once he's over. "Hold my arm and i'll reach down and pull him out" I say.

"No, you could fall in, i'll grab him" Derek says.

"I can't hold you Derek" I say, rolling my eyes. "Now hurry up, he's shivering"

"Fine" Derek says, grabbing my arm. I lean down as much as I can but I still can't reach him. The stray looks up at me with wide eyes. I need to get him out.

"I need a little more Derek" I say. I feel him move and I lean in a little more. I sigh in relief when I can lift the cat out of the water and onto the wharf. The cat immediantly starts smooching me. I chuckle. "You're welcome little guy" I say. The cat jumps on Derek, shaking it's wet fur before taking off. I try to move to avoid it's wet spray but I forget i'm right on the edge of the wharf. I tumble back and fall into the water.

"Dani!" I hear Derek yell. I hear him jump in after me and his arm come around me as he pulls me up. Okay..so i'm not the STRONGEST swimmer but you can't blame me for almost drowning, I almost had a heartattack falling off of that wharf! It's like a scene from Baywatch or something, the hottie pulling the drowning idiot out of the water. "Dani, can you hear me?" Derek asks. I cough up a little water but nod my head. "Jesus, don't scare me like that" he breathes out. I find myself laughing as I shiver because of the freezing cold water.

"How in the hell did I manage that?" I ask, still laughing. I see Derek's worried face drops as I speak, a little smile coming to his face as well.

"Because you're a selfless idiot" he says, his hot breath fanning over me as he laughs. Only then do I notice how close we are. He's practically laying on top of me, too lost in his worry to realise he's pressed up againist me. My eyes dart down to his lips again, just like back at the loft. Back when he didn't like it..I decide againist kissing him again. So you can imagine my suprise when his lips mould over mine anyway. It doesn't take long for me to kiss him back but as quick as the kiss started, it stops. Derek leans his forehead on mine. "Sorry.." he says.

"It's okay" I whisper, smiling up at him.

"Let's get you home" he says, getting up and holding his hand out to me. I take it and we walk back to the camaro. He reaches into the backseat for his leather jacket and passes it to me. "Put this on" he says softly and I do. He turns back in his seat, driving towards my house.

..

..

**Wanted to put this chaper in :) So obviously Dani won't be going to Homecoming with Camden. But she will still be going! Derek's done with pushing Dani away when he knows he has feelings for her so he decided to take the chance and kiss her :3 Favourite, follow and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Homecoming time! Shout out to Guest for reviewing! Damn, I already had this one written up :/ I'll put in some Derek p.o.v next chapter!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

_Friday_

I go to school with Stiles as usual. I didn't get much sleep after last night..weither it was because of the fight or the kiss, well..we will never know.

"You okay? You look tired" Stiles says. Of course when I finally did get home, John and Stiles both knew what happened with were both so worried, both fussing over me so much that I broke down in tears. It was a very long night.

"I'm fine Stiles" I give him a small smile despite Stiles' accuracy to point out that I am in fact tired.

"He won't be at shool today and he won't be at Homecoming either" Stiles tells me. I nod. We pull up outside school and Stiles turns to me. "You don't have to be here, it's the last day-"

"I'm fine Stiles, I promise" I stop him. "Besides, all my teachers would go crazy if I didn't say goodbye" I tease. He smiles and we both get out. We begin walking towards the school when a black camaro catches my eye. "Take my bag Stiles, i'll meet you in class" I say, taking it off and handing it to him. He follows my train of sight and sees Derek.

"Okay" he says. As far as Stiles and John are concerned, Derek got me out of there and brought me home so you could say they like the older Hale..you could say that. I walk towards the camaro and Derek sees me, giving me a smile. He leans over and opens the passenger door for me like he did yesturday. I get it and close it behind me.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey" I say back.

"How are you feeling today?" he asks.

"Better, thanks to you" I say. I blush realising how that sounded. "I-I didn't mean that, I meant with Camden-" I quickly ramble.

"It's okay, I know what you meant" Derek says with a light chuckle that makes my heart skip a beat. I've got it bad..oh god. "Homecoming's tonight" he says after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, it is"

"Are you going?" he asks.

"Well..my date kinda fell through so probably not" I chuckle a little.

"Do you still want to go?" he asks somewhat nervously.

"Are you asking me out Hale?" I tease, seeing a blush creeping up his neck.

"Maybe I am" he grins. What's gotten into him? I thought we couldn't be friends then we were. I thought we couldn't date but here he is, asking me out? "I was thinking about how I pushed you away, towards Camden..I thought maybe I need to stop pushing" he admits.

"You should stop pushing" I agree. So Derek's finally gotten over his whole 'i'm no good for you' thing. Good. I want him to stop pushing..maybe a little pulling-

"Bell's gone" Derek says, snapping me out of my thoughts. He leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Bye Derek" I say, getting out.

"Bye Dani" he says, pulling out of the carpark. I can't help the skip in my step as I make my way to class. Screw what happened with Camden last night. I'm not going to let that ruin my good mood. Derek's decided to give us a chance and that's all that matters.

..

I stand in front of my full length mirror looking at myself. Lydia's getting ready with me because she's going with Stiles as friends. Allison's meeting us there, she's going with Scott. I'm wearing a short red dress with a sweetheart neckline. It's one of Lydia's. It's tight and comes to mid-thigh. I was about iffy about it but Lydia didn't really give me a choice. I have to admit, it does make my butt look really good. Lydia paired the dress with a pair of black wedges, also her's. My hair is straightened and falls down my back to just above my lower back. I've got smokey brown eyeshadow, mascara and lipgloss on. All Lydia's work. Then there's Lydia, she's..lets not talk about it. She's looks amazing, as usual. I hear a knock at the door and go downstairs to answer it. John's not home and Stiles' is still getting ready so i'm on door detail. I open the door and my mouth drops open at the person in front of me.

"You look beautiful" Derek says.

"Me? What about you?" I say, making the tips of his ears turn red. He's wearing a suit, one that fits him very, VERY nicely. His tie is red, matching my dress. "Come in" I say. He steps in, eyes scanning around the house.

"Just me, Stiles and Lydia here" I tell him.

"Where'd you go.." Lydia trails off when she walks down the stairs to see me with Derek. Her eyes flicker between us. "You didn't tell me you had a date" she says, giving me a knowing smirk.

"Well..I do. Lydia this is Derek, Derek this is Lydia" I say, I don't think they've had a poper greeting before. They shake hands.

"I'm going to go get Stiles" Lydia says, winking at me before going back upstairs. I blush a little before turning back to Derek.

"I got this for you" he says, pulling out a single red rose. Derek Hale is romantic?

"Thanks" I say as he hands it over. I smell it and smile. When I look back up, Derek's closer then before. I take another step forward, closing the distance between us. Our noses are almost touching, our breath mixing. Lips an inch apart, just gotta lean in-

"Derek?!" come Stiles' voice from the top of the stairs. We jump away from each other. "Um..what are you doing here?" he asks, Lydia trailing behind him, mouthing a 'sorry' for interrupting us.

"Stiles..Derek's my date" I tell him, wincing for his reaction.

"D-Date?" he asks, eyes flickering accussingly between us.

"Yes" I confirm. I see Stiles suck in a deep breath, ready to give some sort of speech.

"We should go!" Lydia says from behind me. I sigh in relief when Stiles agrees after checking his watch to see we're going to be late. I feel Derek's hand slip into mine and I give him a smile.

..

I have my arms around Derek's neck, head rested on his shoulders. His arms are wrapped around me, we're moving to the beat of some pop song. Our bodies touch occasionally, an accidental grind or two. I don't care about the dancing, I care about being close to Derek. The song comes to an end. A slow, very slow song comes on and everyone cheers. I groan into Derek.

"What?" he asks pulling me back.

"It's a slow dance, I hate slow dances" I say. He lets me go and holds his hand out to me. I take it and he starts to lead me outside. Once we're outside, we start walking at a normal pace, stars twinkling above us, the moon glowing a wonderful white in it's full phase.

"I don't like them either" he says. We walk, hand in hand, outside the school perimeter.

"I like it better out here" I say when the hall comes into view again. Derek nods in agreement and we decide to sit down. I let Derek pull me into his lap, like he did awhile back at his loft. "Can we just stay out here?" I ask him.

"I thought you wanted to go to Homecoming?" he asks, a little suprised.

"Allison and Lydia forced me to come..I just wanted to spend some time with you" I admit, a blush creeping into my cheeks. "We'll go back in towards the end" Derek smiles softly before softly peaking my lips.

..

When they say it's the last song of the night, Derek and I decide to go inside. We don't sway to the music. We just hold each other.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about us" I say.

"So am I" he still has the perfect soft smile on his face. "Things have been hard..I didn't want you to get dragged into it or get hurt" he explains.

"I know..and when you're ready to talk about it..i'll be here" I say.

"It's a long story..you might not look at me the same after I tell you" he says, sounding a little nervous.

"The past is in the past Derek" I say softly. "I promise i'll be here afterwards" he looks me in the eye and I start to lean in.. We're interrupted by the lights turning back on. We walk to side off to the side, this is when they declare Homecoming Queen and King.

"Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski!" our princepal calls out. I jump, cheering for my brother and best friend. Derek claps with me. I watch as they recieve their crowns. My mouth drops open when Lydia pulls Stiles to her and kisses him. I knew her and Jackson havent been a thing for awhile but..wow. I did not expect that. As the dance comes to an end, Derek and I are walking towards his car. I turn around to see Lydia and Stiles. They catch up to us and I give Stiles a thumbs up. I know he's been crushing after her for ages but I didn't know she felt the same way.

"I'm going to drive Lydia home" Stiles tells me, the two hand in hand. I nod then remember what Lydia said.

_You know what happens after Homecoming, right?_

I give them a pointed look.

"Oh! N-no..none of that" Stiles stutters, catching on. Lydia blushes.

"Be home in 20 minutes" I say. He nods and starts leading Lydia towards his jeep. "Congrates you two!" I call out after them. Lydia throws her first up in victory at the same time Stiles does..they were so meant for each other. How could I not see it before?

"I should probably get you home too" Derek says.

..

"Are you sure about this?" Derek whispers as we sneak up to my room. No, not in _that_ way. I just want to be around him a little more.

"John won't be home until tomorrow morning. You just have to get out by then" I tell him. When we reach my room, we sit down on my bed. We stay up and talk. We hear Stiles come home but he goes straight to bed. Derek decided to tell me what happened to his family..with the fire..with Kate Argent. I place a comforting hand on his arm. I assure him i'll still be here and to prove it..I tell him what happened to my parents. He wraps his arms around me as I begin to cry. I miss them so much. Sometime during the night, we fall asleep like that.

..

..

**Alot to take in this chapter! Neither couple are an 'offical couple' just yet :) Favourite, follow, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Get to see some protective Shrieff and Stiles this chapter! Will be putting some Derek p.o.v in here for you Guest!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I hear knocking on my bedroom door.

"No, i'm sleeping" I mumble, pulling the blanket back over my bed and cuddling into Derek. What.. My eyes snap open and Derek's eyes peel open as he wakes up. I give him an embarassed smile as I realise i've got my arms around him.

"You can't just sleep all day" John says, walking in. I tense up and I see Derek does the same thing. We should have thought this through. "Dani?" he asks. I screw my face up, getting ready for the yelling. I slowly pull the blanket off revealing both me and Derek. I see many emotions wash over the Shrieff's face. Before I can process what's happening, John is pulling Derek out of my bed.

"John!" I yell. Derek shakes his head at me.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" John asks angerily, pushing Derek up againist the wall.

"What's going on?" Stiles asks sleepily, walking towards my room. He stops when he takes in the scene around him. "What is he doing here?" Stiles asks, walking over to me.

"Look, it's not what you think-" I try.

"I don't want to hear it. Get out" John says, the last part aimed at Derek.

"John?" I say, why is he acting like this? John holds his hand up at me, he really doesn't want to hear it.

"I'll go" Derek says. I give him a pained look, none of that was supposed to happen. "It's okay" he says to me. He walks away, letting himself out. Both males turn to me.

"Don't" I say, going towards the bathroom. I close the door and close the lid of the toilet, sitting down on it. I can hear Stiles and John talking, rather angerily, about Derek and I. We weren't doing anything wrong. I understand they're just being protective though but I still have the right to be pissed off. Derek was really good to me last night and he just got thrown out. What a great start to my holiday and our possible relationship. Someone knocks on the bathroom door. "Go away" I say.

"I want to talk to you at the dining table" John says before leaving the room. I sigh. I think about just staying in here until they leave for work or whatever but this family's done alot for me..I should talk to John. I get up and unlock the door. I throw on a jumper and head downstairs. I see John waiting at the table, Stiles nowhere in sight. Damn. This must be serious. "Take a seat" John says. I pull out a chair opposite him and sit down, playing with my thumbs. John takes a deep, calming breath. "Why was he in your bed?" John asks.

"He took me to Homecoming last night-" I start.

"Derek was your date to Homecoming?" he asks. I nod. "Why didn't I know about this?" he asks.

"Stiles knew. He asked me last minute and after what happened with Camden, I had noone to go with. Allison and Lydia really wanted me to come so when he asked, I said yes" I tell him. John nods.

"And this morning?"

"I invited him inside last night. Nothing happened, we stayed up and talked, that's all" I tell him.

"I have trouble believing that when firstly, you snuck him in here and told noone he was here, and secondly, I found you wrapped around him in your bed" John says, voice getting a little louder.

"I don't know what happened but I promise you, it's not what it looks like" I say, trying to keep my temper under control as well. Derek and I are trying..we're not in a relationship but hopefully we will be. If this is how they act now, I wonder how they'll act if we get togther.

"You're a good kid Dani and I trust you" John says. I let out a sigh of relief. "But I want you to stay away from him" he adds.

"You're kidding, right?" I ask with a slight scoff.

"No, i'm not. You may be 18 but if you live in this house, you abide by my rules"

"John, you're overreacting" I try.

"Did you know he has a criminal record?" John asks. "I didn't think so" he says before I can even answer..okay, no, I didn't know that.

"That's not my business" I say. "Or your's"

"He's been in bar fights-" John starts.

"Enough!" I snap. "I like Derek and I know he would never hurt me. You should also know that we're trying to make things work between us so we can be in a proper relationship" I stand up. "I hope you and Stiles come to your senses by the time that happens" I say, jogging up to my room. I pull my phone out and call Lydia.

_"Hey D!"_ she says happily.

_"Hey Lydz. Listen, can I come and stay with you for abit? I'll explain when I get there" _I say with a sigh.

_"Of course you can, are you okay?"_ she asks in concern.

_"I'm fine, I just need some time away from John and Stiles"_

_"Okay, I understand, i'll see you soon"_

_"Thanks so much for this Lydz, bye"_ I say honestly, she's such a good friend.

_"Bye"_

I put my phone in my pocket and grab my wallet and keys. I walk back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" John asks.

"I'm going to stay at Lydia's" I say, grabbing the door handle.

"Lydia's? Not Derek's?"

"Yes Lydia's, I think i'm above sleeping with Derek to piss you off" I say angerily, walking out the door. What the hell is his problem? He barely knows Derek? I force myself to calm down as I get into my car, peeling out of the driveway and towards Lydia's house.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I walk into the loft and slam the door closed.

"What the fuck!?" Cora yells, running down the stairs. "Derek? Where have you been?" she asks with a yawn, realising it's me and not an inturder.

"Out" I say simply, walking over to my room.

"Out where?" she asks, walking over to me.

"Somewhere" I say.

"All night?"

"Yes"

"Out all night somewhere where?"

"Enough Cora!" I snap. I don't want to talk about what happened. She stops and I go into my room, shutting the door. I should have thought about it. Obviously we'd fall asleep. And of course John would come home. School's finished so obviously Stiles would be there too. Now she's probably in trouble. I wanted her to stay back when John grabbed me because I didn't want her to get into anymore trouble and I didn't want anybody putting their hands on her either, even if it was just to grab her. I don't ever want to see her upset like she was that night with Camden. But I also don't want to mess up the family dynamics in their house either. Dani's had it hard when it comes to family..I don't want to ruin how good things are going for her now. I hope she isn't mad at me. I've been doing alot of thinking and I want to start a relationship with her, I just don't want to rush it. We haven't really talked about it either, not properly anyway. I decide to check on her. I pull out my phone and ring her.

_"Hey Derek" _Dani picks up. She sounds a little upset, her voice not holding it's usual level of happiness.

_"Hey Dani..you okay?" _I ask her.

_"I'm doing fine, i'm staying at Lydia's for abit"_ she tells me.

_"They kicked you out?" _I ask, anger creeping into my voice.

_"No, no, of course not. I just didn't want to be there for the time being. John wasn't very happy with what he saw"_

_"I'm really sorry that happened. I should have just gone home"_

_"Don't blame yourself Derek. I really enjoyed last night. They're just protective..okay, really protective of me. They'll warm up to it"_

_"I want this, I want to be with you but I don't want to ruin your home situation" _I tell her.

_"You're not. They'll get over it. I promise. I don't want to give us up"_

_"Neither do I"_ I admit.

_"Good" _I can hear the smile in her voice and it makes me feel better that I put it there. _"Lydia and I are going to hit the club tonight, have a few drinks. You should come, I could use the company"_ she says. I smile to myself like an idiot.

_"I'll be there" _I say.

_"Okay, I better go. I'll see you later D"_ she says.

_"Bye Dani"_ I say, hanging up. D? I don't hate the nickname..I kinda like it. I feel alot better after talking to Dani, knowing she's okay and she's not mad at me. I hear Cora knock on my door.

"Come in" I call out. Cora opens the door and walks in.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine, I sorry I snapped at you before" I say.

"It's okay if you tell me why you got so worked up" Cora says, walking in and planting her butt on my desk, crossing her legs and looking over at me expectantly. I scoff at her actions. "I'm waiting" she says with a grin.

"Fine" I say, rolling my eyes. "I took Dani to Homecoming" I tell her. She stays silent for a few seconds before laughing.

"You went to Homecoming? I didn't even go!" she giggles. She calms down after a few minutes. "Go on" she urges. I glare at her.

"Then I went back to her house and stayed the night-"

"Okay, okay, okay! Stop right there!" Cora says, holding her hands over her ears.

"I didn't sleep with her" I ground out, smacking her hands away from her ears.

"Obviously, Sourwolf" she says. "Okay then, proceed" I sigh. Why did I agree to this?

"I swear all we did was talk. I was supposed to leave before John or Stiles woke up"

"I'm guessing that didn't happen?" Cora asks. I nod. "What happened?"

"He shoved me againist a wall. Him and Stiles yelled a little then I left" I shrug.

"Are you okay? Is Dani okay?" Cora asks. People think Cora's a hard-ass but she so isn't.

"I'm fine and I just got off the phone with her. She's staying with Lydia for awhile" I tell her.

"So..are you two like a couple or something now?" Cora asks.

"I don't know, I mean I think so but i'm not sure" I say, remembering her staying she didn't want to give us up.

"You should probably sort that out then" Cora teases.

"Yeah..I should" I say. "I'm seeing her again tonight" I see Cora cringe. "Jesus Cora! Not like that! She's going to the club with Lydia" Cora chuckles a little.

"Well, you might want to sort that out fast, she's a pretty girl" Cora says, jumping off my desk.

"What does that mean?" I ask her in confusion.

"Have you been to that club?" Cora asks, like whatever the hell she's talking about is obvious. Wait..

"Have you?" I ask accussingly.

"We're talking about you, not me" Cora says.

"So you have" I say.

"What i'm trying to say is, she's a pretty girl and those places are filled with lots of guys..so.." Cora says.

"Oh.." I say, realising what she's saying. If I don't sort out weither me and Dani are together then someone at the club might try and 'hook-up' her. Nope. Not happening.

"I'm not waiting up" she says, walking out of the room.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

"Are you sure this isn't too..you know.." I say, looking at myself in Lydia's mirror.

"Are you saying my clothes are slutty?" Lydia says in mock hurt.

"Anyone remotely shorter than me can see up my dress" I say, pulling it down so it comes to 3/4 thigh. "And now they can't" I say with a smile.

"So..what'd Derek have to say?" Lydia asks, I still hadn't informed her.

"He was making sure I was okay after what happened this morning" I tell her, putting on some mascara.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asks, making me stop. I nod.

"I'm okay" I say. Lydia continues to stare at me. "Okay, I had a little fight with John before I left" I say, going back to my mascara.

"Are you sure you want to come out? I can take you to Derek's?" Lydia asks.

"It's okay, I invited Derek out with us" I smile.

"Sneaky" Lydia winks. "So, you guys getting serious now?" Lydia asks, coming beside me to share the mirror and put on some light make-up.

"I don't know..I mean I told him I don't want to give up what we have but i'm not sure" I tell her. "I don't know if he's ready to be in a relationship with me"

"Make sure you sort it out tonight then. Show him he's your's" Lydia says with a mischevious grin.

"I don't even want to know what you mean because you're unoffically dating Stiles"

"I mean, go to the club, find him, grab him and-"

"Don't want to know!" I cut in. She grins and we both finish getting ready in silence.

..

..

**Hope you liked the Derek p.o.v, I wanted to make Derek and Cora closer than they are in the programme, I like their relationship :) Clubing next chapter! Those ones are always fun to write ;) What should happen? Let me know! Favourite, follow and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! Lots of readers following and favouriting this fic! Thanks so much :)**

**Dani's p.o.v**

The club is absolutely PACKED. Like 3 people just accidently grinded on me trying to walk past. I look to Lydia and she's eyeing up the bar.

"Why'd you want to come all the way out here for a drink?" I ask her as we sit down on the only available bar stools. She's sort of with Stiles so..

"I didn't just come here for a drink" she smirks at me, taking a sip from her martini. I raise an eyebrow at her. She motions in front of us. I spin around in my seat to see Stiles. I groan.

"Lydia!" I say, throwing my hands up.

"It's okay, i'm not going to say anything to Dad if you won't" Stiles says. I eye him for a second before breaking.

"Argh. Fine. You're forgiven" I say. He smiles and gives me a quick hug. I can't stay mad at him.

"Come on, lets go dance" Lydia says, pulling Stiles and I up. We follow her and she soon grabs Stiles so I start to back away..i'm not sticking around for that. I bump into someone.

"Sorry" I say, turning around to see a guy maybe a year or two older than me.

"It's okay. Do you wanna dance?" he asks.

"I'm actually waiting for someone" I say.

"Come on, just while you wait?" he asks. I glance around nervously, hoping Derek will appear but he doesn't.

"Fine. 1 dance and don't try anything" I say, feeling really expose in Lydia's tight, red, strapless cocktail dress.

"Whatever you want" he says. It's awkward at first but it doesn't take long for us to move to the music. I'm making sure to keep a safe distance between us. Then I feel his hands come over my ass, pulling me towards him.

"Dude" I warn, pulling back.

"What?" he asks innocently. I glare at him. "You're not here with anyone, whats wrong?" he asks.

"She is here with someone" I sigh in relief at the voice behind me. The guy's eyes dart behind me and I see him shrink a little in fear. I turn around to see Derek. "Well. Run along" he tells the guy. The guy nods and goes back over to his friends. "You okay?" he asks me. I lean up and kiss him.

"I'm fine now" I smile. Derek grins and pulls me further into the crowd of people. I giggle when his hands come around my waist, pulling me close. Being close to Derek gives me a much differet feeling than being close to that other guy did. We start to move to the music, mostly our hips.

"Dani!" I hear Stiles call out. I sigh, he didn't know Derek would be here. I turn to see Lydia dragging him back to her, smashing their lips together. Mine and Derek's eyes widen. Lydia gives me the thumbs up and I give her a thankful nod.

"How'd Stiles even get in here?" Derek asks as we return to dancing. That's true..he's only 17. What am I talking about, he's Stiles? He's a criminal mastermind!

"He's my brother and the Shrieff's son" I smirk. Derek chuckles, he gets it. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he asks.

"What..what are we? Are we together? I just don't want to push you to-" i'm cut off when Derek presses his lips to mine. I smile againist his lips.

"We're together" Derek says againist my lips, smiling as well. I push my lips back to his, kissing him with a much passion as I can. I feel his tounge tease my bottom lip and I open my mouth, letting it in. I moan into his mouth when our tounges battle for dominance. We pull back for breath, leaning our foreheads together. I know i'm grinning like an idiot but it's okay because he is too. I hear clapping and I turn to see Lydia. Stiles is standing beside her with a scowl but I don't care. If he tells John I was with Derek he'll have to tell him he snuck into a club with a fake ID. We'll see who gets in more trouble. I motion for them to go back to what they were doing so we can get back to what we were doing. "Will Stiles tell John?" Derek asks.

"I don't think so" I tell him. We dance for abit more. "Wanna get a drink?" I ask him. He nods and we go over to the bar.

"What do you drink?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow. He chuckles. "2 bourbons thanks" he says to the bartender. I give him a smile. They're placed in front of us with little straws. I take mine out and down the glass. Derek watches me then does the same. "Same again?" he asks me. I give him a mischevious grin and a nod. "Same again, no straw this time" he says to the bartender. The bartender looks between us and chuckles.

"You two keep going like this, you're going to feel real good tomorrow morning" he teases. I grin at the bartender.

"Let's see if Eyebrows here can keep up" I say, motioning to Derek. "Line them up" I say to the bartender. He shakes his head again and whole heartedly laughs as he pours us a line of 4 shots each. I notice he doesn't bother to serve the other customers.

"What? You think i'm going to miss this?" he says. Me and Derek chuckle. "Ready? Go!" He says. I pick up the first, taking it easily. Then the second. When I get to the third, a shiver comes over me. I pick up the fourth and finish it with a sour look. I look over and Derek's finished. "I really thought you had him short stuff" the bartender says. I chuckle at the nickname. He moves to actually do his job.

"Hey, what's your name?" Derek asks him.

"Ethan. Don't worry about me hitting on your girlfriend dude, i'm gay" he says teasingly. Derek laughs a little. "It's her that should worry" I laugh at this, Derek going a little red.

"Derek" he says, holding out his hand. The two shake hands. "This is Dani" he shakes my hand.

"My boyfriend's name is Danny" he says. Wait..

"Danny Mahealani?" I ask.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Dude, I just graduated with him!" I say with a smile. "Tell him Dani Stilinski says to keep in contact or i'll kill him"

"I'll do that" Ethan chuckles. "I better get to work, it was nice meeting you Dani and Derek" he says. He walks away with a smile.

"He's nice" Derek says.

"I didn't know Danny's boyfriend was older, naughty Mahealani" I chuckle. Derek and I sit at the bar for awhile, talking and making jokes, Ethan even comes over for a little and joins in before leaving again when people start getting impaitent.

"I'm heading off" Lydia says, walking over to me, Stiles' gone. "He just left" she looks between Derek and I. "Why don't you drop her off a little later? Spare key's under the pot plant on the back step and Mum won't be home" Lydia says to Derek. He looks to me for permission and I look to Lydia for permission. "I'm leaving, you to are staying here" she says, making me smile. "Have fun, i'll see you later and make sure you cover up!" she says with a wink before leaving. I feel my cheeks flame. Derek chuckles and pulls me into his lap.

"Another drink?" he asks me. I nod, leaning up and kissing him again. I actually really enjoy myself, i'm not a big fan of clubbing but if Derek's with me, my mind can be changed.

..

"Whoa" I say, trying to make my way to Lydia's back steps. Derek catches me before I fall. I might be able to drink alot but it doesn't mean I can always handle it. I'm not drunk drunk like I was with Cora but i'm not sober.

"Here" he says, reaching under the plant and unlocking the door. He's not sober either but I don't think he's as bad as I am. Then he trips walking up the stairs..okay maybe he is. I point out Lydia's room. He helps me walk in and takes me over to her bed. She's not in here, must be downstairs or something. I trip and fall onto her bed on my back. In my frenzy, I managed to grab Derek and pull him down with me. He makes a suprised sound when he falls on top of me.

"Sorry" I whisper, his face inches from mine. He smiles and leans down.

"No you don't" Lydia says, heaving Derek off of me. "Not on my bed" she says.

"Uh..no-not that Lydz" I say, realising how that would have looked.

"I'll go" Derek says.

"Wait" Lydia says. "I have no idea how you guys got here without crashing" she says, giving me pointed look.

"Cab" I say.

"I'm glad you didn't drive" she praises Derek. "But you are drunk and i'm sure Dani doesn't want some girl dragging you into an alleyway" Lydia says to Derek. "Stay here and take the spare room" she says, a smile coming to her face.

"Are you sure? I can call another cab?" Derek asks. She nods.

"It's fine. You can take her too if you want, just promise you won't have sex. These walls are thin and you've both been drinking and..uh" she shivers in disgust but I can see the teasing smirk pulling at her lips. "I don't want to hear that" my mouth falls open. We've barely started dating. "I take that as a 'no you won't'" she smiles. "Go on" she says to me, pulling me off the bed.

"You're sure?" I ask her, going to stand with Derek.

"I'm not John and i'm not Stiles..it's okay" she says. "Besides, you hog the bed" she grins.

"Night Lydz" I say.

"Night!" she sings out, getting into her bed. I show Derek to the spare room. We kick off our shoes and get under the covers. I can see Derek figetting with his shirt, trying to pull it so it's comfortable.

"You can take it off" I say. He looks at me for a few second before he leans up and takes it off, throwing it to the floor. He lays back down and pulls me to him. I rest my head on his shirtless chest and slip into a peaceful sleep knowing Ethan was right, i'm going have a shit hangover tomorrow.

..

..

**I always love clubbing ones! Hope you liked it! Do you think Stiles will tell? Favourite, follow and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stiles' p.o.v**

I should probably go see Lydia and check on Dani. It's only 8 in the morning but I can't get back to sleep. I sigh and pull myself out of bed. I grab a shower, throwing on some jeans and a flannel shirt. I go to tell Dad where i'm going but he's not here..must be at work. I sigh again. He works so hard and too long. I worry about him and I know Dani does too. I lock up the house and jump into my baby, taking off towards Lydia's house.

..

I grab the key from under the pot plant on the backstep and unlock the door. The house is quiet and her Mum's car isn't in the driveway so Lydia and Dani must be the only ones here. I quietly walk up to Lydia's room, I don't want to wake them yet. I'll scare the crap out of Dani as a punishment for seeing Derek last night. When I was allowed to come back home, Dad told me what happened. Her and Derek weren't together like _that_..better not have been. But he told her she wasn't allowed to see him anymore. That's when she started snapping, got up and left. What does she even see in Derek? Sure he's been nice to her in the past, is a good older brother to Cora and helped with Camden..dammit. That's exactly what she sees in him. Hopefully she'll get over it. I still want to talk to her about last night though. I saw what they were doing, it was..disgusting. I never want to see her doing that with Derek, actually anyone, ever again. She's my sister and she will die a lonely virgin. Sorry Dani but it's the way things have to be. Ask any older brother, it's just the way things are. I sneak into Lydia's room to find she's the only one in her bed. Where's Dani? I look down the hallway to see the guest room door is shut. Oh, she must be in here. I sneak over and open the door quietly. WHAT THE FUCK.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

I sudden jerking wakes me up with a yelp. My head spins from my hangover and I just want to throw up. My eyes snap up to the one who just literally ripped me out of bed.

"Stiles?" I ask, gulping. Really? John yesturday and now Stiles? This will not end good.

"What the hell?!" he barks at me, pulling me to stand up. Before I can answer he pushes me out of the way and rushes over to Derek who's getting up.

"Stiles!" I yell when he punches a very unexpecting Derek. He pulls back his fist to do it again but Derek jumps up, pushing Stiles off of him.

"What are you doing in bed with my sister?!" Stiles yells at him, stalking up to him so they're almost nose to nose.

"Back off Stiles" Derek says, now sporting a red cheek. Stiles shoves Derek and his back hits the wall.

"Stiles, stop this!" I yell, getting between them.

"Dad told you to stay away from this criminal!" Stiles snaps at me.

"Don't yell at her" Derek warns him. I put my hand on his bare chest as he stalks back over to Stiles. Stiles tries to get at Derek but I put my hand on his chest too.

"Stop" I warn both of them. "Let me explain-"

"I don't want an explanation, I want this creep to keep his hands off you!" Stiles is yelling and I feel like my head's going to explode. Derek and I are really hungover and this is the last thing we wanted to wake up to..or be forced awake to.

"Stop yelling at her!" Derek barks at Stiles.

"Shut your mouth Hale!"

"Don't push me Stilinski!"

"Enough!" I yell.

"We're leaving and you're going to tell Dad exactly what you've been up to" Stiles says.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here" I ground out.

"With _him_?" Stiles spits. Derek steps forward but my hand on his chest stops him from getting any closer. I don't want Derek to hurt Stiles and I don't want Stiles to hurt Derek.

"With Lydia"

"No, we're leaving-"

"You're not my father Stiles!" I snap, pushing him a little. "You don't make the decisions, I do" I stand my ground. Suddenly, Stiles' arm shoots out and he grabs me. I jump but he doesn't take notice. He starts dragging me out.

"Let her go" Derek demands, voice laced with anger.

"Stay out of this" Stiles says to Derek. Derek grabs Stiles' arm.

"Let. Her. Go" he grounds out. When Stiles doesn't, Derek squeezes his arm..

"I said. Let go" he says.

"Stiles, let me go" I say, not liking where this is headed.

"We're going home" Stiles says, ripping his arm from Derek's. I can see Derek only gets angrier as he yanks me towards the door again.

"Stiles!" I yelp. I don't like this side of Stiles. Before I can even blink, Derek has Stiles againist the wall with his arm bent behind his back.

"What the hell's going on in here?!" Lydia asks angerily.

"Derek, let him go" I say. Derek pushes down on Stiles' arm and Stiles' whines in pain a little. "Derek!" I yell. Lydia watches wide-eyed, she obviously didn't expect to wake up to this either. Derek lets him go, looking at me apologetically. Stiles turns around to attack Derek but Lydia's grabbing him.

"Hey! That's enough!" she warns him. "You need to calm down" she tells him. He reaches for me again and Derek steps forward. Lydia catches his arm. "You as well!" she snaps at Derek sternly.

"They were-" Stiles starts.

"I said enough!" we're all suprised by Lydia's booming voice. "Me and you are going to talk a walk, cool off" she tells Stiles.

"But-"

"Stiles! Out, now!" she demands. Stiles reluctantly walks towards the door. He turns back to Derek.

"As soon as I find you alone, you're going to wish I didn't see this" Stiles warns him.

"Stiles, please go" I say, seeing Derek's getting angry again. Lydia urges him to keep walking.

"She's too good for you. You don't deserve her-" he keeps taunting, just wanting Derek to fight him.

"Stop!" I scream. "Just stop!" I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"Come on, let's go" Lydia says, pulling Stiles out. Stiles' eyes are are wide, he knows he crossed the line. I watch as they leave. I feel the bile rising in my throat. I run out of the room and into the bathroom. I let my tears fall as I throw up from last night's drinking and from this morning. I fall to the bathroom floor, bringing my knees up and crying into them. I feel a blanket being draped over me and I cuddle into it.

"I'm-i'm sorry" I say to Derek, my voice muffled by my knees. His wiggles his way in behind me and wraps his arms around me. I turn a little and lean into his chest, snuggling into a ball with the blanket.

..

**Stiles' p.o.v**

"Why the hell was he here?" I ask Lydia as soon as we're in her back yard.

"Why the hell did you just do that?" she asks, ignoring my question.

"She was laying in bed with him! What else was I supposed to do?!"

"Leave her and her boyfriend alone!" Lydia snaps at me.

"Boyfriend?!"

"Yes! Official as of last night! What you did wasn't acceptable Stiles!"

"He was shirtless! She was in the same dress as last night! I'm not stupid, I know what they were doing!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"He doesn't deserve her-"

"He makes her happy!" Lydia cuts me off.

"So what? I just sit back and let him take advantage of her?" I ask Lydia.

"You have no idea what you're talking about" she repeats.

"Then why don't you let me in on it then, huh? Because you seem to know a hell of alot more than she's told us"

"She didn't tell you anything because she knew how you would react!"

"So she's allowed to lie?"

"No, but this has happened with John before. She's scared Stiles, she's finally got someone who can make her happy like noone else can and she knows you and John will never approve"

"Because of what we've walked in on!" I yell, trying to make her understand.

"What did you see Stiles? What did you actually see? Sure, they slept in the same bed but you should trust Dani enough to know she isn't like _that_!" Lydia lectures me.

"I don't know if I can believe anything she says anymore. She kept Derek a secret, tried to keep it a secret that they were going to Homecoming together, she snuck him into the house for the night, I find them at a club making out and now this? I can't trust her anymore-" i'm cut off when Lydia slaps me across the face. Hard.

"Don't you ever say that Stiles. You know you can trust her" Lydia warns. I look back at her. "I think you should go. When you have thought of some amazing apology, come find her but otherwise, leave her and Derek alone" Lydia says.

"So you're telling me I can't see my own sister?" I ask her, anger coming into my voice. Lydia's face softens, falls.

"I'm trying to keep you from hurting her more than you already have" she says in a sad whisper. I go to speak but she holds her hand up. "Just go Stiles..i'll talk to you later" I let my mouth shut, let my feet carry me to my jeep. I didn't want to hurt her..I was just so blinded by rage. She shouldn't be dating Derek, he's no good for her. I just want her to be happy..Lydia thinks she is happy with Derek. What the hell have I done? Me and my Dad done? I groan. Why must we be so over protective?

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

"Hey, you two okay in here?" I her Lydia ask softly.

"We're okay..thanks for stepping in Lydz" I say, my tears stopped awhile ago.

"No problem. He was out of line. I gave him a good talking to, he should be leaving you alone for a little while..until he's ready to apologise" I smile sadly.

"Thanks Lydz but I don't think that's going to happen" I say.

"You'll see" she smiles. "I'm going to make us some breakfast, come down when you're ready" she says.

"Thank you" Derek says. I hear Lydia walk down the stairs, rummaging through the cupboards for food. "What do you wanna do?" Derek asks me, moving so he can see my face.

"I want to stay with you" I say, moving closer to him.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Stiles and John will come around" I say, nodding my head.

"You can come home with me" he agrees. He gets up. "Come on" he holds his hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me to my feet. He threads his fingers through mine and we start to walk downstairs. "Are you sure you're okay? I didn't mean to hurt Stiles" he says, hanging his head.

"Forget about it..he'll be back with an apology. He can't stay away from his big sister for too long" I say playfully. I feel better knowing i'm going to stay at the loft and that Lydia's given Stiles a talking to.

"As long as you're okay" he says, squeezing my hand.

"I'm okay" I say, giving him a smile. Lydia smiles when she sees our hands together.

"I'm just finishing up, sit down" she says softly. Derek and I nod and sit down. She brings out three small plates with pancake stacks on them.

"Thank you Lydia" Derek says, giving her a smile.

"Thanks so much Lydz" I say.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry for what happened this morning"

"That wasn't your fault. I should have known he would drop by" I say, squeezing her knee. She smiles a little and we all start to eat.

"I'm guessing you won't be going home..what are you going to do? You're welcome to stay here" Lydia says to me.

"Actually, i'm going to stay at Derek's" I say. "But thank you for the offer"

"That's fine D. I'll keep your whereabouts to myself" she says, pretending to lock her mouth closed, making me chuckle.

"Thanks"

..

..

**So will Stiles tell John? Probably. How will Cora react to the couple? About having Dani stay with them? Favourite, follow, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update! Site's been down :(**

**Dani's p.o.v**

Derek and I walk into the loft.

"Derek?" Cora calls out.

"It's me" he calls back. We can hear her walking down the stairs.

"Where were you? I've been calling you..oh. Hey" she says when she sees me.

"Hey Cora" I say softly. Cora looks between our interlocked hands and the bag i've got slung over my shouder.

"How long are you staying for?" she asks, coming over to us.

"Not sure..is this okay with you?" I ask her, feeling a little nervous.

"It's fine Dani" she smiles. "So.." she says, looking between us.

"Uh..yeah" Derek says.

"Since when?" she asks.

"Last night" I say.

"At the club" Derek says quickly, Cora smirking. Must be an inside joke.

"So where were you?" Cora asks, walking into the loft, the two of us following.

"We stayed at Lydia's. We were both too drunk to drive and Lydia ordered we stayed over" I tell her.

"Yeah? How'd Stiles like that?" she asks with a grin. Derek shakes his head and her grins falls. "Oh..sorry. I didn't know" she says.

"It's okay. He just did what John did, a few more punches thrown but I didn't kill him so we'll be fine" I tell her. Cora nods.

"I actually have to go, i'm going to meet a couple friends" Cora says, going towards her bedroom.

"What friends?" Derek asks.

"I do have friends Derek" she chuckles.

"What friends?" he asks again.

"Boyd and Isaac..we decided to keep up a study thing. Once a week, so we don't forget everything you taught us" Cora says, looking over at me. I smile at her.

"I think that's a good idea"

"Well..I need to get ready, i'm meeting them in half an hour" she says, jogging up to her room. I noticed the light blush in her cheeks when she meantioned Boyd..I have a feeling there's more to it than just not wanting to forget what they learnt. We'll see.

..

"Cora's still not home" Derek says, checking his phone again.

"It's 9 o'clock Derek, her curfew is at 10. She'll be here" I say. He nods and comes and sits down beside me on the couch. We ordered in pizza, too lazy to cook tonight. We've practically sat around watching movies all day. It was exactly what we needed after the day we had. He pulls me to his chest and I drape some of the blanket over him. His cheek is still a little red. I feel bad..that's the second time he's been pulled into our family affairs. I know they were about him but noone needed to hit him. I reach up and rub my thumb over his cheek, there's a small bump.

"It's fine, barely hurts" Derek tells me.

"I wish he didn't do that" I say.

"It's okay. He was just being protctive, I shouldn't have retaliated and made it worse"

"No, he shouldn't have acted like that. Thanks for sticking up for me..for getting him off me" I mumble the last part. I know I shouldn't be scared of Stiles and i'm not but he was dragging me away and yelling and..I really didn't like it.

"I never want to see anyone put their hands on you" Derek says softly. "I never want to see you hurt" I find myself leaning up to his lips. He notices and starts moving down towards mine. We kiss, his hands running up and down my back as mine thread through his hair. I lean down and pull Derek over me. It becomes painfully obvious that this is a really uncomfortable and awkward surface. Derek jumps off me. "Come on" he says, holding his hand out. I take it and he leads me to his bedroom.

"What are you trying to do Hale?" I ask teasingly.

"Nothing like that" he says, shaking his head with a slight blush in his cheeks. "But I do want to keep doing what we were just doing" he says.

"Well.." I say, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He grins at me. "Proceed" he leans forward and starts moving his lips with mine. I feel the bed underneth me as he lays me down, not stopping, or even slowing his attack on my lips. I bring my knees up on either side of him, letting him slide so he's laying between my legs.

"Is this okay?" he asks, pulling back.

"Yeah" I say. In a couple seconds, we're making out again. I know Derek doesn't want to rush us and neither do it but he's making damn hard not to just jump his bones right here. He chuckles againist my lips. "What?" I ask.

"I know what you're thinking and no, we're not ready" he says, amused. What? How did he know? "Your hands are on my belt" he points out. I look down and sure enough, both my hands are fumbling to undo his belt.

"Looks like they have a mind of their own" I say, bringing them up his torso and around his neck. He shivers under my touch and I grin.

"I think they do" he smirks, bringing his lips back down to meet mine. Derek jumps off me when the loft door opens. "Cora?" Derek calls out.

"Just me" she sings out, sounding very happy. Derek narrows his eyes and walks out of the room. I straighten myself out and walk out casually.

"You're home late" Derek says, watching as his sister sits down on the couch and flicks the tv on. She shrugs. "Want to tell me where you were?" he asks.

"I was at the library with Boyd and Isaac, we were studying. You can call them and ask if you want" Cora says innocently. Oh there is so something going on with her. Derek eyes her for a few seconds more.

"Well, we already ate so you'll have to sort yourself out something" Derek says.

"Derek!" Cora pouts. "You know I can't cook!"

"That's not my problem"

"Derek!" she whines.

"I'll help you make something Cora" I say with a smile. She smiles back at me.

"Thanks Dani" she says, jumping up. She gives Derek a nudge and walks into the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Derek asks me. I nod.

"I don't mind. Get to bed, i'll be in soon" I say.

"Okay" he grins, leaning in to kiss me. I peak him then urge him towards the room.

"I need to help Cora, i'll be in soon" I say. He turns and heads to the room. I watch him as he walks away. Damn. I swear this boy must squat-

"Come on Dani! I'm hungry!" Cora calls out. I chuckle and go into the kitchen.

..

Cora and I say goodnight and she goes up to her room with a bowl of spaghetti bolognase. I quietly go into Derek's room, slipping into some sleep shorts and a baggy shirt before getting in beside him. He rolls over and smiles at my outfit.

"That's my shirt" he says. I look down. It is. I must still have it from when he let me borrow it after Cora and I got really drunk.

"Want me to take it off?" I ask.

"Don't tempt me" he grins. I blush. How the hell does someone like Derek find me attractive? Some mysteries are never solved. He comes closer to me, rubbing his nose againist mine softly.

"Don't tease me" I warn half-heartedly. Derek smirks and keeps lightly brushing his lips over mine. Fine. I jump up and straddle him. He's looks suprised by the sudden movement. "I said, don't tease me" I say, smashing my lips into his.

..

..

**Little smut here and there ;) Not too sure when they should 'go all the way' but we'll see! Favourite, follow and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dani's p.o.v**

I wake up to the perfect view. Derek. Shirtless. Standing at the end of the bed. Looks like he's getting dressed. I let out content sigh, making him turn around.

"Oh no, please, go back to what you were doing" I say with a grin.

"I'm gonna for a run" he tells me.

"Okay" I say. He throws on a shirt and leans in to give me kiss. I turn so his lips touch my cheek instead of my lips. "That's for teasing me last night" I say. Derek grabs me face and kisses me again, properly.

"There, now we're even" he grins, getting back up. I can't help the blush comes to my cheeks. I'm still not entirely sure how gorgeous Derek Hale wants to kiss me. He smiles as he walks out the door. I watch him leave then fall back onto his bed. It's just me and my thoughts. Now..what do I do about Stiles and John? I groan and get under the covers. Why must you think about sad things are seeing Derek like that? Always ruining the moment brain. I start kicking my legs up in the air, bored and unable to go back to sleep. I start humming then just making stupid noises.

"Hey! Don't be annoying!" I hear Cora tease. I pull myself up and walk into the lounge. Cora's sitting on the couch watching tv, a bowl of some sort of cerel in her hands. "Well good morning sunshine" she smirks.

"Bite me Cora" I tease.

"And how are we this morning?" she asks. "Have you talked to John or Stiles?" she asks, her voice losing all teasing and turning serious.

"Uh..no. Not even a text" I say, feeling bad about it.

"My brother's not that bad, is he?" Cora asks.

"Both John and Stiles have walked in on us in bed together" I remind her. "Not like _that_" I add quickly, remembering this is his little sister.

"Of course not" she says, rolling her eyes. "Do you think you'll talk to them soon?" she asks, her attention on me and not the tv anymore.

"I don't know..I don't want to fight with them again.." I sigh.

"Want to know what I think?" she asks. I nod. "I think they miss you and they'll be coming to apologise very soon" she says.

"Ever heard of 'you're dreaming'?" I ask her teasingly. She nudges me.

"You'll find i'm right" she says.

"I really hope you are C" I sigh.

..

When Derek comes back from his run, Cora and I are still on the couch. He comes over and pecks me softly then moves to ruffle Cora's hair before heading to the shower. My eyes are a little wide.

"He's is totally whipped!" Cora laughs. "He just married couple-d you and big brother-d me. Oh man, this is too good" she chuckles. I let the suprised look drop from my face. "And you're whipped too, aren't you?" she asks me with a knowing smirk.

"Shut up Cora" I say, fighting the blush coming to my cheeks.

"You are" she says.

"Yeah..I am" I admit. She gives me a real smile and stops teasing me. After a few minutes, Cora checks her phone then gets up.

"Well, I have to go meet up with Boyd. Remember what I said, very soon" she says.

"Hold it!" I say. She stops and turns back to me. "Meeting up with Boyd? Boyd from tutoring, right?" I ask her, it's my turn to tease her.

"Uh..yeah.."

"Going to have a study session with him and Isaac?" I ask, already knowing the answer. She shakes her head. "This wouldn't be a date or anything like that, right?" I ask innocently.

"N-no, of course not" she stutters. I raise an eyebrow and she sighs. "We're just hanging out..just the two of us" she says.

"I won't tell Derek. I'll tell him you're studying" I say, she gives me a thankful smile. "Now go get ready" I say, urging her towards her room.

"Thanks!" she calls as she runs up to her room. I chuckle and return to the couch. She makes it down before Derek, blowing me a kiss as she leaves. I hear Derek come out of the shower.

"Where's Cora?" he asks.

"She's studying again" I say, turning to him. "Dude.." I breath out. Derek's standing in just a towel, his body's still wet from the shower, hair still sticking up in all directions. I tear my eyes away before I start drooling. He comes and sits down with me.

"What are you watching?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, just channel surfing" I say.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" he asks.

"I feel like i'm turning you into a couch potato" I smirk.

"I just ran for an hour, I think i'll be fine" he tells me with a soft smile. "Besides..it's nice to do nothing" he says, brushing my hair behind my ear. I lean into his touch. I look over at him and we both lean in. Our lips touch for only a second before someone starting knocking on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Who the hell? Derek gets up and looks through the eyehole. His face drops and he looks back at me.

"It's your family" he says. Oh my god. I jump up.

"Go, get dressed" I say, shoving him towards the room. I straighten up my clothes and open the door. John, Stiles, Scott and Melissa are staring back at me. "Hey" I say, smiling. Cora was right, they came back. Maybe not to apologse but at least they're here.

"That's what you wear to lunch?" Scott asks, walking in. Wait..lunch?

"So this is Derek's place?" Melissa asks, looking around, all of them coming in.

"Derek's and Cora's" I say, smiling a the women who's been a second mother to me.

"Where is Derek and Cora?" Stiles asks.

"Cora's out studying and Derek's-" Derek walks into the room in jeans and a red henley. "Right here" a thick tension falls over us.

"Hi Derek" Melissa speaks up, holding her hand out. He takes it with a smile. Of course Melissa likes him. She's so kind.

"Hi Ms McCall" he says.

"Please, call me Melissa" she says. He nods and we're silent again.

"Do you want something to drink?" Derek asks, looking to everyone.

"Water please" Stiles says, eyes studying Derek.

"I'll second that" Scott smiles. Derek nods and heads for the kitchen.

"Come outside" I say. They follow me and I lead them to the deck. It has a big table so we can all sit out here. We all sit down. I'm about to ask why they're all here, not that i'm not happy about it because I am, but why the unexpected visit, and to Derek's loft at that. Derek comes in with a jug on ice cold water and some glasses. He smiles as he puts them down.

"Uh Dani..can I talk to you a second?" he asks.

"Give us a sec" I say, getting up and following him inside. "What is it?" I ask. He pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, it's a note.

"It was in the kitchen, it's from Cora" he tells me. I grab it and read it.

_I told you, very soon. There's plenty of food in the fridge, I got up early and watched cooking videos to make it all so it better be good! I'll see you both when i'm home, have a nice lunch :P -Cora_

"She planned this" I realise.

"That sounds like something Cora would do" Derek says, looking back over at my family and extended family. Stiles and John are glaring at Derek. I grab his hand and drag him to the kitchen. We open the fridge and it's filled with salads. There's a chicken salad, a fruit salad and a roasted vegetable salad.

"Girl's outdone herself" I say.

"She earnt herself some points" Derek says. I grab the salads with Derek's help and bring them out to the table. We go back into the kitchen and grab some plates. I feel my hands are shaking so I put them down and take a deep breath. I feel someone place a hand on my back softly and I know it's Derek. "Hey, it's gonna be fine" he says.

"Yeah..I-I know" I say. Derek kisses my cheek before taking the plates.

"Come out when you're ready" he says, going back outside. I have a bad feeling about this. No, it's gonna be fine. Just like Derek said. I hype myself up. Get out there. I take another deep breath and walk outside. Melissa's talking to Derek. Scott's too busy eating to make conversation. John and Stiles are looking at each other then at Derek, then back again, a few words said between the two. I go and sit down beside Derek. Derek doesn't take his eyes off of Melissa as he reaches under the table and grabs my hand, threading our fingers together and rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Salads?" John asks me with a raised eyebrow.

"It was actually all Cora's handywork. But even if it wasn't, Stiles and I would have made you have a salad" I tell him, smiling a little. Stiles nods in agreement.

"So, Derek" this is the first time Jonh has spoken to Derek since he's gotten here. We all turn to him and I tighten my grip on Derek's hand out of nervousness. "What do you do?" Derek and I have had this conversation..he does whatever whenever he needs to. Him and Cora sit on a pretty big inheritence from their mother so working isn't a necessity.

"Sometimes it's construction, sometimes it's security..just whatever is available" he says, meeting John's gaze evenly.

"So you don't have a steady job?" Stiles says. I kick his knee, hard, under the table. You can see him bit back a yelp of pain. Derek chuckles a little which suprises me.

"No, I don't. Cora and I have our family's money so I don't work much" he starts to explain. Everyone sort of falls a little silent at the mention of his family. "But we own this loft complex so we have a steady income as well" he says. I smile a little at that..they can't say that isn't good.

"Well..that's good" John says. See?

"Where is Cora?" Melissa asks. "I've heard so much about her from Dani and i've never properly met the girl" my smile gets bigger. Maybe all this will work out. Then I see John and Stiles staring at Derek again. I let his hand go and get up.

"Boys..come with me" I say, grabbing Stiles and John by the back of their necks. They get up and follow we inside. I take us into the office and shut the door. "What are you two doing?" I ask, letting them go. Both Stilinski's rub their necks.

"What?" Stiles asks innocently.

"Don't _what?_ me Stiles. I know what you two are doing. Quit glaring at him, he makes me happy, I thought that would be enough for you two" I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "Did you tell him?" I ask Stiles, motioning to John.

"Tell me what?" John asks. Stiles shakes his head.

"Derek and I are dating" I tell him. His face drops and he doesn't say anything. "Now, if you two can be grown up about this then I think you should leave" I say, not wanting to but I know it's the best option.

"He's no-"

"No good for me? Really Stiles?" I cut him off.

"Well he isn't" John says.

"I can't do this" I sigh. "Cora arranged this whole thing because she knew how upset I was over all this. She tried to help. You two, you aren't trying" I say, starting to get upset.

"We were trying-" John starts.

"You brought up the fact he has no job. I don't exactly have a job either, I do some rounds at the animal clinic and at the hospital but that's it. Why is that enough for me but not enough for him?" I ask.

"You should be with someone who can look after you, protect you" Stiles says.

"I am with someone who can look after me and protect me" I say. "You know you actually scared me at Lydia's? If he wasn't there-"

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't have grabbed you if he wasn't there" Stiles says in a hushed whisper, our voices getting angrier.

"What are you talking about?" John asks.

"I found them in bed at Lydia's house" Stiles says before I can stop him.

"Dani, is this true?"

"We had been drinking and Lydia made us stay over-"

"Why were you drinking? You said you were going to Lydia's and that's it" John says. I sigh. Here we go.

"Why don't you tell him?" I ask Stiles. "I know you're dying too" I say.

"What is she talking about Stiles?" John turns and asks his son in his 'no bullshit' voice.

"Dani didn't just go and stay at Lydia's..she went clubbing..with Derek" Stiles tells him. Something in Stiles' voice has changed, he sounds..regretful. I thought he would have loved to rat me out but he sounded pained telling his Dad.

"So you lied to me? Again?" John asks, voice becoming angry.

"It wasn't planned" I tell him. "I didn't 'lie' to you. I needed my space. You freaked out that day, you both did. You really think I wanted to stick around just to be given that treatment all the time?"

"It wouldn't have been like that" Stiles says.

"If I broke up with Derek you mean?" I ask. They both fall silent. "John, you're like a father to me, Stiles you're like my brother, but you both need to stop this. If you keep acting like this, you're going to push me away. Derek is not who you think he is. He's been really good to me and i'm not going to break up with him" I tell them.

"I should we should leave then" John says.

"Fine. Have it your way" I say, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Come home when you're..'done' here" Stiles says. I watch as the two walk out the front door. I slide down onto the floor and sit there. I bring my knees up and hang my head, letting the tears fall. I don't know how long I sit there, crying by myself.

"Let me talk to her" I hear Melissa say. I hear footsteps walking away. I hear her soft footsteps as she comes to sit in front of me. "Honey" she says. I look up at her with tears down my face. "Dani, what happened?" she asks softly.

"They left" I say.

"What did they say? Why are you crying?" she asks, reaching out to wipe my tears.

"They don't approve of me and Derek" I tell her. "I know it's stupid to get so upset about but he's important to me. Him and Cora are. And they're my family, I can't pick between the two, I don't want too, I don't want to lose anyone else" I say, voice cracking.

"Noone's asking you to choose" she says.

"No, they are. I can't lose them Melissa. I can't lose another family, I can't" tears start to fall again now.

"You're not going to lose them, I promise. Let me talk to John and i'll get Scott to talk to Stiles. We'll figure this out" she says, rubbing my shoulders.

"Thank you" I say. I lean forward and hug her. "You remind me of my Mum" I smile. "I love you Mel" I say.

"I love you too Dani" she says, kissing my forehead. She stands up and holds both her hands out. "Come on" she says. I take her hands and stand up. I wipe my eyes. "Scott and I need to get going as well but you'll have Derek to talk to" she says. I nod. "I have to admit, I like him. He's different. I think he really cares about you Dani. Don't let what happened with John and Stiles ruin that" she says. I hug her again before we walk out of the office, hand in hand. Scott and Derek stand up when they see us. I give them the strongest smile I can muster. "Scott, we need to get home" she says, letting my hand go. "Thank you for having us Derek, tell Cora I said thank you for the food" she smiles.

"You're welcome" Derek says. Melissa passes by me with Scott. Scott gives me a quick hug and kisses my head. Melissa squeezes my arm.

"Remember what I said" she says.

"I will" I smile. "Bye" I say as they leave. Derek comes over and hugs me.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"Don't apologise, the other two will come around" I tell him. He looks down at me a little sadly. "I'm okay" I say, wiping my eyes again.

"Come on, let's watch a movie" he says. I nod and let him bring me to the couch. He grabs a blanket. He closes all the curtains and puts in a dvd. He lays down and pulls me down to him, cuddling me under the blanket.

..

..

**They still don't approve :( Some fluff though :3 Favourite, follow and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cora's p.o.v**

I walk back up the stairs, my cheek tingling from the goodbye kiss Boyd gave me. I walk into the loft and turn around, jumping a little in suprise. Derek and Dani are on the couch asleep, cuddled into each other, under a blanket. The loft is sort of dark because all the curtains are closed and there's some movie playing on the tv. I go over and turn the tv and dvd player off. I decide to go upstairs and leave them alone. I wonder how lunch went? I sit down on my bed. I hear my phone go off. I read the text.

_Boyd: I had a really good time with you today :)_

_Cora: So did I :) It was nice to hang out, just the two of us. No offence Isaac ;P_

_Boyd: I'm sure he'll understand :) I wanted to ask you something_

_Cora: What is it?_

_Boyd: Cora, I like you and I wondering if you wanted to go on a date?_

I feel a huge grin come to my face. I've liked Boyd since we started tutoring together.

_Cora: I'd love to :)_

_Boyd: I'll let you know when i've found something I think is a good enough first date :)_

_Cora: Okay, i'll talk to you later Boyd :)_

_Boyd: Bye Cora x_

I feel my heart flutter. I haven't felt like this is awhile. It's weird but I welcome it anyway. I'm nervous but excited to go on a date with Boyd. I might have to talk to Dani about this sort of thing..I don't really know what i'm doing and i'm definately not asking Derek. Oh god, Derek. I'm going to have to tell him, I don't want to lie to him. I hope he doesn't act to me like Stiles has been acting to Dani. Poor girl. I couldn't stand being like that with Derek. We're all we have.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

My eyes flutter open as I wake up. I yawn and try to stretch but there's something on me..someone. I feel confused because we went to sleep at lunchtime but I quickly find my bearings. I hear Derek yawn from behind me. I flip over so i'm facing him. I smile at his sleepy face. I touch my fingers to his stubble-covered chin before leaning forward and pecking his lips.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"It's night, not too sure of the exact time" I tell him. I keep smiling softly at him. When my family walked out, he was here. They're wrong about him. They're competely wrong about him and I hope they realise that soon.

"Are you still tired? Want to go into the room?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I think i'm pretty awake" I say.

"How about we go for a walk?" Derek offers. A grin comes to my face.

"Okay" we get up and fold the blanket up, putting it back where Derek got it from. "Should we check on Cora?" I ask.

"It's after midnight, she'll be sleeping" Derek says, checking the time. We slip out the door and into the woods. The stars twinkle above us as the moonlight slices through the treetops. We walk hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. "You know what we should do?" Derek asks me.

"What's that?"

"We should invite Stiles and John over for dinner" he says.

"Remember what happened yesturday? That was a disater. Well, the food was good" I smile a little.

"Yeah but we should keep trying. We'll give it a week then try inviting them over again. We'll both make a big dinner and invite the two over. We'll even get Cora to stay for dinner so they can properly talk to her"

"Why? I mean it's a really thoughtful idea but they treat you like crap?" I ask him, suprised he's willing to do it all over again. Derek brings us to a stop and turns to me.

"I don't care weither they treat me like crap or not Dani. Sure, i'd love for them to like me, to accept me but i'm more worried about your relationship with your family. I know how upset you get when it comes to them. I want to keep trying weither they like it or not. I won't let you lose them Dani, not for my sake" I bring my hands up to Derek's face and pull him into a soft kiss. We when pull back, I hug him.

"I don't want to lose you either. I don't want to lose anyone" I tell him.

"You won't lose me" he says, looking down at me. "But I won't let you lose them either" I nod and hug back into him.

"So what are we making next week?" I ask with a smile, making him grin and chuckle.

"We have awhile to think about it" Derek says, taking my hand again as we keep walking. We're silent for awhile, just listening to the crunch of leaves under our shoes and the sound of owls hooting in the distance. "You wanna sit?" Derek asks, motioning to a small partly sheltered cave with grass. I nod and we sit down. Derek sits behind me and pulls me to lay againist him. "Do you think you'll go home soon?" he asks, raking a hand through my hair.

"If you or Cora want me to go, I can" I say.

"No, no, we like having you around" he says. "I just hope you're staying because you want too"

"Of course I want too" I say, smiling up at him. He leans down and pecks my lips lightly.

"I want you to stick around as well" he says a little shyly. I just smile wider at him. I cuddle deeper into him, a certain calmness coming over me at his closeness and hand in my hair.

..

"Are you serious!?" someone's yelling wakes me up. I squint into the bright sunlight to see Stiles.

"Stiles?" I ask, leaning up. Derek leans up after me, yawning.

"I went to the loft and Cora said you were gone. I rang and left messages and you wouldn't reply! I thought you were missing!" Stiles says quickly, sounding stressed.

"I'm fine, we just fell asleep" I tell my brother. I stand up with Derek's help and stretch. I can feel the tension between Stiles and Derek but I ignore it.

"Why were you both out here?" Stiles asks, looking between us.

"Because after yesturday I was a little upset and needed to clear my head" I say.

"I'm..i'm sorry Dani. I didn't want things to go down they way they did-"

"But they did. You both walked out and left and it fucking hurt" I cut in.

"We still love you, we always will" Stiles defends.

"I know that. But you both need to accept this" I say, motioning between Derek and I. "Because I won't choose" I say. Derek reaches down and threads his fingers through mine in support. Stiles watches us and nods.

"When are you coming home?" Stiles asks.

"When i'm ready" I say. Stiles sighs and Derek pulls me a little closer to him. "You can do me a favour though" I say.

"What is it?" Stiles asks.

"We want you and John to come to dinner next week" I say. Stiles looks at me doubtfully. "Convince him. We want him to meet Cora properly. We want to try again" Stiles looks between us for a few seconds. He sighs.

"Fine. What night?" he asks. A huge smile comes to my face, there's even one on Derek's face.

"Wednesday?" I ask Derek.

"Wednesday's good" he agrees.

"Wednesday it is" Stiles gives us a small smile. "I better get home before Dad realises i'm gone. Don't scare me like that again" Stiles says.

"I had Derek with me, i'm fine" I say. Stiles' eyes flick to Derek.

"Thanks for looking out for her" he says stiffly.

"No problem" Derek says back. Stiles then turns around and heads back the way he came.

"Bye" he calls out, waving behind him. I turn to Derek and yelp in happiness. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, kissing his cheek. We hug and I can't help but feel alot happier than I did yesturday. Not only did Stiles agree to come but he's bringing John and he thanked Derek! I feel like things are turning around.

..

..

**Slowly accepting it! Favourite, follow and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dani's p.o.v**

I walk back into the loft with a smile on my face. Cora looks up at us from her position over her breakfast at the dining table.

"Morning runaways" she teases. I poke my tounge out at her and she laughs.

"I'm going to shower then make us breakfast" Derek tells me. I nod and he kisses me quickly before heading to the shower. I go over and sit with Cora.

"You two look happy this morning" she points out.

"Stiles agreed to coming over for dinner next Wednesday. He's going to convince John to come and you have to be here as well" I tell her.

"No problem. Free food is free food" she smirks.

"Well..how was it?" I ask her after hearing the shower turn on.

"How was what?" Cora asks in confusion.

"Hanging out with Boyd" I say. She looks down as she blushes. "Oh! Something happened!" I clap.

"He asked me out on a date" she tells me. I smile and patt her back.

"Good for you C" I congratulate. "Where and when?" I ask.

"Not sure. He said he'd let me know when he found something good enough for our first date" she smiles.

"That's so cute" I grin.

"Where did you two take off to last night?" Cora asks.

"We woke up at midnight and decided to go for a walk in the forest. Ended up falling asleep in this little cave" I tell her.

"So Stiles found you..again?" she asks.

"Yeah, he didn't freak though. He was more worried that I wasn't here and not picking up my phone" I say.

"Yeah, he stopped by but I didn't know where you were"

"It's okay. I got to invite him to dinner" I smile.

"Glad everything's working out" she says.

"So am I. Let's hope everything works out with you and Boyd" I wink and she giggles.

"I have to tell Derek..can you stay out here when I do?" she asks.

"Sure. When are you going to tell him?"

"Because he's in such a good mood, I was thinking now" she shrugs.

"Sooner is better" I nod in agreement. "I'll stay here"

..

As promised, Derek gets out of the shower and makes us breakfast, eggs on toast. We eat in silence, Cora still sitting at the table. She keeps looking over at me nervously. I nod and she takes a deep breath.

"Hey, I have something to tell you" she says. Derek turns to her.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Um.." she looks over at me and I motion for her to continue. "I have a..a.." Derek raises an eyebrow at her.

"Cora has a date" I say. Derek looks between Cora and I. She gives me a thankful nod.

"A date?" Derek asks.

"Yeah.." Cora says. "With Boyd"

"Boyd from tutoring?" Derek asks.

"Yeah.."

"Okay.."

"Are you okay with that?" Cora asks her brother. He looks to me and I nod.

"Yeah..sure" he says. "When? Where?" he asks.

"Not sure yet" Cora says.

"Boyd said he'll let her know when he's found something that's good enough for her" I boast. Derek smiles a little at that.

"Well let me know, alright?" he asks Cora softly.

"Of course" she smiles. I smile at the siblings, I can see Stiles and I in them, how they act and look out for each other. We aren't acting like that right now but we usually do.

..

_3 days later_

I decide to go visit Melissa and Scott. I kiss Derek goodbye and punch Cora's arm playfully before getting in my car and leaving.

"Dani!" Melissa says, hugging me when she opens the door. I hug her back.

"Hey Mel" I say. "Scotty" I say, giving him a hug too.

"It's been awhile seen you've been over" Scott says with a smile.

"It has" I agree. "House is looking good" I smile.

"Mum's handywork, not mine" Scott grins.

"Of course, teenaged boys don't clean" I nudge him.

"No, they do not" Melissa agrees. "Come and sit down" she says, herding us to the lounge. Scott sits down in the one seater with Melissa on the sofa and me on the floor with my legs out. "So, how are things?" Melissa asks.

"Things are alright. I'm still staying with Derek and Cora" I tell her.

"I like Derek" Scott says, making me smile at him. "And Cora" he adds.

"So do I" I wink.

"How are things with John and Stiles?" she asks.

"Haven't spoken to John. I've talked to Stiles though. He's going to try and convince John to come for dinner on Wednesday at the loft. Derek and I are going to cook something up and us and Cora will have some time to get to know each other, well more for John and Stiles to get over their beef with Derek"

"They'll come around Dani" Melissa says. "I think it's a good idea though"

"You're welcome to come if you're both free" I offer.

"No, we'll let you have some time alone with your family. Next time though, we're in" she smiles.

"That sounds like a plan" I smile.

"Shoot!" Melissa yelps, looking down at her watch. "I'm late for work!" she says.

"It's okay, go" I tell her. She hugs me and kisses my forehead before rushing out the door with a smile to Scott. "So..Scotty" I say, making him turn to me. "How's Alli doing?" I ask him with a knowing smirk.

"She's good..really, really good" he smiles softly, looking into space. Oh yuck..i'm not asking for an explanation. "How's Derek?" he asks, snapping out of it.

"He's good as well" I tell him. "It's a bit different living with him and Cora but i'm not going home if Stiles and John are going to act the way they have been"

"That's understandable. I'll talk to him again" Scott says.

"Thanks Scotty"

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asks hopefully, looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"I can't say no to those puppy dog eyes" I giggle. We both move to the couch with snacks and blankets and settle in for a movie.

..

..

**Cora has a date! I always liked the idea of Cora and Boyd together :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Favourite, follow and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dani's p.o.v**

I wake up with a yawn. I feel Scott stir beside me. We fell asleep on the couch during the movie.

"Wake up" I say sleepily, kicking Scott softly. He makes a 'mmm' sound and his eyes open.

"What time is it?" Scott asks with a yawn of his own.

"Lunchtime" I tell him, pulling myself up. "I should get back to the loft" I say, stretching my legs.

"Back to Derek?" Scott asks, doing the same thing.

"Something like that" I say, getting up.

"Tell him and Cora I say hello" Scott says.

"Will do Scotty, i'll come by again another day" I say, pulling him into a hug.

"You better" he smiles.

"See you later"

"Bye D" he says with a small wave as I drive off. I beep my horn and wave out.

..

"I'm back!" I call out when I walk through the loft door, closing it behind me. When I turn back around I jump in suprise as Derek's lips come to mine, his hands coming to either side of my face. It takes a couple seconds for me to kiss back. We pull back and Derek licks his lips.

"I missed you" he shrugs.

"Well D, I missed you too" I say, kissing his nose softly. I walk into the lounge before either of us can comment on the ridiculously married couple behaviour I just showed.

"How are Scott and Melissa?" Derek asks, sitting down on the couch with me.

"Melissa's still working alot but they're both good" I say. "Scott says hello. He told me him and Allison are happy together" Derek smiles at that. I kick off my boots and stretch my legs. Derek lifts my legs up into his lap. I raise an eyebrow as he starts massaging my feet.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You trying to score brownie points or something Hale?" I ask.

"Maybe I am Stilinski" he smirks.

"Well you've earnt them" I say, putting my feet to the floor and leaning forward until my lips touch his. He smiles againist my lips before kissing me back. He pulls me over him and lays down on the couch. I'm practically straddling him now. I pull back and smile down at him.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm just happy" I shrug.

"Good" he smiles up at me, his smile's so gorgeous. I lean down and drop a soft chaste kiss to his lips.

"Not what I wanted to come home to" Cora says, walking in the door. I scramble to get off Derek, he shoots up into a sitting position.

"I'm so sorry Cora" I say, feeling really embarassed.

"It's fine Dani, I was kidding" she chuckles lightly. Derek and I share a look, his eyebrow raising.

"Why are you so happy?" Derek asks. She gives us a smirk and shrugs. "There's no reason?" she shrugs again. I feel a lightbulb come on in my head.

"Boyd found the place, didn't he?" I ask. A huge grin spreads across her face and she nods excitedly. "Tell me where!" I say in excitement. Cora skips over and sits down beside me.

"It's this little bar on the beach. They serve dinner and drinks and you can go swimming underneth the place and it's beautiful and amazing and he wants to take me there" she says all in one breath. The smile on her face has gotten bigger. Derek's eyes are wide as he's probably never seen Cora so excited to go out with a boy before. I wouldn't be suprised if he's never seen her go out with a boy. Like me, she probably kept her other boyfriends or _friends_ secret.

"Sounds awesome" I say.

"I'm really excited and I can't wait to spend some alone time with him and.." she cringes when she remembers her older brother is right there. I know she didn't mean _alone time_ but still. "I'm just excited" she finishes. "I can still go..right Derek?" she asks him shyly. Derek opens his mouth but closes it again.

"Of course you can" I say, nudging her. "Right Derek?" I ask him.

"Yeah..of course" he says, offering her an awkward smile.

"Good because it's tomorrow" she says.

"Do you have an outfit ready?" I ask her.

"No..I was going to ask you for help" she says sheepishly.

"Of course i'll help" I smile, taking her hand. "Come on, this needs to be done a day in advance" we get up and start towards the stairs. "Go on up, i'll be there in a second" I tell her. She nods and goes up. I go back over to a shocked Derek. "Hey" I say, getting his attention.

"She's so..happy" he says.

"She is"

"I'm glad she has you to help her"

"She's a good kid. She's not going to do anything she shoudn't" I assure him.

"I know that..she's just growing up really fast" he says. I hug him.

"You sound like a father" I say softly.

"She's all I have" he says. "And you" he hugs me back, kissing my forehead.

"If you two are making out again, I swear to god!" Cora yells from her room.

"Shut up Cora!" I yell back.

"I'll put the roast on, you go help Cora" Derek says, kissing me quickly.

"Okay" we both get up. We part to get on with our own things. "What do we have to work with?" I ask Cora, stepping into her room.

"Uh..nothing" she says. "I don't go on dates so.." she explains.

"Well neither do I. That's why we have Lydia" I say, pulling out my phone.

..

"So..Boyd?" Lydia asks, nudging Cora teasingly.

"Yup" she smiles proudly.

"She's needs an outfit for their date tomorrow" I say.

"Okay, where are you guys going?" Lydia asks, shifting into her fashion guru.

"It's a resturant/bar on the beach. We're having dinner, drinks and going swimming later" Cora tells her.

"So we need a cocktail dress for dinner, nothing too revealing. But we also need a bathing suit for later on" Lydia says.

"Sounds about right" I nod.

..

It takes us 3 hours to find a dress and bathing suit that Cora and Lydia agree on. She's got a red lacy dress that comes to about mid thigh. It's a sweetheart neckline with short sleeves and a lowcut back. It's tight around the top and loose at the skirt. I have to amdit, it really shows off her curves, not in a bad way though. She's got red wedges to match. She's got a one shouldered mint bikini top with high waisted mint bikini bottoms. Her outfits are classey but also show off her body a little. I pushed the outfits that I know Derek wouldn't hate. He's going to see her in her dress before she leaves and i'm sure he doesn't want her leaving in a mini skirt and a tight crop top. No, I think he'll like the dress. She's looks amazing in it. By the time we're home again, the roast chicken Derek made is ready. I have to say, i'm pooped. Shopping with Lydia is hard but shopping with Lydia and Cora while they argue is exhusting. We invite Lydia to stay for dinner. Cora and Lydia sit on one side of the table and Derek and I sit on the other. I give him a soft smile when he puts a plate of food in front of me. The three of us are too tired to say much.

"Fun?" Derek asks, looking between the three of us.

"All they did was argue" I sigh. Cora and Lydia share a look and snicker to themselves. "It was like chasing two angry 13 year olds around"

"It wasn't that bad" Lydia says.

"You didn't have to listen to you whining about how pink doesn't suit Cora's skintone" I say.

"Well..that's true" she shrugs with a smirk. I glare half-heartedly at the two. Derek watches our antics with soft eyes.

"What time is Boyd picking you up?" Derek asks Cora.

"8" she says. "Uh..my cerfew is 10, right?" she asks him. He nods. "Do you think it could be a little later tomorrow?" she asks. Lydia and I share a look.

"How much later?" Derek asks.

"You know, 10:30..12" she says, not meeting his eyes.

"Midnight?" Derek asks.

"Uh..yeah" she replies.

"Midnight?" Derek repeats.

"Yes, midnight" she sighs. Lydia and I put our heads down, starting to feel a little awkward. "It's going to take half an hour to get there and half an hour to get back. That's an hour gone, that gives us 3 hours" she explains.

"Why do you need 3 hours?" Derek asks a little protectively.

"Derek" I say quietly. He sighs.

"I mean, yeah. Sure" he corrects himself. Derek's not a dick he's just cautious when it comes to Cora..especially around boys. Having been a teenaged boy himself..he knows what goes on in their heads. Cora's not like _those girls_. She knows what she's doing. She knows the difference between right and wrong and she knows when the time is right for certain things.

"Thanks Der" she says, giving him a big smile which he returns. Yep, he definately has a soft spot for her. Lydia and I bring our heads back up again, the awkward situation has passed. I reach under the table and squeeze Derek's knee. He's handling this well. We continue dinner with light conversation, a smile on everyone's faces.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning! Smut!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

We hear a knock on the front door.

"Oh god, Boyd's early" Cora freaks.

"Hey, it's okay. He can..talk to Derek" I say, cringing at how that sounds. Cora gives me a stink eye.

"I got it" Lydia says, leaving the room to be a distraction. I turn back to Cora.

"Listen, you're going to fun tonight. Boyd's a good guy. You look amazing, what could go wrong?" I say. Cora smiles at me, looking at her outfit in the mirror. She's got light make-up on, waterproof so it won't run once she's in the water. "Have you got your bikini?" I ask her.

"In here" she says, pointing to the handbag slung over her shoulder.

"You ready?" I ask her. She looks at herself one last time before turning back to me.

"I'm ready" she grins. I walk out first so they can all get a good look at Cora once i'm out of the way. I rush down the stairs and to where Boyd's standing. I offer him a smile and he returns it. Derek's watching him and not subtly either. Cora nervously walks down the stairs. I watch with a huge smile as Boyd's face lights up and his eyes widen at the beautiful girl in front of him. I move away and go to stand by Lydia and Derek.

"You look beautiful" Boyd says once Cora's standing in front of him.

"Thanks. You look handsome" Cora says to Boyd. I blush sets into both of their cheeks and it's the most adorable thing i've ever seen. This would all be new to Cora.

"Should we go?" he asks. She nods and he cocks out his elbow. Lydia puts her hand over her mouth to hold in a 'Aw!' when Cora threads her arm through his. They come to a stop in front of us. Lydia and I step back when Boyd's eyes land on Derek. "Thank you for letting me take Cora out tonight. I can assure you she's be safe with me. I'll treat her right and have her home by 10" Boyd says. There's a really long silence as Derek studies Boyd. It's only a few seconds long but it feels like minutes for us, probably hours for Boyd.

"I told Cora her cerfew is midnight tonight" Derek informs Boyd. A smile breaks out on Boyd's face. "And thank you. I fully expect you to be a gentleman tonight" Derek says seriously.

"I will be, you have my word" Boyd says.

"Okay kids, off you go" Lydia says, breaking the eye contact between Boyd and Derek. Cora lets Boyd go to come over and hug us.

"Have fun Cor" I say. We both hug her.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

When Cora leaves Boyd's side to hug Lydia and Dani, I turn back to him with a hard gaze.

"Don't try anything" I tell him.

"Derek, relax" Boyd says. "I've known Cora for awhile and i'm not looking for _that_ sort of thing. I like Cora and I want to make her happy" Boyd tells me.

"You're looking to have a proper relationship with my sister?" I ask him.

"If that's what she wants then yes" he asks, standing tall. I can tell by the small twitch in his fingers that he's nervous as hell but he's trying to be strong to show me he's serious and I appreciate that.

"Okay" I say, letting my posture and gaze soften. Boyd relaxes too. "Have her back by midnight" I remind him.

"I will" he nods, a small smile coming to his face. Cora comes back over and she looks between us with narrowed eyes.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"Everything's fine Cora. Go, you have 3 hours remember?" she smiles at me and I return it.

"Thanks Der. I'll see you in the morning, don't wait up"

"I won't" I say. I think everyone knows that's exactly what i'm going to do. "Bye"

"Bye!" Cora says happily as her and Boyd walk towards the door. Lydia and Dani both wave. The second the loft door closes they do this weird jumping thing where they hold hands and make loud, excited noises. I give them a confused look.

"She's like our little sister and she's going on a date!" Dani says excitedly.

"You're only a year older" I remind her.

"Not the point" Lydia says.

"And you and Cora are the same age" I point out to Lydia. "You know what, never mind" I say, sitting back down on the couch. I don't understand women sometimes..okay, most the time.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

Derek sits down on the couch and I turn back to Lydia. She's looking over at him as well. He looks worried. He shouldn't be. Then again, if I was an older brother, I would be too. If I didn't know Boyd like I do, I would be worried. If it was anyone other than Boyd, i'd be worried.

"I should go" Lydia says. I nod.

"I'll cheer this one up" I say, nodding towards a brooding Derek.

"You wanna know the quickest way to cheer a guy up?" Lydia asks with a smirk.

"No! Gross! You're with my brother!" I exclaim, putting my hands over my ears. Derek looks over at us in confusion. "Out, out, out" I say. She chuckles.

"I'm sure it would work for you as well" she grins. She loves to get under my skin. I should know by now that she's kidding but I never learn.

"Bye Lydz!" I say, closing the door behind her. I give Derek an awkward smile as he's looking over at me with a really confused face. "Lydia was being..Lydia" I say. He nods and looks away again. I go over to him and sit down on his knee.

"She's gonna be fine" I assure him.

"I know" he mumbles.

"Boyd's a good kid and so is she" I repeat. He gives me a small smile.

"I know that. I'm just protective" he says.

"Like Stiles" I say. Derek looks up at me for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"So this is how he feels? How Stiles feels?" Derek asks.

"I don't know what those two are feeling or thinking" I sigh. "I still haven't talked to John and I haven't talked to Stiles since he found us out in the woods"

"They'll come around" he assures me, pulling me down futher so he can pull me to his chest.

"I hope so" I say. "And you'll come around for Boyd as well, right?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I think so" he says softly. "I like Boyd. I just don't like Boyd with Cora. But that will change..unless he screws this up"

"He won't, he cares about her too much" I say.

"Like me for you" Derek says.

"And me for you" I say, leaning up and kissing him. His hands come to my face like they did when I got home from Scott's. We move so i'm on my back and Derek's over me. I slide my tounge along his bottom lip and he opens his mouth, letting me slip it in. We pull back for air but I let my mouth move to his jaw, then his throat. I kiss and nibble at his Adam's apple, loving the quiet moan that rumbles under my lips. He pulls me back up to him and grins.

"My turn" he says, his mouth coming to my earlobe. I always thought that whole ear thing was a little weird but I find I actually like it. He nibbles on my earlobe and then moves down to the base of my throat, right over my pulse. He kisses and sucks and I know i'm going to have a hickey but I don't care. I'll cover it with make-up. He bites down softly right over my pulse and I moan. He grins againist my skin and kisses his way back up my jaw to my lips again, taking my lips in his. We kiss deeply and his tounge slips into my mouth this time. The need to feel friction between us surfaces. I bring my hands up his back and into his hair. He leans into my touch as I massage my fingers over his scalp. This gives me the chance to attack his Adam's apple again. I run my tounge up his throat and he smirks down at me. He pulls me up with him. I yelp a little in suprise when he picks me up, bridal style. He takes us to his room, closing the door behind us. We get into his bed and it's much more comfortable. He brings his hand through my hair, pulling very softly so I bare my neck to him. He kisses down my neck and throat to my collarbones. I have a weird thing with collarbones, if you bite down..it feels good. I think it's because there's so little skin over the bone. As if Derek can read my mind, his teeth scan over the bone and I moan a little. He looks at me and does it again, a little harder, getting a louder moan from me. His mouth moves south,skimming over my clevage and I have to bite back a moan. Okay, my whole chest area is really sensitive. Or maybe it's just his mouth, his tounge. I haven't reacted like this with any other guy before. Or maybe it's because I haven't been touched or kissed like this is awhile. I grab the bottom of Derek's shirt. He gets where i'm going with it and lets me pull it off him. He leans back down to me, bare chest pressed againist mine. My mouth moves to his throat again. I love the rumble of his moans I can feel under my lips. Derek's cold hands come to my stomach. I jump a little at the contact but urge him to take my shirt off as well. He does it and I lay in my bra. Derek looks down at my breasts and his mouth skims over them. I crane my back up towards his mouth. Derek notices.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah" I say. I move so he can get his hands under me. He undos my bra and pulls it off, throwing it to the floor with our shirts. I feel really vulernable now, i'm fully topless, Derek staring down at me. He carefully brings his mouth down to my breast. He's giving me the chance to say no, to pull back. There is no way i'm stopping him. He takes one in his mouth, rolling my nipple around his tounge. I moan, bringing my hands to his hair again. I thread my fingers through and he moves to the next breast. "Oh god" I breath out. Yeah, I really think it's his tounge now. He's able to get these reactions from me. I don't know what makes me do it, probably how turned on I am but I reach down to find he's a little hard. I run my hand along his crotch. Jesus. He's not fully hard yet and he's already big. "This doesn't feel fair" I whisper, dipping my hands into his pants. He pulls back and bites his lip when I wrap my hand around him. I start to stroke him.

"Now it's not fair" he says. I feel one of his hands edging into my underwear as I kicked off my pants earlier. "This okay?" he asks, stopping. "We can stop" he says. I shake my head, not trusting my voice. "You sure?" he asks. I nod. He contines and soon he's brushing his fingers over my sweet spot. My toes curl a little, the sensation building. He teases me, dipping the tip of one finger in.

"Derek" I whine. "Don't tease me" I warn him. He grins at me before slipping his whole finger in. I moan as he starts to move it.

"Now we're even" he says, pulling me into a heated kiss. I speed up my strokes as he slips in another finger. My breathing starts to get a little ragged.

"Do you want to..you know?" I ask him.

"Only if you want to" he says. "We don't have to" he says.

"I want too" I say, kissing him again. I really like Derek and I want to show him how much. We untangle so Derek can find some condoms and I can freshen up. I come back out and Derek's holding his phone. "Everything okay?" I ask him.

"Cora's just text, she said she's really enjoying herself" he says with a small smile. "I just hope she's being..good" he sighs. I walk over to him and take the box from his hand and put it back on the drawers.

"Let's do that another time" I offer. Maybe we were moving a little last..

"I think that's a good idea" he says, keeping his eyes on my face and not my naked chest. "Can we just enjoy this time alone?" he asks.

"Yeah, I like that better" I say, giving him a soft smile. Part of me wants to jump his bones but another part wants me to not rush things. Derek probably feels the same. Derek puts his phone on the bedside table and pulls me down onto the bed with him. He pulls the blanket up over us. We don't bother to get dressed again. "Sorry for teasing you" he says sincerely but with a hint of amusement.

"Sorry for teasing you" I say, we smile at each other and I chuckle. "But you will pay for that"

"Will I?" he asks teasingly.

"You will" I assure him. He pulls me to him. I wrap my arms around his waist and his come around my shoulders, holding me close. "Night Der" I say.

"Night D" he says, kissing my forehead.

..

..

**I had to tease the readers! They were literally seconds away from doing it but I just couldn't! Not just yet! They don't want to take that big of a step just yet. Favourite, follow and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shout out to nosferatufan for reviewing! I am mean! Mohahaha! It's nice to get some love for this story again :) Enjoy!**

**Cora's p.o.v**

Boyd kisses me goodnight at the loft door. I feel like i'm on cloud nine. I like Boyd. Alot. I really like Boyd. He drops a kiss to my hand as he lets it go.

"Wait" I say. He turns back to me. "Do you wanna come in? We can play some playstation?" I ask. He grins and nods. I return his grin. I open the loft door quietly. It's dark, noone's awake. I lead Boyd up to my room. And no, it's not like _that_. I just still want to hang out with him. "I just need to go tell Derek i'm home"

"Okay, i'll wait up here" he smiles.

"That's a really smart idea" I say. I tiptoe down the stairs. I go over to Derek's room and knock on the door. "Derek. Derek?" I call out.

"Mmmm?" I hear Derek mumble.

"I'm coming in" I say, opening his door slowly. I walk in and Dani's on the otherside of the bed, curled up, asleep. "Der?"

"Cora?" he asks sleepily, eyes fluttering open.

"I just wanted to tell you i'm home" I say.

"Okay" he nods. "Get some sleep" he tells me. I turn to walk out when I hear Dani stirring.

"Cora?" she asks. I turn back to them..and I regret it. I don't see anything but I can tell she's not wearing a top or anything because her shoulders, and upper chest is bare.

"Dude?!" I say, covering my eyes.

"Shit" I hear Dani say, sleepiness gone from her voice.

"Cora-" Derek tries, sounding alot more awake now too.

"I'm going to bed" I say, turning around and walking out. I notice a red lacy bra on the ground. Yuck. Then I see Derek's shirt. Oh gross! I scramble to close the door behind me. I let out a whine of disgust. Really? Really!? I make my way to my room when I see something on the couch. Are you fucking serious? Dani's jeans? They're so..argh. Wow. Now things get to be really awkward. I carefully pick them up and throw the at Derek's door so I don't have to find them again in the morning. I quickly go up to my room.

"What's wrong?" Boyd asks as I sit down on my bed with him.

"Well, Dani topless and pantless in my brother's bed and he's shirtless as well" I shiver in disgust.

"Oh" Boyd says.

"It's okay, I didn't see anything. I just found the clothes" I tell him. He gives me an awkward smile. "I'm too tired to care right now anyway. Let's just go to sleep" I say.

"What about your brother?" he asks.

"I'll set an alarm so you can get out before he wakes up" I say, nudging him.

"Okay" he smiles back at me. I grab some clothes and go into the bathroom to change. Shorts and a sports bra, it's hot tonight. I come back into the room.

"Want some trackpants?" I ask Boyd. He looks down at his casual suit. He looks back up at me and nods. "These are Derek's" I say, pulling out a pair of his trackies I took awhile ago. He nods his thanks and goes into the bathroom to get dressed. When he comes back in, we slip into my bed together. Boyd brings an arm around my waist.

"Is this okay?" he whispers.

"Yeah" I say, quickly pecking his lips before settling into him. It doesn't take long for us to fall asleep.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

I facepalm. Argh!

"I'm going to go talk to her" Derek says. I catch his arm.

"No, leave it for tonight" I say. "I'll talk to her in the morning" Derek sits back down on the bed.

"You don't have too. I'm her brother, I should" Derek says.

"Do you really think she wants to talk about this with her older brother?" I ask him.

"You talk to her" Derek nods in agreement.

"What should I tell her?" I ask him, a little unsure myself.

"That we're a couple..couples will do..things" he says awkwardly. I give him a stink eye mixed with an awkward smile.

"I'll think of something" I chuckle.

"And can you just make sure she's..Boyd.." Derek tries to find the words.

"I'm sure she's not but i'll make sure anyway" I say, squeezing his hand. He smiles up at me. His eyes flick to my chest and back up to my eyes in a split second. "Right, shirt" I say, leaning over to find it. I feel Derek's cold hands around my waist. He pulls me over so i'm sitting on his stomach and he's laying on his back, head propped up againist the pillows.

"They're distracting me" he grins.

"You're distracting me" I say, leaning down to catch his lips in mine. I feel his hands leave my waist to come to my chest, massaging them in his hands. I have to bite down on Derek's bottom lip to hold in a moan. "We should stop" I say. He nods and we pull away. "Not when Cora's just upstairs" I say, getting off him.

"You're right" he says. I get up to find my bra and shirt. Once i've pulled them one, I venture into the lounge to find my jeans. We really shouldn't have fallen asleep, Cora's probably so grossed out. I'm suprised to find my jeans at the door instead of by the couch. Cora.. Dammit. I bring them in but go into my bag to swap them for shorts to wear because they're more comfortable. I bring Derek over his shirt to put on as well. He looks a little confused but pulls it on anyway.

"Like I said, you're distracting me" I shrug, getting back into bed with him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. "It's hard to not jump your bones when your laying there with no shirt on" I say. Derek chuckles and I feel the rumble againsit my back. I roll over so we're facing one another. I kiss him softly and lay my head between his shoulder and neck. I fall asleep to the soft thumping of his pulse in my ear.

..

When I wake up, it's early. The sun's just risen. I've had enough sleep and I need to talk to Cora anyway. Apologise actually. This is her home, not mine. I don't want her to feel weird in her own home. I need to apologise, that's why Derek can't be the one to talk to her, they'll just end up arguing knowing them. I kiss Derek's forehead softly, leaving him to sleep. I get out of bed and make my way up to Cora's room. I hear her alarm starting to go off so I knock softly then walk in, knowing she'll be waking up. I jump in suprise when I find Boyd in bed with her..with no shirt on. And Cora's in a sports bra. They're wrapped around each other. My mouth falls open. Both of them stir and wake up as the alarm's still buzzing. The second they see me, they both turn bright red. Well..the tables turned pretty quickly.

"Dani, wait" Cora says as I start backing away to get out the door.

"Uh.." I say. Boyd looks terrified. They're both looking at me and i'm looking at them. This silence is suffocating. I back out the door anyway, closing it quietly behind me. I hear frantic movements in the room but I just burrow my eyebrows and go down to the lounge. I sit down at the couch, eyebrows still burrowed in shock and a little confusion. Well. I really did not expect that. Cora. Boyd. Her bed. Huh. Okay.

..

..

**What an awkward chapter! Don't worry, Dani and Cora will become closer because of the awkward events! Favourite, follow and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shout out to nosferatufan for reviewing! Argh! I love awkwardness! It's so..awkward..awkwardly great :)**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I hear Cora come down the stairs. Her and Boyd are both dressed properly now. Cora kisses Boyd goodbye and comes to sit across from me.

"Are-are you going to tell Derek?" she asks quietly, a little scared. I shake my head.

"Of course not" I tell her. "Hey..i'm sorry you saw what you did last night" I say.

"It's okay, I didn't really see anything..just saw all the clothes" I give her a sheepish smile.

"Shit..i'm really sorry. We're not sleeping together" Cora gives me a doubtful look. "Really, we're not" she just chuckles a little. "You're not sleeping with Boyd, right?" I ask her. I interrupt again before she can answer. "He's a really nice kid, I really like him but you don't have to-"

"Dani" Cora says. I shut up. "I'm not sleeping with Boyd. We've been on one date. He just stayed over last night. That's all" she tells me. I sigh in relief. She smiles softly at me. "You remind me of Laura when you get all protective like that" she says. I return her smile with one of my own.

"I want to be around for a long time..I see you as a little sister, I don't want to lose that" I admit.

"Judging by how you and Derek are, I think you will be. And you won't lose this" she says, motioning between us. "I don't want to lose this"

"Neither do I" I say, tearing up the tiniest. Cora roll her eyes.

"Come here" she says with a smile. I stand up and we hug, my arms coming around her shoulders. Derek comes out of the room, fully clothed. We pull back and I wipe my eyes. That was deep.

"We okay in here?" Derek asks, looking between us.

"We're fine" Cora says. "Right?" she asks me, nudging me a little with a smirk.

"Yeah" I tell him, nudging her back.

"Cora..about last night-" Derek starts. Cora shakes her head.

"Not my business" she says. "Don't leave your jeans on the couch" Cora tells me. I open my mouth to shoot back something about her and Boyd and their lack of clothes this morning but I remember Derek's right there and I shut up. Cora gives me a relieved look, obviously knowing I was about to say something about them.

"I won't" I say, giving her a wink. She chuckles. Derek looks very, very confused. "Don't worry about it" I say, walking over to Derek. He just nods.

"I'm going to make some breakfast" Cora says.

"No, let me help" I say, smirking at her. It's established, she's terrible in the kitchen 90% of the time. Cora rolls her eyes but motions for me to follow her. I turn and kiss Derek. "We're fine" I tell him.

"Good" he says, smiling againist my lips. I peak him one more time before following Cora into the kitchen.

..

We make eggs, bacon and tomato on toast for all three of us. There's smiles thrown between the three of us as we eat. I feel really comfortable, i'm glad there's no awkwardness. I think there's a little between Derek and Cora but it's almost nothing. A big smile comes to Cora's face when she reads a text. I try to hide my own smile. Derek however is watching her from the corner of his eye. Cora sends a few texts, reads a few more before her face drops.

"Uh.." she starts, Derek and I looking over at her. "Boyd's invited all of us out to lunch" she says, looking at her phone like it's crazy.

"That's sweet" I say. "Why doesn't he just come to dinner on Wednesday? My family will be here but he knows Scott and Stiles" I offer.

"I'll ask him" she smiles at me, sending another text.

"That okay with you?" I ask Derek, threading my fingers through his under the table. He nods. Cora's smile gets bigger.

"He said he'd love too" Cora tells us. I notice how her eyes look brighter, Boyd makes her really happy. "Can he bring his younger sister Alicia?"

"Course he can" Derek smiles. Uh. I see. Now Derek's starting to like him because he has a younger sister of his own. He gets how all _this_ works. The big brother's role.

"What are we making? It's a couple days away" I ask Derek.

"Let's just have a barbeque. It'll be easier to feed that many people like that" he says.

"That's a good idea" I say. "We should go food shopping that morning" Derek nods. "You wanna come C?" I ask Cora.

"I'm okay, i'm spending the day with Boyd" she says.

"Anything special?" I ask, taking the leftover cherry tomato off Derek's plate and putting it into my mouth.

"Not really, going to the beach" she says.

"Still got that bikini from last night?" she nods and I grin. She looks really, really good in that. Like i'm jealous. I have more curves than her but she has a leaner body type. I've got this hourglass body and she has..a nicer one. "I guess it's just us then" I smile at Derek. He smiles back and leans in but stops when he remembers Cora's in the room. He clears his throat and scruffs my hair instead. Cora rolls her eyes. She stands up. "Got somewhere to be?" I ask her, eyebrow raised in a teasing way.

"Shut up" she says, taking all of our plates to the sink. I turn to Derek.

"Now you'll be able to sit down and talk to Boyd, get to know him" I say.

"Yeah" Derek smiles. He leans down and kisses me this time.

"Man I hope this dinner goes well" I say, starting to worry about it. I haven't seen or heard from my adoptive father in awhile, not much contact with Stiles either. I just want them to like Derek. I want them to accept us.

"It will" Derek promises, letting me lean on his shoulder.

..

..

**Big dinner next chapter! Favourite, follow and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Dani's p.o.v**

I find myself skipping down the isles, filling the trolley with the foods I know my family like and things Cora told me Boyd likes.

"You're in a good mood" Derek says, pulling me to him. I smile brightly up at him.

"I am" I say, peaking his lips. "I'm excited" I say, pulling away to look at meat. Derek comes to my side, helping me. This is more his thing anyway.

"I thought you were nervous" he says, putting a pack of skinless chicken breasts into the trolley.

"I was" I nod. "But I thought alot about it last night and..I think it's going to go well. I miss them and i'm sure they miss me" I shurg. Derek nods, putting steak into the trolley. "And once they see just how happy you make me, they'll love you" I say. Derek stops and comes over to me again.

"You make me happy too" he says. I pull him to me and kiss him.

"Disgusting. There are children here" we jump apart at the rude voice. I look over to see a snobby, angry elderly staring down her nose at us. I chuckle.

"I know Granny, i'm one of them" I say. Derek's eyes widen and he tries to hold back his own laugh as the lady huffs in disbelief and takes off down an isle. Derek starts laughing. "What? She deserved it..she was rude" I shrug.

"But did you have to point out her already obvious old age?" he teases, making me laugh this time.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I think we have enough food" I say, looking down at our very full trolley. Derek nods in agreement. We walk to the check-out. The same old lady from earlier sees us and glares coldly. I giggle and Derek watches me with soft eyes, an adorable smile tugging at his own lips.

..

We spend hours getting ready, cooking, preparing, cleaning, getting ourselves together.

"Okay..I can feel the nerves now" I say, the time edging towards 6pm..they'll be here soon.

"It's going to be fine" Derek assures me, rubbing my arm. I jump when I hear knocking on the door.

"Oh god!" I yelp, pacing.

"I'll get it" Derek says with a grin. He opens the door and it's John and Stiles. I turn on my heel and run over to them, hugging them both. John's tense in my arms but I hug him anyway. I grab Stiles after and hug him too. He brings his arms around my waist and hugs me back.

"Yay! Happy family!" Cora calls out. We turn and she walking hand in hand with Boyd and, who i'm assuming, is his little sister Alicia.

"Hey Cora, Boyd" I say, pulling away from Stiles. I motion for everyone to come inside. "You must be Alicia?" I ask the young girl, about 8. She smiles up at me, her smile and the nice black dress she's wearing looking adorable.

"I am. And you're Dani" she says. I smile and nod.

"That's right. Has Cora been saying nice things about me?"

"She says you're staying with her, that you and Derek are going to get married" I giggle and blush. I'm glad everyone's too busy with food and drinks and talking to notice.

"I like your dress, it's pretty" I say.

"I like your skirt, it's pretty too" she smiles. Okay, seriously..she's adorable. I think I love her already.

"Thanks. Do you want to go and get something to eat?" I ask her. She nods excitedly. "Come on" I say, getting up. She holds her hand out and I take it. I take her out to where we've put out drinks and salads and other already made foods, practically everything but the meat. Which Derek is currently cooking, John at his side with a beer, the two laughing. They notice me watching and I raise an eyebrow, smiling at the two. They're getting along? Thank god! I grab Alicia a plate. She can't really see so I pick her up and put her on my shoulders, kneeling down so she can pile food onto her plate.

"I'm done" she says, looking down at me. I pull her off my shoulders and take her to sit down at a table. I sit across from her and smile as I look around at everyone, they're happy. My phone starts to ring. I answer it.

"Hey"

"Hey!" it's Scott.

"Hey Scotty!"

"You still having that dinner?"

"Yeah, everyone's here. Did you change your mind?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, it that okay?" Scott asks.

"Of course" I say. "Bring Melissa with you"

"I was wondering if..if I could bring Allison as well?" he asks nervously.

"Yes! That's a great idea" I smile. I like Allison and I haven't seen her in awhile. "You know what? Get Allison to call Lydia as well"

"Are you sure?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, I want everyone to be here"

"Okay, we'll be over in the next half hour"

"Okay, bye Scotty!" he chuckles.

"Bye D" he hungs up. I smile over at Alicia and she smiles back. Derek starts walking over, a beer in his hand, John now 'manning' the barbeque. He smiles at Alicia too. His cuteness is showing as he sits down in my lap. If he's acting couple-ly, it's hardly ever in front of people..he must be really happy.

"Hi" he says, turning to me.

"Hi" I say, smiling at him. "Is it okay that we have a few more guests?"

"It's fine" he smiles back, and my hearts melting again. "Who's coming?"

"Scott, Melissa, Allison and Lydia" I say.

"What about Isaac?" Derek asks. I look at him a little suprised. "He did his tutoring with you and Cora and Boyd. His sort of part of this little family too" I find myself kissing him at the word 'family'. I keep it completely PG though. My family's here and Alicia's sitting right across from us.

"I'll call him" I say, smiling widely at him.

"Hale! Get off, you're going to crush the poor girl!" I know that voice. I turn around and Lydia's smirking at us. Derek gets up so I can run over and jump into Lydia arms. "Jesus!" she says as I hug her tightly. We pull back and I smile at her. "I like your outfit" Lydia says.

"Lydia Martin's approval, oh my god!" I say in mock shock. Lydia nudges me and we both giggle. I'm wearing a flowy black high-waisted skirt, comes to mid thigh, and a red singlet tucked into it. I'm wearing tan wedges as well. Allison comes in with Scott and i'm hugging them too. Everyone greets the newcomers. I excuse myself to call Isaac.

"Dani?" he answers.

"Hey Isaac. We're having a barbeque at Derek's..would you want to come?" I ask him.

"Really?" his voice lights up and it makes me feel lighter.

"Of course, you're a part of our little ragtag family too, Derek thinks so too" I smile.

"I'll be over soon" he says.

"Okay, bye Isaac"

"Bye Dani"

..

We all laugh and I blush in embarassment as John finishes telling everyone the story of how I ran through the supermarket naked when I was a toddler because I wasn't allowed any chocolate. I'm sitting on Derek's lap this time, my arm hanging loosely around his neck and i'm sitting across him, my legs dangling off to the side. Derek had a good talk with Boyd, both smiling..Derek likes him. John and Derek are getting along. John came back up to me and gave me a hug, apologising for his actions and telling me I could come home whenever I wanted. Melissa teased Derek and I but I can tell she likes him too. Stiles and Scott watch us with soft eyes, smiling back when I smile at them. Isaac, Boyd and Cora are talking about the crazy things they got up to at school during the year. Cora has Alicia on her knee, bouncing her. Derek pulls me down to kiss my temple.

"I told you everything would be fine" he smiles, whispering in my ear.

"You were right" I say, turning to him. He grins triumphantly. "I'll smack that grin off your face" I warn him with a smirk, peaking his lips.

"I can't help that you make me so happy" Derek says.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Lydia squels. Derek and I both blush deeply as we didn't think anyone was listening. I hug Derek, pulling the finger at Lydia from behind his back. Yeah..Derek was right. Tonight was amazing, it went really well and I don't think i've ever been so happy.

..

..

**Aw :3 Favourite, follow and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I've been so slack with this story, i'm so sorry :( Shout out to nosferatufan and Bre for reviewing! Yes! Everyone's happy :) Thanks, i'll try keep it going :) I've got some new ideas! They're going to be 'whaaaat?!' ideas but hope you like them! Stay tuned for them!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I wake up with a loud yawn. My hair's a mess and i'm still in my outfit from last night's dinner. I was so tired after it that I just laid down and went to sleep. Derek followed soon after, only throwing off his shirt before laying down with me. He stunk of beer, him and John may have played beer pong. I had no problem with kissing the beer off the tip of his tounge with my own once he'd gotten into bed. I'm beyond happy and nothing can break this feeling. Nothing. I make my way into the kitchen..more dance my way into the kitchen.

"Wow, someone is very happy this morning" Cora says from her position leaning againist the counters. She's watching Derek, waiting for him to finish cooking her breakfast i'm guessing.

"Well Cor, you are right" I say, tapping her nose with my finger. She looks suprised but chuckles anyway. Derek turns around and kisses my cheek before going back to his pan of pancakes. I notice he's made lots, like heaps. "What's all this for?" I ask Derek.

"Boyd and Alicia" he says casually. I burrow my eyebrows in confusion, looking to Cora. She grins excitedly and motions for me to follow her. When she turns and starts walking out, I grab Derek and turn him around to me. I kiss him properly. He grins againist my lips. "Go on" he says. I peck his lips one more time before following where Cora went. I walk into the lounge and she's sitting on the floor with Boyd, Alicia sitting in Boyd's lap giggling. It's the most adorable thing ever.

"Hey" I smile at the two, sitting down across from them.

"Dani!" Alicia yelps, coming over to me and sitting down on my knee. Oh my god she is so damn cute! Boyd and Cora watch with soft eyes and smiles as I tickle Alicia and she errupts into a fit of giggles.

"Breakfast is ready!" Derek calls out. We all get up and go to the table. I sit down beside Derek and Alicia sits between Cora and Boyd. We all thank Derek and start eating. I don't eat as much as I usually would, still feeling full from last night and i'm focused on something else. Cora and Boyd. They're so happy together, he makes her so happy. And with Alicia in the mix..they look like their own little family. They've been on 2 dates now and i'm seriously starting to think what's between them is a little more than just lust. Maybe love even? Even if they haven't realised it yet. I mean Cora's 18, Boyd's 18, I think they're old enough to know the difference between love and lust. That makes me turn and look at Derek. Is what me and him have lust? Or is it love? He catches me staring but I don't look way. "What?" he asks. I just smile and look back over at Cora and Boyd. He follows my gaze. They're too in their own world to notice we're both watching them.

"Boyd" I say. He turns away from Cora and to me. "What are you doing next year?" I ask. They're done with school like me. Only ones left at school are Scott, Stiles, Allison and Isaac.

"I've actually got a job lined up" he tells me. I smile at that. "Full time builder" he beams.

"That's awesome" I grin.

"Now that i'm offically an adult, the government is going to start making me pay to live in my parents' house" he says. I look at him a little confused. "They passed a few years ago" he tells me.

"I'm so sorry" I say.

"No, it's okay" he smiles a little. "Now that i'm 18, Alicia's allowed to live with me" he smiles down at his sister.

"I like living with Boyd more than Aunty, her house smells like old people" Alicia says, nose scrunching up making us all laugh.

"That's what we need to talk about" Derek says to me.

"I know" I sigh. I need to go home.

"Come outside, let's talk" he says. I nod and get up and follow him outside onto the deck. We sit on the edge, Derek holding both my hands. "I wouldn't mind you moving in here and i'm sure Cora wouldn't either but-"

"What?" I ask. "You want me to move in with you?" I ask in suprise. He nods.

"I'd like it if you did but you should go home for a little. Things are okay with you and them now, maybe you'll find that you miss them and you want to stay"

"You're amazing, you know that?" I say to Derek. He blushes a little and I lean forward and capture his lips with mine. "I'll go home for a little while" I tell him once we've pulled back.

"I think that's the best decision" he says, pecking my lips. "You can still come over, just give yourself a little time to decide"

"I will" I smile at him. "Thank you"

"For what?" he asks.

"This, everything. You've done so much for me, been there for me..I.." I trail off. I know how I feel about him and it feels right to tell him right now but I don't know how he'll respond.

"Say it" he says. I look up at him from under my lashes.

"I..I love you" I say quietly. His hand comes under my chin, making me look at him.

"I love you" he says back, bringing our lips together again. I sigh in relief when we pull back, moving so i'm leaning into his shoulder.

..

_1 week later_

Things have been good at home. I feel whole again, being able to come home and hug my family.

"We missed you here" Scott says from beside Stiles on my bed. We're all laying on our stomachs on my bed, watching a movie on my laptop.

"I missed being here" I say with a smile.

"How's Derek holding up without you?" Scot teases. I nudge him.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's still got Cora"

"By the looks of her and Boyd at the barbeque, i'm not sure he will for much longer" Stiles says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Boyd lives alone-" Stiles starts.

"His sister lives with him" I add.

"Well, Boyd lives with just his little sister" Stiles corrects himself. "Won't be long 'till he's asking her to move in with him" I tense up at that. "What's wrong?" Stiles asks.

"Uh.." I say, sitting up. I pause the movie and both boys sit up and look at me. "Derek, he..he's offered me to move in with him" I tell him. Stiles sucks his bottom lip and both boys have their eyebrows burrowed, thinking it over. "We agreed that i'd come home for awhile..make sure that's what I want"

"Do you want to move out?" Stiles asks, voice quiet.

"I don't want to leave you or John" I say. "But I love Derek and I want to be with him" both boys' eyes pop out at the word 'love'.

"Love?!" Scott yelps.

"Oh..yeah We talked about that too" I smile sheepishly. "Let's not think about that now, it can wait. Let's just watch this?" I offer as I can see they're both having a little trouble adjusting to this new information. They both nod and we lay back down, the movie's put to play again, all three of us with alot on our minds. What I didn't realise was that now Scott's thinking about his relationship with Allison and Stiles' is thinking about his with Lydia, we're all distracted from Star Wars even though we promised Stiles we'd watch it.

..

..

**It's about time they said the 'L' word! Should Dani move in with Derek? I don't know? As for Boyd and Cora, I have plans for them :) Boyd and Cora moving in together, not yet. But..I have a feeling alot of readers will hate this idea but I like it so i'll probably run with it..Cora gets pregnant. I haven't read any fics where it's Cora who gets pregnant. She's so good with Alicia so why not? It won't be happening like next chapter but it will soon. Let me know what you think? Favourite, follow and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Shout out to Bre, Guest and TheMorbidGal for reviewing! Damn..this is probably the hardest thing I come across, my readers want different things. Okay, maybe..Cora could have a pregnancy scare in the next couple chapters then she still has morning sickness or whatever and she takes another test and is pregnant..? I'm literally cringing waiting to see what you guys have to say :) But I love the idea of Derek finding a text or maybe even the test itself! And yes Bre, of course! Weekly dinners and more! And yes, she'd bring Derek along to most of them :) Glad you like the idea of her moving in with him..I should do it! There's another couple ideas in here and I expect your jaw to be on the ground by the end ;) Nah, it's not too 'whaat?!' but it's definately going to make things a little more interesting! Enjoy!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

"I missed this loft" I say, walking past Derek as he holds to door open. I haven't actually had the time to visit him in the last week. I've either been with Scott, Stiles or John. Hell, i've even spent time with Melissa. I've had Lydia and Allison over to see me while Scott and Stiles have been with me.

"The loft? That's it?" Derek chuckles. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his forehead to mine.

"You too Sourwolf" I say before kissing him. His hands come to my waist, pulling me flush againist him. "Bedroom?" I ask him, biting my lip. A smile breaks out across his face and he nods. We turn but rapid footsteps makes us stop. I turn around and something collides with me.

"Where have you been?" Cora asks, pulling back.

"I missed you too" I chuckle, scruffing her hair.

"So did you decide?" she asks me.

"Decide what?"

"Are you moving in?" she asks me.

"Cora!" Derek whines.

"Oh..sorry. Derek told me he asked you.." she says awkwardly. But then she laughs. "It's good to see you" she says, letting me go.

"It's good to see you Cor" I say, punching her arm playfully. "And to answer your question..i'm not sure yet. I haven't talked to John yet. I've brought it up to Scott and Stiles and judging by the looks on their faces..they need a little time" I chuckle lightly.

"Well..why don't we go out?" she asks.

"Now? Go where?" I ask her.

"If I can drag you away from him" she smirks, motioning to Derek, the male rolling his eyes. "Let's go for a walk" I look to Derek and he nods. We were just about to go and..i'm not sure where that was going actually. I know it was heading towards the bedroom, that's all.

"It's a good idea" Derek says.

"Okay" I smile. Cora smiles excitedly before we both say goodbye to Derek and leave.

..

"That wasn't my fault!" Cora defends. She just ran into a small stone statue at the park causing it to fall over and smash to pieces.

"Hey! What are you doing!" a man in uniform yells, coming towards us.

"Cora, go!" I chuckle, grabbing her arm and running off. By the time we're out of his sight, we're in a fit of laughter. We both fall to the grass, holding our sides from laughing too hard.

"If this gets back to Derek, i'm telling him you made me run" she chuckles.

"Would you rather have been arrested?" I tease.

"If he did find out..probably" I nudge her and we start laughing again.

"I've missed that laugh" my blood runs cold at the voice. We turn around and Cora instantly gets in front of me upon seeing who it is.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to piss off" Cora grounds out. Camden holds up his hands in surrender.

"I just wanted to apologise to Dani" he says, slowly stepping forward.

"Cora" I say, grabbing her bicep as she makes to go forward. "It's okay. We'll let him say his piece then he's leaving. Right Camden?"

Sure, anything you want" he nods. Cora relaxs a little but doesn't move. Camden walks over so there's a metre gap between us. "I'm sorry I pushed you and yelled at you. I know sorry isn't enough and it's not going to fix things but I just wanted you to know that I am sorry"

"Are you done?" I ask. He nods. "Okay. Thanks for the apology"

"That's it?" he asks, coming closer. "I haven't seen you in ages-"

"Don't come any closer" I warn him. He stops.

"Could I take you out? We could try again?"

"Are you kidding me?" I ask with wide eyes. He's still got his 'I can get any girl I want' attitude obviously.

"There's no denying what was between us-"

"I'm with Derek" I tell him. His eyes widen a little. "I'm in love with Derek" I correct myself. Cora turns to me with wide eyes of her own. "The answer is no. Hell no actually" I say. Camden nods and I feel a little fear bubble up inside of me when he just stares at us.

"Leave" Cora orders. "Before I make you leave" she threatens, stepping forward.

"Okay" he says, turning on his heel and walking away. We both let out deep breathes.

"I'm sorry" Cora says, turning to me.

"It's okay. Let's just get home" I say. She nods and we both walk back towards the loft. Neither of us comment on the fact I just called the loft home.

..

Derek smiles at us when we walk back in. His smile drops when he sees the pissed off look on Cora's face.

"What happened?" he asks her.

"We ran into Camden" she tells him, eye flicking to me.

"We did he do?" Derek asks, looking between both of us now.

"Nothing" I sigh. "He just came to apologise"

"Are you okay?" Cora looks to me for my answer as well. I nod.

"I'm fine" I say with a small smile. "Just wasn't expecting to see him again"

"I think I sorted him out" Cora grins triumphantly.

"What did you do?" Derek asks with a sigh. "Should we be expecting an officer to come here for you?"

"No" Cora scoffs. "Like the anger management consellor told me, I used my words" she smiles sweety at him. I find myself chuckling, Cora would never go to anger management. Derek chuckles but his worried eyes fall to me again.

"It's fine" I brush it off. "I'll talk to John about it when i'm home"

"I should probably get you home" Derek says. I check the time, he'll be on his way home now.

"John will be home soon so that'd be cool" I smile. I turn and give Cora a big hug. "I'll be back before you know it" I say. We pull back. "Tell Boyd and Alicia I say hi"

"I will, we've got our third date coming up in a week or two" she tells me with a grin.

"He's still trying to find a nice place to take you?" I guess. She nods, grin getting bigger. I pull her into another hug. I lower my voice to a very quiet whisper as I lean towards her ear. "Make sure he covers up, alright?" she nods into me.

"Don't say anything to Derek"

"I won't" I promise her. We pull back and she's blushing a little. I make a mental note to sit down with her and have a 'little talk' when their date gets closer. You know what they say about 3rd dates..

"Come on" Derek says, holding his hand out. I take it and smile at Cora as we walk out together.

..

When we pull up, John's pulling up as well.

"I wish you got to stay longer" Derek says, turning to me. I bring my hands to his face and peak his lips quickly.

"I'll be back before you know it" I tell him. He leans in and kisses me again, softer, slower. Thank god for the camaro's tinted windows. When we hear John's car door shut, we pull back. "Bye D"

"Bye Dani" he says, peaking my lips again quickly before I get out. John turns and smiles at me and I return it. Derek backs out, beeping. He waves out the window, John and I waving back. John walks over and throws his arm around my shoulders.

"Good to have you back" he says.

"Missed me?" I tease, jabbing his ribs softly. He chuckles. We walk into the house and sit down at the dining room table. "Uh..John?"

"Yeah?" he asks, looking up from the paperwork he just pulled out.

"I..I ran into Camden today" I say carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I smile softly at him. John, Derek and Cora were concerned and it makes me feel really loved and safe to have them around.

"I'm fine" I assure them. "Cora was with me so.."

"Do I have to arrest her?" he asks with a sigh. Both him and Derek have these questions already lined up. I chuckle and shake my head.

"She used her words" I tell him, repeating what she said to Derek.

"I'll make a call to the station, see what's happening" John says, getting up and pulling his phone out.

"Thanks" I say. He walks past me, kissing my head and going into the lounge. I pull out my own phone, pulling Flappy Bird while I wait for him to come back. He's on the phone for a good 15 minutes. I put my phone away again when he comes back in. John's face has fallen, his eyes a little wide. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He looks up at me but says nothing. "John?" I stand up, going over to him. "John, what happened?" I ask, getting concerned. He clears his throat.

"Dani..there's someone at the station to see you" he says, voice raspy.

"Who?" I ask, getting a sense of urgency from the man.

"He says he's..he says he's your father's brother" John says, looking up at me. I feel my eyes widen and jaw hit the floor. My..my Uncle?

..

..

**Told you I had a few 'whaaaat?!' ideas! We all know her parents died in that plane crash so what's her Uncle doing back? It's the Uncle she lived with before John and Stiles..the abusive one. Samuel and Camden are back?! Let me know about Cora guys! And should Camden do something else bad or should I just leave it there? Favourite, follow and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know in my original Dani story she was 15 when her parents died but i've changed it so she was 10 in this fic when they died. She lived with her Uncle until she was almost 11 then has been with John and Stiles since. Shout out to Bre x2, Guest and nosferatufan for reviewing! I love that you guys give me ideas and i've already written them! Makes this alot easier for me and you guys happier too! Yes, they'll be having sex soonish, do we want smut? And Camden trying some more to get her back, I like it :) The boys' reactions to having Dani's uncle back in the picture..should be interesting! Enjoy!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I'm silent the entire way to the police station. We both are. Deadly silent. This man, he's claiming to be my Uncle. Where the hell has he been for the last 9 years? Why show up now? I don't know weither to be angry, sad or happy. Yes, he was an absive drunk but he's still the only family from my father's side that I have left. John takes my hand as we walk into the station together. Tara, the officer at the front desk, tells us the man is waiting in interrigation room 3.

"Are you okay?" John asks me. I squeeze his hand tighter and shake my head, no. "Do you want to do this?" he asks. I shrug but I don't stop him from opening the door. He turns and shuts the door behind us. I turn at look at the man. He's familiar.

"Danielle?" he asks. I feel tears invading my eyes. I don't leave John's side and I don't let his hand go. "It's me, it's Uncle Samuel" he says softly. This man..he is my Uncle. His eyes are hollow through, dark rings under his eyes. He's alot skinner than I remember, more bone than anything. He's the same but also very different and it's scaring me.

"Hold on" John says, putting his hand out. He stops and John turns to me. "Is this him?" John asks me in a whisper. I nod, tears falling down my face. "Hey, it's going to be okay" he says, wiping my eyes. I turn back to my Uncle.

"Danielle..do you remember me?" he asks.

"Ye-yes" I say, voice cracking with tears.

"I know I have some explaining to do but..I just wanted to see you first, it's been 9 years Danielle"

"Dani" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"My name's Dani" I tell him. He looks over to John and John nods.

"Okay..Dani" he nods. "Sit down" he says softly, sitting down himself. I nod and pull John with me, sitting across from him with John at my side. "I was hoping to talk to my neice..alone" he says.

"No. He stays" I say. Samuel nods. He goes to open his mouth but I cut him off. "Where have you been?" I ask him, voice wavering.

"That's what I have to explain but first can I just-" he starts.

"Where have you been?" I ask, starting to get a little angry. He sighs.

"After what happened.." him abusing me and me getting adopted away again. "I was put into rehab to get sober. It took 3 years"

"What about the other 6 years?" I ask him. He gives me a pleading look. "You were my caregiver and you hurt me. You may be a bastard but your my Dad's brother" I say. "I deserve to know"

"You're right, you do" he nods. He clears his throat. "They told me you were adopted out so..I left you alone. You were barely a teenager, that wouldn't have been fair to you to just waltz back into your life-"

"But hitting me was fair?" I cut him off.

"Hey, Dani" John says, rubbing my hand and trying to calm me down.

"No" I say. I look back at Samuel. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"It's been 9 years..I wanted to see you" he says.

"Exactly. It's been 9 years with no contact, not even a fucking apology" I ground out, angry tears spilling down my face.

"Dani" John warns me.

"Why the hell are you back?" I ask him.

"Dani" John says, alot firmer this time. I let out a deep breath, letting myself calm down before I snap and do something stupid.

"I am sorry" he says. "That's why i'm here, I came to apologise. You're all grown up now, I figured now would be the most appropriate time"

"What about when I turned 18?" I ask him. If my age is really what was stopping him then why 19? Why not 18?"

"I.." he trails off. John sighs.

"You were in rehab again, weren't you?" John asks him. He glares at John.

"Answer the question" I say. He looks back over at me.

"Yes, I was" he admits. I sigh in disbelief, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "The guilt I felt for hurting you, for leaving you..I had to find you and apologise before I fell off the wagon for a third time, I couldn't go through rehab again"

"You're blaming me for your alcohol addiction?" I ask him angerily.

"No, no, of course not" he says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold coin. "Look, 3 months sober" he tells us, holding it up. "I'm trying, I wanted to talk to you while I was still..me"

"I'm glad you got what you want" I sniff, standing up.

"Danielle, wait" he says, getting up as well.

"No" I say. "We're done here" I say. John takes my hand again and leads me out. He tells Parrish to get rid off him. I break down, letting John pull me to his chest and comfort me.

"It's gonna be okay" John whispers, rubbing my back as he hugs me.

..

"Dani" Stiles says, taking me into his arms once we're through the door. John rang Stiles on the way home, informed him on what happened.

"I'm okay" I tell him, letting him hug me anyways.

"I know you are" he says, pulling back. "Because you're strong" he says. "Right?" he asks. I nod with a small smile.

"I might just go up to bed" I say, voice hoarse from crying so much.

"Dani.." Stiles trails off. I'm not in the mood to talk about it. I just want to hide in my bed. "Let us know if you need anything" he says. I nod and give them sad smiles before going upstairs. I start to cry again, silently, the tears just slipping from my eyes as I lay in bed. First Camden, now my Uncle? Today's been stressful and really emotionally draining. I cuddle into my blankets and close my eyes, hoping to sleep this saddness off.

..

I wake up to someone knocking on my door.

"I just want to be alone" I say.

"It's okay, go in" I hear Stiles tell someone. My door opens and closes again. I look up and Derek's walking over to me. I feel tears spring to my eyes again and I have no idea why. He sits down and pulls me to his chest.

"You're okay" he says, brushing his hand down my hair.

"He-he's back" I say.

"Don't think about right now alright?" he says. I nod. "Stiles called me. John told me what happened, he said I could stay but if you want me to leave then I will" he says, pulling me back.

"No..I-I want you to stay" I say. He nods and softly kisses my forehead. I move so he can get into my bed with me. He pulls me into him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Get some more sleep. I promise i'll be here when you wake up" he says softly. I nod and lean up to kiss his lips softly. I nuzzle my face into his neck and let myself fall asleep to the sound of his steady pulse in my ear.

..

..

**They called Derek! They like him for Dani :O What's Samuel doing back? What will he do to Dani and her family? Favourite, follow and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Shout out to nosfertufan and Bre for reviewing! I thought you'd want smut ;) It will come, you just have to wait! I'm evil! Yay, they like Derek! Enjoy!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

As promised, when I wake up, Derek's still here. He's still holding me close.

"Der" I say, nudging him a little. He stirs but buries his face deeper into me. I chuckle a little and pull him back. "Derek" I say, shaking him a little. His eyes flutter open and it's quite the sight to see him all cuddly and sleepy, hair sticking up in every direction, stubble a little more grown out as usual, eyes drooping with tiredness.

"Morning" he says with a soft smile. If that picture was good before, this one is amazing. His voice is husky with sleep and his smile more a smirk as it's too early for his mouth to function properly. I decide to put that last statement to the test by bringing my lips to his. His eyes widen a little in suprise by the sudden action but he's soon kissing me back. I smoothly slip my tounge into his mouth and he quickly wraps his own around it. Derek's arms come around my waist and he pulls me so i'm on the other side of him and he can lean over me and dominate the kiss. My hands, one again, have a mind of their own, making their way towards Derek's belt. Derek chuckles againist my lips again and pulls back. "Not here" he says.

"But Cora's always home" I say, whining a little.

"She'll be going out with Boyd again soon..what about then?" he offers. I nod and kiss his lips again before pulling myself out of bed.

"Come on, let's get breakfast" I say, holding both my hands out to him. He takes them and I pull him up.

"Do you wanna..talk about what happened?" he asks, pausing in the doorway.

"This morning?"

"No..I mean your Uncle" he says carefully.

"Uh..if we didn't do that, i'd like that" I say, looking down at my hands.

"Sure, of course" he says. "But don't feel like you can't talk to me about it"

"I know I can talk to you about anything" I smile at him. He takes my hand again and we walk downstairs.

"Morning happy couple" Lydia says from her spot next to Stiles at the table. I smile at her, letting Derek go to go hug her.

"Hey Lydz" I say. She hugs me back tightly.

"Stiles told me what happened..i'm sorry" she says.

"It's okay, i'm alright" I assure her, pulling back. She sits back down with Stiles and I motion for Derek to sit down while I make us something to eat. He smiles softly and sits down with a yawn. I can't help the goofy grin that comes to my lips as I watch him. His hair's still messy and he's got this dazed over, sleepy look in his eyes. He catches me staring and I go into the kitchen. I whip up some quick waffles, enough for all 4 of us. I even make a batch of wholemeal ones for John who's still in bed, finally getting a day off work. I bring the waffles, cream and berries to the table for them before excusing myself to go up to John's room. I knock softly. "John" I call out.

"Come in" he says with a yawn. I open the door and it looks as though he's just woken up.

"I brought you breakfast" I say, bringing over his wholemeal waffels with strawberrys and orannge slices.

"Healthy" he nods in approval. I grin and sit down on the bed as he sits up and starts to eat.

"Hey, thanks for calling Derek last night. I really needed him" I say. John smiles softly.

"No problem, I see we were wrong about him"

"Yeah, you were both really wrong" I say with a smirk.

"We're protective, what can I say?" John shrugs.

"Well, I love him and he makes me happy so there's nothing to worry about" I say, jumping to my feet. I'm stopped by the strangled yelp John makes. I turn back to him and his eyes are wide. "John.." I trial off when I realise what I just told him. "Um.."

"You love him?" John asks me. I nod, looking down at my feet. "Does he love you?" John asks carefully. I look up at him this time as I nod, a big smile on my face. "I'm glad you're happy kid" he says.

"So am I" I say.

"Now.." he puts his knife and fork down as he's finished his food. "What are we going to do about Samuel?" he asks.

"Nothing" I say. "For now I guess..I don't know what he's really here for, if he'll even talk to me again"

"So you want to leave it unless he does something?" John asks me.

"Do you think that's the right thing to do?" I ask him.

"If that's what you want then i'll respect your decision" he says.

"Okay..that's what I want to do for now"

"Okay sweety" John says softly. "Now get back down to Derek, you know Stiles will be driving him nuts" he chuckles. I join in with a light smile. I give him a small wave before coming back downstairs. I stop at the bottom of the stairs, watching Derek and Stiles laugh together. I'm so glad they get along, i'm so happy they all get along..i'm just so happy with Derek. I just hope this thing with Samuel doesn't get any bigger..I don't want him back in my life again, not after all the things he's done.

..

..

**Favourite, follow and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Shout out to Bre for reviewing! Thanks :) Warning-Smut! Enjoy!**

I hug Cora goodbye as she leaves for her 3rd date with Boyd. I wait until I hear Boyd drive off before turning to Derek. I make grabby hands at him and he chuckles, walking over to me. I move my legs so he can stand between them, my butt planted on the edge of the table. I lean in to kiss him but he moves, bringing his mouth to my neck instead. I let out a quiet moan and feel Derek smile againist my throat. He pulls back with a grin and looks at me.

"What?" I ask him. "We don't have to do this if you don't want too"

"Trust me, I want too" he says making me blush. "I was just..taking you in"

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You're beautiful, I wanted to look at you" he says making me go 10x as red as before.

"Okay smooth guy" I chuckle making him grin. "Now.." I say, bringing my hands to Derek's lower back, bringing him closer.

"Uh, uh, uh" he tisks.

"You love to tease me, don't you? I ask. Derek leans in until his lips are ever so lightly touching mine.

"You know it" he whispers before kissing me properly.

..

Derek lays me down on the table. "Do you trust me?" Derek asks. I nod. He leans down and licks deliberately slowly from my breasts and down my stomach. I feel my toes curl as he passes my jeanline..if I was wearing jeans..or any clothes in fact.

"D-Derek" I moan as his tounge circles my sweet spot. I didn't expect him to do this..I didn't think he'd blow me. He quickens the strokes of his tounge and I find myself panting softly, reaching down and threading my fingers through his black hair. He hits my spot perfectly and I cry out, gripping his hair. He looks up at me with a grin. He leans in and swipes his tounge over me one more time, painfully slowly, before standing back up. He grabs my thighs and pulls me forward so i'm flush againist _him_. He's barely poking into my entrance and it's already driving me crazy. I'm on the jab so we're going comando, no protection. "Derek" it sounds like a plead. He shakes his head with a smirk. I groan in frustration..sexual frustration. He leans forward and catches my lips with his.

"I love you" he whispers into my mouth. I pull back and hold his face in my hands.

"I love you too" I say, smiling at him. A loud moan spills from my lips when he pushes inside of me. "Uh!" Derek starts to kiss me again, slowly starting to rock. I know i'm moaning loudly but I can't help it. We quicken the pace and I can hear the table straining under us. No, not the dinner table, it's his desk/table in his room. I dig my nails into his biceps, trying to bite back my moans.

"Noone can hear us through these walls" Derek tells me.

"I'm not that proud of the sounds i'm making" I tell him with a grin, it makes him grin too.

"I am" he smirks, picking up the pace even more. I throw my head back, moaning again.

"Oh god, Derek!" I whine. His arms hook under mine and i'm soon being lifted off the table and againist his chest. He's still managing to thrust in and out of me and it's the most incredible feeling i've ever felt. No other guy has ever made me feel like this during sex. I wrap my legs around him properly, opening up my hips as much as I can. I can feel my own sweat and Derek's. He's starting to lose his grip on me because of it. "W-wait" I say. He slows to a stop. "You're going to drop me..we're all sweaty" I say, a little embarassed. Derek heaves me up properly and starts walking towards the bathroom. I look at him in confusion.

"Shower" he grins. I smile back excitedly, shower sex is new to me. I push the door closed behind us. I'm impressed that Derek's managed to hold me up this whole time. He turns to shower on, cold water splashing over us. My back hits the cold shower wall and Derek's kissing down my throat. I bring my hands to his hips and grip them tightly, pushing him back a little and bringing him forward to tell him to keep going. He obeys, drawing out of me slowly before ramming back in, making me cry out. At least it's drowned out a little by the sound of the shower.

"D-Derek, i'm going to- I-I"

"Do it" he says againist my lips. I bite down on his lip, not hard enought to draw blood, as I clench around him, having my release. "Should we stop?" he ask me. I shake my head.

"No, I want you to finish as well" I say, a little out of breath. He grins and starts to move again. It doesn't take long for him to be close. He's not the only one, I am, again. "P-please" I plead. I want him to finish before I do for a second time.

"I'm going to..Dani" he pants. I nod, telling him to do it. At the same time, we both fall into complete bliss. I feel him fill me up in thick ropes as I clench again. We're both breathing heavily, our foreheads together, me leaning againist the shower wall.

"That was.."

"Amazing?" Derek says. I nod. He slips out of me and we both stand under the cold water. My skin feels like it's on fire though, the cold water barely cooling me down. After we've 'cleaned ourselves up' we get out.

"I'm beat..going to sleep" I mumble, shuffling towards his bed. Derek catches my bare hips. "Derek!" I whine. He really tired me out.

"Cora will be coming home" he reminds me.

"Clothes, no jeans on the couch, got it" I smirk. I move to my bag to throw on some shorts and a baggy singlet. I yawn and get into bed beside Derek who's now in trackpants. He rolls over and kisses me softly. "Too tired to go through that again..need sleep" I mutter againist his lips. He chuckles and pulls me close.

"Night D" he says.

"Night Der"

..

..

**You guys got what you wanted! Faovurite, follow and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Shout out to Bre and nosferatufan for reviewing! Yes! They finally did it ;) But Samuel's back, conflict on the horizon as nosferatufan put it! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

My eyes flutter open and I squint againist the sunlight streaming through the window and onto Derek and I. A huge smile comes to my face at the memory of last night. I turn and touch my hand to Derek's cheek softly. He stirs and opens his eyes. He smiles softly at me.

"Morning" he says sleepily.

"Morning" I reply caressing his cheek.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Taking you in" I repeat his words from last night. He grins. "Smooth, right?" I tease making him chuckle.

"That was pretty smooth. I wonder who you stole that from?" I lean forward and kiss him softly.

"We should get up" I say with a yawn.

"No, I like it in here" Derek smirks, closing his eyes again and pulling me close to his warmth. I bury my face into his chest and he brings his arms right around me.

"As much as I love this, i'm starving" I say.

"I can help with that" he whispers. Oh my god. How can I be so turned on so early in the morning? I shake those thoughts away.

"I'm sure I could help with your hunger too but we should get out of bed" I wink. He flushes red at my comment.

..

Cora's in the kitchen, scrubbing down the oven. Um..okay? She turns to us with a big smile.

"Morning" she says, voice light.

"Morning" I say, chuckling at her weird but happy behaviour. She goes back to her cleaning. Then I realise what she's wearing. A floral singlet, denim shorts and slippers. That would be totally normal if this wasn't Cora. Not once have I ever seen Cora walk around in slippers..fuzzy purple slippers.

"What?" she asks me.

"Nothing" I say, smirking knowingly at her. Something went very, _very_ well on her date with Boyd last night.

"How about I make us some breakfast?" Cora offers.

"I like the loft not on fire but thanks" Derek teases.

"I can make waffles" she shrugs.

"Since when?" Derek asks.

"Since Boyd taught me" she says.

"Finally, something useful" Derek jokes, sitting down at the table. The pieces slowly start fitting together. She's extremely happy, light, bubbly, she's cleaning, she's wearing fuzzy slippers and now she knows how to make waffles..that's a breakfast food. A breakfast food that Boyd showed her how to make.

"Oh my god" I say as it dawns on me. Derek and Cora turn to me in confusion. That was not supposed to be out-loud. "Oh..sorry" I say sheepishly. Derek chuckles at my weirdness and Cora turns back to the oven.

..

Derek goes for a run after breakfast, says he feels 'heavy'. Yeah, if I was carrying that much muscle around, i'd feel heavy as well. And if I was carrying something else around..god, I should really get my mind out of the gutter. Cora sits down on the couch with her phone, smiling at it. I put my book down, looking over at her.

"How was your date last night?" I ask her.

"Good" she smiles.

"I didn't hear you come in" I say.

"That's because I didn't get in until early this morning" she says, a blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Oh, I see what's going on here" I say with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she says innocently.

"I think you know exactly what i'm talking about" I say, raising an amused eyebrow.

"No, I don't think I do" she says, denying it.

"You Cora Hale, you slept with Boyd last night" I say. I grin when she drops her phone in her lap, eyes falling to me. And there's my answer.

"How'd you know?" she asks, getting herself together again.

"I know a 'just got laid' girl when I see one" I smirk.

"Okay..I did" she admits.

"Did you.." I start. She blushes red when she realises what i'm asking.

"Uh, yeah. Covered, everything covered" she says quickly.

"Good girl" I say. I let Cora go back to her phone while I get back to my book. I hear someone coming up the stairs, must be Derek.

"Just for the record" Cora says. I look over my book at her and her eyes never leave her phone. "I know a 'just got laid' girl when I see one as well" she grins at her phone. I feel my jaw drop and eyes widen. Before I can say anything, Derek comes in the door, nodding to us both. I hide my rosy cheeks behind my book. Dammit Cora. He sits down on the one-seater between us. He looks between us. Cora's cheeks are still a little red as are mine. "How was your run?" Cora breaks the silence, putting her phone away.

"Good" he nods. "How was your date?" he asks. My eyes flick up to her and her's to mine.

"Good" she says with a small smile.

"How's Boyd?" Derek asks.

"He's great" she says. I find myself errupting into a laughing/choking fit at the double meaning. Definately need to get my mind out of the gutter.

"I'm okay" I assure them, taking Cora's glass of water off the table and taking a few gulps. I put it back down and Cora's glaring at me in amusement.

"Okay.." Derek says, looking a little confused. We all look to the door when someone knocks. "I got it" Derek says, getting up.

"Is Ash in?" I hear John ask. I get up and go to the door.

"Right here" I smile. My smile drops when John doesn't return it. "What's wrong?" I ask, moving to his side.

"It's Stiles"

"What happened to Stiles?" I ask, burrowing my eyebrows in worry.

"He was jumped last night, walking home from Scott's" John tells me.

"What?!" I ask.

"From what he can piece together, someone in a black hoodie jumped him from behind, beat him into unconciousness"

"Where is he?" I ask, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Hospital" John sighs sadly.

"He's in hospital?" Derek's hand comes to my back as a couple tears slip down my cheeks.

"He has a concussion and they want to watch him for a few days" a tear slips down John's cheek and he quickly wipes it away.

"I'm going to see him" I say, moving to grab my keys.

"I'll take you" John says. I nod my thanks.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Derek asks.

"Maybe just Dani for now, he's still resting. You're welcome to see him tomorrow though" John says.

"Okay, thank you" Derek says. I turn and hug Derek.

"I'll be back later" I say, wiping my eyes again.

"Take your time, call me if you need anything, okay?" he says, rubbing my arm.

"Okay" I smile weakly. I turn and follow John out.

..

John stops at the door.

"I have to go. Make sure he knows I stopped by" he says.

"Of course" I say. I give him a big hug. "Find out who did this, please" I beg him.

"I will" he promises me. We pull back and he kisses my forehead before leaving. I take a deep breath and walk into Stiles' room. I stop dead in my tracks when I see him in the hospital bed. I didn't think he'd look like this. One of his eyes are black, swollen. One of his wrist in a cast. He sees me.

"Hey Dani" he smiles best he can, his voice hoarse.

"Stiles" I say, voice cracking. I rush to his side and take his uninjuired hand in mine. "What have they done to you?" I ask, tears flowing freely down my face now.

"I'm okay" he croaks, squeezing my hand weakly. "How'd you know?"

"John brought me here. He wanted to stay but he had to go back to work" I brush his hair out of his eyes, his forehead sweaty. "You're in pain" I say, the built up sweat a clear sign. It's not hot in here, it's the tension in his body.

"It's not so bad" he says, trying to make me feel better.

"I'm so sorry this happened Stiles" I whisper. He brings the uninjuired hand up to my cheek.

"It's not your fault" he says.

"I should have been with you" I say.

"Don't blame yourself" he says. "Please" I look into his whiskey coloured eyes and I see the silent plee behind them.

"Okay Stiles" I say, smiling sadly at him. I sniff and wipe my eyes and face with my sleeve. "Have you eaten?" I ask him.

"The food here sucks" he chuckles. I smile, glad he's still able to laugh and be happy despite what he just went through. He must have been so scared.

"I'll call Derek and ask him to pick something up" I say.

"Thanks" he nods. I pull my phone out, dialling.

"Is Stiles okay? Are you okay?" Derek answers are 2 rings.

"We're both fine" I assure him. "Can I ask a big favour?"

"Anything" he says.

"Could you pick Stiles up some curly fries and a burger?" I ask. Derek chuckles.

"Of course, i'll be there as soon as I can. What room number?"

"12"

"I'll see you soon"

"Thank you. I love you" I say.

"I love you too" Derek says before we hang up. I look back at Stiles and he's grinning.

"What?" I ask him. His grin gets bigger.

"You're such a sap" he teases.

"Shut up" I whine, cheeks turning red.

..

..

**Who jumped Stiles? I'm holding off Cora's pregnancy for abit..but not too long. Favourite, follow and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Shout out to Bre x2 for reviewing! Here's your late update sorry! And we'll see ;) Updating 'Coming Home' tomorrow!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I look towards the door when someone knocks. It's Derek. I smile at him and he comes in. Stiles has fallen asleep again. Derek puts the bag down and moves to leave.

"Where are you going?" I whisper.

"John said tomorrow" he reminds me. I pat the seat beside me. He rolls his eyes with a smile and sits down. "How's he doing?" he asks, looking over Stiles with concerned eyes.

"He's got a concussion, a broken wrist, bruised eye socket" I tell him sadly. "Some bruises and scrapes" Derek's hand slips into mine and he squeezes it.

"He'll be okay" Derek tells me.

"I know..it just hurts to see him like this" I sigh. Derek leans his head againist my shoulder. I lean my head againist the top of his.

"I know, it sucks" he says. It doesn't matter that my family hated Derek not too long ago, Derek cares about them.

"I smell food" Stiles yawns, waking up. Derek and I sit up. Derek hands him the food with a smile. Stiles grins. "Thanks" he says, opening it and inhaling deeply. "Oh god that's good" he groans. He reaches into it and starts to stuff his face. I chuckle, that hasn't changed. "You want some?" he asks around a mouthful of curly fries.

"God no" I smirk, shaking my head. Stiles shrugs and keeps eating. Another knock on the open door has me turning around. It's Parrish. "Hey Jordan, come in" I say. He nods and comes in.

"Hey Dani, Derek" he smiles. "How are you feeling Stiles?" he asks the boy.

"Better now" he says with a mouthful, holding up his burger. Jordan cringes but laughs all the same.

"I'm glad to see your eating habits haven't changed" I chuckle at that, Derek smiling too. "I just have a few questions to ask when you're..free" Stiles swallows and puts the burger down, wiping his hands and mouth on a napkin.

"Ask away" he says. Jordan smiles and pulls out a notepad and a pen.

"Did you see the attacker at all? A glimpse of their face?" Jordan asks Stiles. Stiles shakes his head. "Any distinct markings or tattoos?"

"No, not that I can remember" Stiles tells him. He's frowning a little trying to remember.

"You told your Dad they were in a black hoodie. Do you remember anything else?" Jordan asks.

"Uh.."Stiles says, trying to remember. He lost a little memory, sort of a blur to him due to the concussion. "I..i'm not sure" he says, fingers coming to his temple.

"Maybe that's enough for now" I say, seeing Stiles is getting confused and a little frustrated with himself.

"Of course" Jordan agrees. "Look after yourself Stiles" he says before leaving.

"You okay?" I ask Stiles. He nods and relaxs back into his bed.

"Just frustrating..sometimes I remember but then I forget again" he sighs. I reach over and rub his arm.

"It's okay. They're going to catch them" I assure him. "Then..i'm going to beat the living hell out of them" I add, smiling sweetly. Stiles chuckles.

"Why am I not suprised?" he smirks. Another knock at the door.

"Enough visitors.." I trail off when Samuel stands at the door. I feel my blood boil. He has NO right to be here. He shouldn't even be able to get in here. I get up, storming over to him. I grab his arm and pull him away from Stiles' room "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him angerily, keeping my voice down.

"I heard what happened. I came to make sure your brother was okay" he says. I narrow my eyes at him. He's never called him my brother.

"You need to leave" I say.

"Danielle, I came back to say i'm sorry-" he reaches for me and I flinch away.

"Don't touch me" I say.

"Danielle-" he reaches for me again. I back away from him and walk into someone. It's Derek. He pulls me behind him. "And who is this?" he asks innocently. Derek moves forward and I catch his arm. I move so i'm at his side.

"You need to leave. Now" I say firmly. He nods. He stares at Derek for a few seconds before turning and walking back down the hall. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Was that..?" Derek asks. I nod. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I tell him. "Thanks" I say, squeezing his hand. "Let's get back to Stiles" he nods and we start to walk back. I glance behind me and see the elevator doors closing. Samuel smirks at me, waving as they close. I quickly look away.

"Who was that?" Stiles asks, not having seen my Uncle before.

"Wrong room" I tell him. Derek looks at me and I shake my head at him. If Stiles knew who it really was, he'd just worry about me. Him getting better is far more important.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

Dani's fallen asleep, laying in my lap. I rake my hand through her hair.

"She's really important to you, isn't she?" Stiles asks me, making me look up at him.

"She is" I tell him.

"I'm glad she has someone like you" he says with a small smile.

"I'm glad she has family like you and John" I tell him.

"Her Uncle coming back..something's not right" he says. "It just doesn't make sense" he says with burrowed eyebrows.

"I know" I agree. "But when she's with me, she'll be safe" I assure him.

"Thanks" he smiles. "She..she's okay, right?" Stiles asks. I look at him a little confused. "Her Uncle's back, Camden's back, she's deciding where to live..I know she makes it look like none of it stresses her but I know it does" he says.

"I know" I sigh, looking down at the girl. "Right now, you are the most important thing. And finding who did this to you" I tell him. "Then her Uncle, then Camden..then she can decide weither she wants to live with me or not"

"That's really mature of you" Stiles says.

"So..she did talk to you about moving in with me?" I ask him a little awkwardly.

"Uh..yeah" he says just as awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"How do you feel about that? I don't want to..steal her from you and your Dad or anything" I say.

"As long as she's happy with the decision she makes, it doesn't matter" he smiles.

"That's really mature of you" I smirk.

"Well she told Scott and I that she loves you..so.." Stiles says, playing with his hands.

"Oh" I say. "That's..good"

"Yeah" we fall into an awkward silence. John and Stiles accept us as a couple and everything but they're still struggling to let her go. Stiles yawns. "I'm going to turn in as well" he tells me.

"Okay, i'm going to stay if that's okay"

"Sure Derek" Stiles nods. He turns over and gets comfortable. I move Dani so I can get up. I close the door and turn the light out. Dani stirs and I bring her back into my lap. I watch over them both, Stiles is family too me as well.

..

..

**Her Uncle is creepy :( Favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
